Robarte el corazón
by Hadelqui
Summary: Bella es una asesina a sueldo para conseguir dinero para curar a su hermana Alice, le piden que mate al mejor ladrón de la región, Edward Cullen. A él le han pedido que la mate a ella. Ambos se niegan y así comienza su historia. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 "Hay formas mejores..."**

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?

-Si, estoy buscando a una chica, la Rosa Negra.

-¿Y quién es el quiere conocerla?

-Mi nombre es Mike Newton y vengo a contratar sus servicios.

-Déjalo pasar, Emmet- Se escuchó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Como quieras- Emmet se apartó de la puerta- Adelante, está en el salón.

Mike entró en la casa y se dirigió al salón, allí encontró a una joven de cabellera larga y oscura, mirando a la chimenea, con una copa de vino en su mano.

-¿A que debo el honor de su visita, alcalde?

-Como ya le he dicho a su hermano, he venido a contratarla.

-Ja, ja, ja. Eso tiene gracia, porque si no recuerdo mal, usted nos desterró precisamente por mantener este empleo.

-Si pero la situación a cambiado. Ahora la necesito.

-Que bonito, fuera todos porque no me hacéis falta, pero esperad que cuando necesite que matéis a alguien iré corriendo a buscaros- Emmet estaba enfadado- Creo que hoy iré a la taberna a contar esta visita.

-¡NO! No puede hacer eso, si lo hace nunca podrán cogerlo.

-¿Y de quién estamos hablando?- Bella apenas le prestaba atención.

-De Edward Cullen, el peor ladrón con el que me he topado, me está arruinando.

-Entonces es un buen ladrón- Emmet dijo empezando a reírse.

-Bueno o malo, ¿qué más da?- Mike se giró hacia Bella- ¿Me ayudará?

-Debo pensarlo, cuando lo haya decidido se lo haré saber.

Emmet condujo rápidamente a Mike a la puerta y se la cerró en las narices. Después se acercó a Bella y la abrazó.

-Emmet, es nuestra oportunidad, así podremos chantajear al alcalde para que nos traten como a reyes, podremos conseguir el dinero suficiente para el tratamiento de Alice.

-Pero Bella... ¿No estás cansada de matar gente? A veces pienso que no tienes corazón.

-Si lo tengo, pero solo con las personas que lo merecen, es decir, tú y Alice.

-Pero algunas de las personas que has matado eran inocentes, no merecían morir. Y tú ni te lo has planteado, los has matado sin ninguna compasión.

-El dinero es lo único que me importa de todo eso, Alice no se va a salvar si no consigo dinero, y si dejo con vida a la gente no me pagan.

-Sabes que te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas- Dijo Emmet- Pero, tiene que haber otra manera de solucionar esto.

Bella abrazó a su hermano y lo llevó hasta la habitación donde estaba Alice, Emmet llevaba una bandeja con comida para ella.

-Hola enana- Dijo Emmet al entrar- ¿Como te encuentras hoy?

-Creo que estoy mejor, pero aun no siento la mitad de mi cuerpo para abajo.

-No te preocupes, tu gran hermano te a preparado una sopa muy rica para que te mejores antes.

Emmet le dio la sopa mientras Bella se sentaba a los pies de la pequeña cama esperando a que ella acabara. Veía como su diminuta hermana, de ojos oscuros, pelo castaño oscuro y cara de duende tenía mejor aspecto que de normal. Se veía animada, feliz.

-Alice, ¿por qué estás tan feliz?

-Porque he tenido una visión que me ha gustado mucho- Bella sonrió, su hermana estaba empeñada en decir que veía el futuro- Y en ella todos nosotros eramos muy felices.

-Anda- Dijo Emmet cogiendo a Alice y sentándola en sus piernas- Cuéntale a tu gran hermano oso que es lo que has visto.

-Pues yo estaba corriendo por un prado precioso, de la mano de un chico rubio muy guapo, era mi novio- Alice sonrió cuando dijo eso- Por detrás nos seguíais tú- dijo señalando a Emmet- De la mano de una chica que se parecía mucho a mi chico, y un poco más retrasados estaban Bella con un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos color verde esmeralda, de la mano izquierda de cada uno había un anillo colocado. Estaban casados- Alice sonrió feliz de esa visión.

-Alice, las visiones no existen, el futuro lo hacemos nosotros- Dijo Bella levantándose de la cama- Intenta dormir algo, a ver si así dejas de desvariar.

Bella besó la frente de su hermana y salió de la habitación, un rato después bajó Emmet con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?- Emmet se dirigió a Bella- Ella se sentía mejor gracias a esa visión.

-Un sueño no es una visión Emmet, tiene que aprender a apartar los sueños de la realidad.

-No son sueños Bella, te recuerdo que ha acertado muchas veces con esos "sueños". ¿O ya te has olvidado de que ella nos avisó de la actitud que iba a tener papá? ¿O de que ella vio lo que estamos haciendo para conseguir dinero, antes incluso de que ella enfermase?

-No lo he olvidado, pero necesito pensar que lo que ella ve es un sueño porque si la creo, si hay alguien que consigue llegar a mi corazón, no seré capaz de volver a matar a nadie, y hasta que Alice se recupere eso no puede ser.

-No te digo que hagas caso a lo que te dice, pero no le hables así. Es muy importante que esté animada, y lo sabes.

Emmet la dejó allí, pensando en sus cosas. Bella sabía que Emmet tenía razón, que se había equivocado en la forma de tratar a su hermana, por eso decidió subir a corregir su error.

Llamó a la puerta y le respondió una voz llorosa, Bella entró y se encontró a su hermana llorando contra la almohada.

-Alice... Hermanita, lo siento. No debí decir eso. Se que aciertas muchas veces, perdóname- Alice alzó la vista y miró a su hermana- Lo que pasa es que tengo miedo, porque si alguien entra en mi vida las cosas cambiarán, y de momento no pueden cambiar.

-Bella...- Alice intentaba hablar- ¿De verdad piensas... que mis... visiones son de... mentira?

-No, claro que no. Pero me he asustado y por eso he sido cruel. No debería haber dicho eso. Tú y Emmet sois lo más valioso que tengo y hacerte llorar hace que me sienta peor persona de lo que soy.

-Bella, hermanita, tú no eres mala persona, solo una chica que ha elegido el camino equivocado. Todo se puede corregir, hasta nuestras decisiones.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil- Dijo besando su frente- Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar. Si mañana estás mejor le diré a Emmet que nos lleve al pueblo, te dejaré que nos lleves de compras.

-¿En serio?- Bella asintió y Alice la abrazó muy fuerte- Gracias Bells, muchas gracias.

Bella salió de la habitación, bajó a la cocina y fue presa de unos fuertes brazos que apenas la dejaban respirar.

-Esta si es mi hermanita querida. Gracias por hablar con Alice, para ella es muy importante tu opinión. Claro que iremos mañana al pueblo, hace mucho que no llevamos a Alice de compras, se lo pasará genial.

-Emmet... Respirar...- Emmet soltó a Bella y le sonrió- Gracias... Emmet he estado pensando, creo que tienes razón. Tiene que haber otros medios de conseguir dinero, le voy a decir al estúpido de Newton que se busque a otro.

-¿Vas a aparecerte en su despacho y contárselo?

-Emmet, seré más pequeña que tú, pero, gracias a dios, no soy tan idiota... ¿Como voy a presentarme allí? Te recuerdo que aún me buscan por aquel trabajo que hice con la mujer del guardia. Menos mal que vivimos en tierra de nadie.

-Creo que esa es la única vez que de verdad me he alegrado de que mataras a alguien. Esa mujer era estúpida, y una fulana. ¿Como se llamaba?

-Tanya... Y tienes razón, mira que insultar a nuestra Alice- Bella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano- Emmet, voy a mandarle una misiva al alcalde y me voy a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir al pueblo.

Bella escribió una carta donde le comunicaba al alcalde Mike Newton su negativa a realizar ese trabajo. No le decía los motivos, pero le dejaba bien claro que se trataba de una decisión irrevocable.

Bella se la envió con un halcón, su halcón. Desde que era pequeña había tenido la capacidad de poder hablar con los animales, los ayudaba cuando quedaban atrapados y, a cambio, estos le prestaban servicio de vez en cuando.

La carta tardaría unos días en llegar, Bella le dio instrucciones a Xas (el halcón) para que se lo tomara con calma, Mike debía llegar al castillo antes de recibir la nota o sino podría volver e intentar dañarlos. Si estaba en el castillo tendría que dar explicaciones para volver a salir más pronto o de enviar a algún soldado por ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice estaba mejor, la sola idea de salir de la casa la había animado, y al tratarse de ir de compras se sintió mejor todavía. Bella ayudó a Alice a vestirse, le puso la ropa que su hermana quería, ese era su día especial. Una vez arreglada, Emmet la cogió entre sus brazos y los tres salieron de la casa. El pueblo estaba cerca, a 10 minutos de su casa, por lo que llegaron enseguida. En ese pueblo no tenían que esconderse, todos eran proscritos, por una cosa o por otra, y entre ellos no se atacaban en ningún sentido.

Alice los tuvo toda la mañana de tienda en tienda, comprando ropa nueva para los tres, hizo que Emmet se comprara un nuevo equipo de caza, mientras compraban eso, Bella desapareció, pero se reencontró con ellos a la hora de comer.

-¡Bella! ¿Donde estabas?- Alice la miraba con cara de pocos amigos desde los brazos de Emmet, que la cargaba de un sitio para otro.

-Lo siento, estaba mirando una cosa. ¿Por que no vamos a comer a esa posada de allí?

Los tres entraron, Emmet puso a Alice en una silla y Bella y él se sentaron cada uno a un lado de ella.

-Alice, perdóname- Bella se disculpaba con ella porque seguía molesta por su ausencia- Si te digo porque ¿me perdonarás?- Alice solo asintió- Pues he ido a por esto.

Bella sacó un pequeño paquete marrón, se lo entregó a Alice. Esta lo abrió y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Es el medallón de mamá!- Gritó Alice- Pero yo creí que Phil lo había vendido cuando ella murió.

-Y así era- Dijo Emmet- Pero Bella lo encontró hace algunas semanas en una tienda y lo compró, pero le pidió a la dueña de la tienda que lo guardara hasta hoy.

-¿Hasta hoy? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ese es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Cumples 15 dentro de dos días, y como no sabemos si vas a poder bajar mejor te lo damos ahora y lo celebramos.

Alice se puso a llorar, estaba tan emocionada. Pero su llanto cesó cuando se acercó el mesonero a preguntar que iban a tomar.

Emmet se encargó de pedir la comida porque Alice se había quedado mirando al muchacho.

-Alice, ¿que te ocurre?- Preguntó Bella cuando el chico se hubo retirado.

-Es él- Dijo Alice, Bella y Emmet pusieron cara de circunstancias- El chico que iba de mi mano en la visión de ayer. Es él.

Bella y Emmet se giraron a mirarlo y se sobresaltaron al ver junto a él a una chica rubia, de la misma edad que el joven que les había atendido y a un chico de cabellos cobrizos. Aun se sobresaltaron más al ver como este último se acercaba a ellos.

-Buenos días- Dijo el joven.

-Hola- Contestaron los tres a la vez.

-Disculpen las molestias, pero ¿no será alguna de estas señoritas Isabella Swan?

-Yo- Dijo Bella mirándole a los ojos, donde se perdió en el verde esmeralda que la observaba- ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?

-¿No le sonará el nombre de Mike Newton por algún casual?

-Si, vino a hacerme una visita anoche.

-Genial, a mi también. Me dijo que usted intentaría matarme.

-Entonces debo deducir que usted es Edward Cullen- Este asintió sonriéndole- No se preocupe, no he aceptado el trabajo.

-Me alegro, porque a mi vino a verme para que la matara a usted, pero también me negué.

Ambos rieron, esa situación era muy extraña.

-¿Por que no pasan al comedor privado? Aquí hay mucha gente y creo que esta pequeña señorita se ha quedado prendada de mi hermano, allí podría presentárselo.

Los tres hermanos Swan aceptaron la invitación. Sabían que allí no corrían peligro, si intentaban atacarlos, el resto de habitantes del pueblo los echaría por desobedecer la única norma, no atacar a otro proscrito.

Una vez en el comedor, Edward acercó un sillón con muchas almohadas a la mesa que les había asignado.

-Creo que la señorita estará más cómoda aquí.

Emmet sonrió al ver lo atento que era con su hermana, colocó a Alice en el sillón y se sentó a su lado, al igual que Bella. En seguida entró el joven de antes con una bandeja de comida, detrás iba la chica rubia.

-Bueno, creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, mesonero de la taberna Cullen, y en ocasiones ladrón de guante blanco. Estos son mis hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper. Son gemelos. Jasper es muy ágil con las cerraduras y Rosalie con las fugas. Los tres formamos un gran equipo.

-Es un placer- Dijeron los gemelos a la vez haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan, mejor Bella. Hasta ayer, asesina a sueldo, ahora... Tengo que buscar empleo- Todos rieron ante el comentario- Y estos son Alice y Emmet, mis hermanos- Ambos inclinaron la cabeza en signo de saludo, pero no pronunciaron palabra, cada uno estaba embobado mirando a los gemelos.

-¿Vivís aquí solos?

-Si, nuestra madre murió cuando Alice tenía 8 años, y a Phil lo maté yo cuando intentó propasarse con Alice- Dijo tranquilamente Bella- Ese fue el comienzo de mi profesión.

La velada transcurrió tranquila, Alice y Jasper se llevaban estupendamente bien, hablaban sin ningún problema, Jasper era 2 años mayor que Alice pero eso no fue impedimento. Rosalie y Emmet se entendían muy bien, solo se llevaban un año de diferencia, Emmet tenía 18 años y Rosalie 17, al igual que Jasper. Mientras ellos estaban en la mesa hablando, Edward y Bella estaban junto a una ventana conversando.

-Así que tienes 16 años, vaya pues empezaste a trabajar pronto.

-Si, yo tenía 10 años la primera vez que maté, fue a mi padre. Phil intentaba abusar de Alice, Emmet no estaba en casa y yo no podía permitirlo. Conseguí que no la tocara en el sentido sexual, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada, la tiró por las escaleras de casa porque ella se estaba resistiendo. Por eso no puede caminar. A partir de ahí, acepté trabajos como asesina a sueldo para conseguir el dinero que hace falta para que alguien trate a Alice, pero no es fácil.

-Vaya...- Edward la miraba- ¿Por que has dejado tu trabajo?

-Porque mi hermana sufre cuando yo hago esas cosas, ella está convencida de que puedo ganarme la vida de otra forma.

-Te propongo algo. Si tú trabajas aquí durante el día, le pediré a mi padre que revise a Alice- Bella lo miró extrañada- Mi padre es médico. Pero lo desterraron por ayudar a gente que estaba en contra del rey James y del alcade.

-Hablando del alcalde, ¿por que te quiso contratar para matarme si tú eres un ladrón?

-Creo que quería asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos saliera con vida. Nosotros somos los mejores en nuestra profesión. Yo voy todas las semanas a robarle dinero para repartirlo por el pueblo.

-Estúpido Newton. Algún día le daré su merecido.

-Bueno, hasta que eso ocurra, ¿aceptas mi oferta?

Bella estaba indecisa, si aceptaba podían romperse todas las barreras que había creado para que los hombres se mantuvieran alejados de ella. Pero por otro lado estaba la salud de Alice.

-Acepto, pero si intentas algo raro, me dará igual esta estúpida ley que tenemos y te mataré.

-Me parece bien- Respondió él sonriéndole- Hasta mañana entonces, bajad los tres al pueblo, mi padre estará aquí preparado para mirar a tu hermana.

Esa noche, Bella tuvo un sueño muy extraño, en el que ella y Edward eran aliados, luchaban contra la tiranía del rey y buscaban un mundo mejor para ellos y sus familias. Mientras soñaba una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí os traigo una nueva historia, espero que os guste.**

**Es una forma distinta de conocer a nuestros personajes, aquí Bella va a ser una mujer dura y fría. Espero que os guste.**

**¿Qué os parece la visión de Alice?**

**¿Y el sueño de Bella?**

**Espero vuestros reviews.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Un error no es el fin del mundo"**

A la mañana siguiente los tres bajaron al pueblo y fueron a la posada donde Edward los estaba esperando.

-Pasad, aun no hemos abierto así que estaremos tranquilos. Mi padre está esperándonos arriba.

Los tres siguieron a Edward escaleras arriba hasta llegar a una habitación amplia con una cama junto a la ventana, y donde estaba un hombre alto, rubio de ojos azules, de unos 37 o 38 años.

-Este es Carlisle, mi padre.

-Mucho gusto. Supongo que esta señorita- Dijo tocándole la cabeza a Alice- Es mi nueva paciente.

-Eso creo- Respondió ella dedicándole una sonrisa- Es un placer conocerle, soy Alice.

-El placer es mío. Y si no me han informado mal este chico que te está llevando es Emmet- Él asintió- Y la joven que va detrás debe ser Bella.

-Mucho gusto, sr. Cullen.

-Llamadme Carlisle. Bueno, antes de que empiece a revisarte, quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas- Carlisle miró a Bella y a Emmet- Podéis quedaros si queréis. Después de todo sois familia.

-Si no le importa yo si me quedo- Dijo Emmet, sentándose en el suelo.

-Yo solo a las preguntas, luego bajaré.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Mañana cumplo 15- Respondió feliz.

-Eres toda una señorita. ¿Desde cuando no puedes caminar?

-Desde los 8 años.

-¿Has estado sin caminar desde entonces? ¿Como has podido seguir adelante?- Carlisle estaba muy impresionado.

-Mis hermanos han cuidado de mi.

-Y han hecho un trabajo magnífico- Carlisle les sonrió- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Pues...- Alice bajó la mirada, le dolía mucho hablar de ello.

-¿Le importa que se lo cuente yo?- Preguntó Bella desde la puerta- A mi hermana le cuesta mucho hablar de ello.

-No, claro que no. Adelante.

-Nuestra madre murió cuando Alice tenía 8 años, y Phil, nuestro padre, nos culpaba por ello. Entonces aun vivíamos en la ciudad, Emmet trabajaba y yo iba a la escuela, por lo que Alice se quedaba sola en casa. Phil era un borracho que se pasaba el día en la taberna de la capital. Un día, llegó borracho a casa antes de lo normal, subió a la habitación de Alice, ella al verlo así salió corriendo, pero él la atrapó antes de que se escapara- Bella paró para tomar aire- Alice le mordió, le pegó intentando que la soltara, y si que la soltó, pero escaleras abajo.

-¿La soltó escaleras abajo? ¿Qué clase de padre es ese?

-Eso mismo nos hemos preguntado nosotros mucho tiempo- Dijo Emmet- Bella llegó cuando Alice estaba cayendo y él empezó a insultarlas a las dos diciendo que ellas estaban allí para hacer lo que él quisiera, y que ellas tenían que ocupar el lugar de nuestra madre. Fue por eso que Bella lo mató.

Carlisle no dijo nada a esto último, pero estaba realmente sorprendido, no entendía como un padre podía tratar así a sus hijos.

-¿Desde esa caída no has podido volver a caminar?- Alice negó- ¿Has tenido algún otro problema desde entonces?- Alice volvió a negar- Creo que se donde está el problema, pero tendré que examinarte para comprobarlo, ¿te parece bien?- Alice asintió.

-Creo que yo me voy a bajo- Dijo Bella saliendo de la habitación seguida de Edward.

-Y yo que pensaba que mi vida daba pena- Dijo Edward cuando llegaron abajo- En comparación con lo que habéis pasado vosotros, mis sufrimientos no son nada. Siento que vuestro padre fuera así.

-No digas nuestro padre, es Phil. Nosotros lo llamamos así, no lo consideramos nuestro padre.

-Muy bien- Edward estaba nervioso, intentó cambiar de tema- Te voy a explicar lo que tienes que hacer. Empiezas hoy.

-Si, es verdad. A ver dime.

-Supongo que conoces más o menos el funcionamiento de una taberna- Bella asintió- Vale. Nosotros nos repartimos las tareas, Rosalie se encarga de la comida, yo de las bebidas y Jasper de las mesas. Tú ayudaras a Jasper, son muchos clientes y él solo no puede, de normal tengo que salir yo a ayudarlo. Cuando cerramos, entre todos recogemos y limpiamos el local, lo dejamos preparado para el día siguiente. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si, dos. Primera, ¿desde que hora hasta que hora trabajamos? Y segunda ¿Cuanto cobro?

-A ver, trabajamos desde el medio día hasta la media noche, 12 horas. Y bueno, lo de cobrar, nosotros nos repartimos lo que ganamos en el día a partes iguales así que haremos los mismo. Mis hermanos están de acuerdo, lo hemos hablado.

-Me parece bien y justo.

-Además podrás traerte a tu hermana para que se entretenga, a Jasper le gustaría mucho que pasara más tiempo aquí.

-Eso sería estupendo, se pasa todo el día metida en casa, necesita salir. Pero Emmet no se si estará de acuerdo, se ha pasado los últimos años en casa cuidando de Alice.

-Ya pensaremos algo, podemos buscarle un trabajo.

Estuvieron toda la mañana hablando, Edward le explicó todo lo relativo al local. Donde guardaban las cosas de limpieza, los vasos y platos... Hasta que a las 11 de la mañana, Carlisle bajó seguido de Emmet y Alice.

-Creo que podremos hacer algo, aunque llevará su tiempo. Quiero verla todas las semanas para ver su evolución.

-Eso es genial- Dijo Bella sonriendo- Además, Edward me ha dicho que la traiga conmigo cuando venga a trabajar.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa- ¿Puedo bajar y quedarme aquí?

-Claro, estás como en tu casa- Respondió Edward devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Esperad, ¿y yo que? No tengo trabajo ni nada, y no me quiero quedar en casa yo solo.

-Se me ha ocurrido una cosa- Dijo Carlisle- Jasper siempre ha querido aprender medicina, ¿que os parece si me llevo a Jasper como aprendiz y Emmet se queda con el puesto de Jasper?- Emmet se quedó con la boca abierta, sin motivo ese hombre estaba ofreciéndole trabajo- Tendríais las mañanas para vosotros y las tardes aquí.

-Eso sería estupendo. Claro que acepto.

-Pues mañana empiezas, así tendré tiempo para decírselo a Jasper.

Emmet se marchó con Alice a casa y Bella se quedó en la taberna, Edward la vio mucho más feliz después de las noticias que le había dado Carlisle y no pudo evitar sonreír.

A las doce, ya estaban todos listos para abrir, Rosalie y Edward detrás de la barra y Bella y Jasper delante esperando a que llegaran los primeros clientes.

La tarde fue muy bien, Bella se manejaba muy bien con los clientes, Jasper, Rosalie y Edward estaban impresionados por la forma en que se desenvolvía, parecía una profesional. Pero la cosa cambió cuando llegó la noche y entró el hombre que Edward más detestaba en todo el pueblo, Jacob Black. El y sus compañeros se sentaron en una mesa en el centro del local y Bella fue a atenderles.

-Vaya, ¿quién es esta preciosidad?- Dijo Jacob.

-Bella, ¿qué van a tomar?

-Creo que contigo tendré suficiente- Dijo Jacob agarrándola de la cintura y haciendo que se sentara sobre él.

-Pues yo no estoy en el menú- Respondió Bella pegándole un codazo en sus partes y levantándose- Ahora o me dicen que van a tomar o se largan.

-Mira preciosa- Dijo Jacob levantándose y encarándola- He obligado a chicas más fuertes que tú, si quiero te puedo tomar.

-Y yo he matado a soldados preparados en menos de 2 minutos, así que o tienes tus manitas donde yo pueda verlas o olvídate de tener descendencia- Dijo Bella pegándole una patada en la entrepierna- Ahora salgan de aquí o los tiraré yo misma.

Los hombres de Jacob salieron de allí llevándose a un dolorido Jacob ante la mirada atónita de los hermanos Cullen, nadie se había atrevido nunca a meterse con Black, todos le tenían demasiado miedo porque era muy grande y siempre iba rodeado de sus hombres.

-¡Has estado increíble!- Gritó Jasper- ¡Eso a sido una pasada!

-Gracias, siento haberos hecho perder un cliente.

-De eso nada- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa- Nos has hecho un favor, siempre que viene acaba habiendo peleas.

-Si, siempre intenta abusar de alguna chica estando aquí, y cuando su pareja lo ve empiezan a pelearse.

El resto de la noche fue tranquilo, Jacob y sus hombres no volvieron a aparecer por ahí. A la hora de cerrar, Bella barría, Edward fregaba, Jasper limpiaba los platos y los vasos y Rosalie limpiaba las mesas.

-Entonces... ¿Tú hermano empieza mañana a trabajar aquí?- Preguntó Rosalie haciéndose la desinteresada.

-Si, en lugar de Jasper.

-No sabes lo agradecido que le voy a estar siempre, hace mucho que quiero ser médico y no he podido. Tú hermano me ha hecho un gran favor.

-Se lo diré. Bueno, creo que me voy a ir ya.

-Espera, ¿vas a ir tú sola?- Preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Claro.

-Te acompaño, no es bueno que una señorita vaya sola a estas horas de la noche.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Bella estaba riendo descontroladamente- Llevo caminando sola desde los 10 años por mi profesión y ahora resulta que no puedo ir sola hasta mi casa. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero iré yo sola.

Bella no le dio tiempo a protestar, salió de allí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Se sentía bien, el nuevo trabajo le hacía sentirse normal, no la asesina monstruosa de los últimos años. Si las cosas seguían así, en poco tiempo podría llevar la vida que siempre había querido.

--^^--

Los días siguientes fueron de excesiva felicidad para todos, Jasper estaba aprendiendo medicina como aprendiz de su padre, Alice lo veía todas las mañanas antes de que se fuera, y eso la animaba. Emmet y Rosalie se entendían a la perfección, se llevaban muy bien. Edward intentaba acercarse a Bella, pero ella se apartaba de él cuando lo notaba, al principio Edward pensó que lo estaba rechazando, pero después entendió que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir si se abría a él.

Una mañana, Emmet llevó a Alice a la habitación de arriba para que descansara mientras él y Rosalie salían a comprar algunas cosas para la taberna, Bella estaba preparando las mesas y Jasper había tenido que irse con Carlisle para atender una emergencia. Por eso Edward le llevó a Alice algo de almuerzo, entró sin mirar hacia la cama, se encaminó a la mesa para dejar la bandeja y cuando se giró vio que Alice intentaba mantenerse en pie sujetándose a la pared. Cuando Alice vio que Edward la miraba le fallaron las piernas y cayó, Edward corrió a sujetarla antes de que cayera.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, lo siento.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que intentabas? ¿Y si no hubiera estado yo para cogerte?

-Lo siento- Alice bajó la cabeza, se sentía avergonzada- Es que hoy... he sentido un hormigueo en las piernas y quería comprobar si me estaba recuperando- Cayó esperando una reprimenda por parte de Edward, pero al no escucharla continuó- Parece que si estoy mejor, he estado en pie casi 5 minutos, hacía años que no podía.

Edward la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó, le besó en la frente como señal de cariño cuando escuchó un grito desde la puerta.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANA?!- Bella estaba mirándolo con odio.

-Tranquila Bella, no pas...

-Calla Alice, esto no se queda así. Te avisé de lo que ocurriría si les dañabas.

-Pero si no le he hecho nada.

-Pero lo estabas intentando.

Bella se tiró al cuello de él y lo golpeó duramente, hizo que él cayera al suelo junto a la cama de Alice, cuando Bella volvía a lanzarse a por él, el cuerpo de Alice se colocó sobre el de Edward haciéndole de escudo, al verlo Bella paró en el acto.

-¡Bella escúchame!- Alice decía sin mirarla pero llorando- El me estaba ayudando, yo intenté levantarme y caí. Él me ha atrapado antes de caer y me ha dejado en la cama- Bella los miraba con la boca abierta- No le hagas daño, no ha hecho nada malo- La voz de Alice se quebró por las lágrimas.

Bella miró a Edward para corroborar la versión de Alice y al mirarle a los ojos vio el error que había cometido. Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo de allí, se sentía terriblemente mal, por ello corrió hasta que llegó al único sitio donde se sentía segura, la tumba de su madre.

Mientras, en la taberna, todos subieron al ver salir corriendo a Bella, Emmet se asustó al ver a Edward con la cara cubierta de sangre y a Alice encima llorando.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Bella pensó que Edward intentaba hacer lo mismo que Phil- Dijo Alice todavía llorando- Pero solo estaba ayudándome, me estaba colocando otra vez en la cama. Al verlo, Bella se ha vuelto loca y ha empezado a golpearle.

-¡Dios! La hemos jodido. Ahora no volverá a venir, puedes estar seguro.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que le ha pasado? Solo le estaba dando a Alice un beso en la frente.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Alice es lo más importante que tenemos. Cuando pasó el "accidente", Bella cambió, no volvió a ser la misma. Antes era alegre y cariñosa. Pero desde que pasó todo ella no es la misma. Empezó a aceptar trabajos como asesina, al principio solo para acabar con gente como Phil, pero poco a poco fue aceptando cualquier trabajo. Yo siempre he intentado ayudarla, intentando hacerle ver que ese no es el camino, pero solo Alice consigue que vea que ella no es un monstruo.

-¿Y por que no va a volver? Yo la perdono y punto. Entiendo porque lo ha hecho, si yo viera que alguien quiere hacerle algo a mi hermana también reaccionaría así.

-No volverá porque ahora pensará que es un monstruo, te ha dañado sin motivo, tú solo estabas ayudando a lo que más valor tiene para ella. Se sentirá fatal y no querrá hablar con nadie durante semanas.

-Voy a ir a hablar con ella- Dijo Edward decidido- Tengo que hacerle ver que no pasa nada.

-¿Estás loco?- Gritó Emmet- Si vas ahora te matará de verdad.

-Tengo que intentarlo, dime donde puedo encontrarla.

-Tío, estás como una cabra. Estará en la colina del valle de la Luna. Allí es donde está enterrada nuestra madre.

Edward salió corriendo hacia allí, tenía que aclararle las cosas, aunque se sentía dolido por la desconfianza de ella, también entendía los motivos de esa desconfianza. No podía culparla por ello.

Cuando llegó la encontró arrodillada frente a la tumba de su madre desahogándose.

-Mamá, te necesito, no se que hacer. Alice y Emmet confían en mi y yo no hago más que decepcionarlo y hacerlos sufrir. Mamá... Soy una mala persona, solo provoco dolor a mi alrededor... Si hubieras visto como me he puesto... Podía haberlo matado, y no estaba haciendo nada malo... Solo ayudar a Alice... Mamá, no se si algún día me perdonará por lo que le he hecho...

-Claro que te perdono. Ha sido un mal entendido.

Bella giró y lo vio allí de pie, mirándola, pero no como ella esperaba, no tenía odio ni rencor en su mirada, al contrario, tenía admiración y cariño.

-¿Perdonarme? ¿Como puedes perdonarme después de lo que te he hecho?

-Te perdono porque entiendo el motivo. Porque se que en el fondo tú no eres así. Porque se que sufres por esto.

-Qué sabrás tú. Apenas me conoces.

-Solo he venido para decirte que te perdono, que no te atormentes. Y también, que cuando quieras hablar, estaré dispuesto a escucharte- Dijo Edward antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Otro capítulo más!!!**

**Que Bella más dura, ja, ja, ja, ja.**

**Me encanta verla así y no como la típica niña buena e inocente. Pero como habéis visto también tiene sus momentos débiles.**

**Le hace falta la fuerza de su madre, sentir que alguien la cuida a ella...**

**En el próximo capitulo, Bella intentará acercarse a Edward a pesar de sus prejuicios. Se dará cuenta de que en verdad lo quiere. Pero no sabra si arriesgarse o no.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestros reviews.**

**Como digo en todas mis historias, si tenéis cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Las cosas siempre pueden empeorar"**

Bella se quedó un poco más en el valle de la Luna pensando, se sentía como una basura al lado de su familia y de la familia Cullen. No entendía como Edward la había perdonado después de lo que le había hecho.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no llegaba a comprender que él siguiera hablándole, que la perdonara, por ello decidió volver a casa, era ya muy tarde y sus hermanos estarían preocupados por ella. Caminó lentamente hacia la casa, estaba lejos pero no le importaba, necesitaba estar despejada antes de encararse a Emmet y a Alice, sabía que los había decepcionado y eso era lo que más le dolía de todo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de abrir, se esperaba las miradas de reproche de Emmet y los ojos llorosos de Alice, pero no se esperaba lo que encontró nada más entrar. La mesa estaba preparada, había tres platos, velas en la mesa y en el suelo subiendo por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Bella siguió las velas que llevaban hasta la habitación de Alice, abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse a Emmet y Alice mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Te hemos echado de menos hermanita- Dijo Emmet haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.

-Hace rato que esperamos que llegaras, hemos estado preparándolo todo para cuando llegaras.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Si lo único que he hecho ha sido decepcionaros y hacer daño a la única familia que se ha preocupado por nosotros y nos ha aceptado a pesar de mi pasado.

-Lo hacemos porque tenemos a la mejor hermana del mundo- Dijo Alice acariciándole la mano- Lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido porque querías protegerme, al igual que lo que pasó con Phil. No eres mala Bella, todo lo que has hecho lo has hecho por nosotros.

-No lo decís en serio, así que dejar de actuar.

-¿Actuar?- Emmet cogió a Bella y la sentó en sus rodillas dejándola de cara a Alice- Bella, no estamos actuando, aunque lo que has hecho no está bien, lo has hecho por proteger a la enana- Emmet le revolvió el pelo a Alice- Y tanto nosotros como los Cullen sabemos que lo que ha pasado ha sido por eso y no porque quisieras hacer daño.

-Si, y nos han invitado a comer mañana a su casa. Mañana es fiesta y no hay que trabajar. Tenemos que celebrar cosas- Dijo Alice emocionada.

-¿Celebrar? ¿Qué hay que celebrar?

-Pues que Emmet está cortejando a Rosalie.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Bella se giró a su hermano incrédula- ¿Va en serio?

-Claro que va en serio, hoy se lo he dicho a Carlisle.

-Vaya... Me alegro por ti hermanito- Bella abrazó a Emmet muy fuerte- Espero que aunque al final te cases no te olvides de nosotras.

-Eso nunca ocurrirá, ¿como podría vivir yo sin mis dos chicas? ¿A quién voy a molestar sino?- Dijo haciendo cosquillas a Bella y a Alice a la vez.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Bella no podía parar de reír- Emmet... Ja, ja, ja... Para...

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Emmet... sino paras... Ja, ja, ja... No puedo contarle... Ja, ja, ja... El otro motivo... De celebración...Ja, ja, ja.

-Es verdad- Dijo Emmet dejando de hacerle cosquillas- Vamos cuéntale.

-Bella, quiero que veas el motivo por el que Edward me estaba ayudando- Alice apartó las sábanas que cubrían sus delgadas piernas y se puso al borde de la cama- Emmet, ¿me ayudas?

Emmet quitó a Bella de encima suyo, se acercó a Alice y la puso sobre sus propios pies.

-¿Qué haces Emmet? Se va a caer.

-Calla Bells y mira- Le dijo su hermano.

Emmet tomó las manos de su hermana pequeña y se alejó un poco, Alice, arrastrando los pies fue avanzando hasta llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación guiada por Emmet.

-¿A que es genial?- Dijo Emmet abrazando a Alice y cargándola hasta la cama- ¿Bella?- Se giró a mirarla- ¿No es estup...?

-...- Bella estaba llorando, había luchado tanto por conseguir que su hermana volviera a caminar que ahora que lo había visto no le salían las palabras.

-Bella- Alice se abrazó a su hermana- ¿No te alegras? Yo creí que eso te alegraría- Alice sonaba triste.

-¿Alegrarme?- Dijo Bella levantándole el mentón a su hermana- Eso es quedarse corto. Es increíble, no puedo creerme que estés caminando.

-Por eso Edward me cogió, intenté caminar yo sola apoyada en la pared y caí cuando el entró en la habitación.

-Hay cabecita loca- Dijo Bella sonriéndole y devolviéndole el abrazo a Alice- No tienes que hacer las cosas a lo loco.

-Lo siento- Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa- El doctor Cullen dice que estoy recuperándome muy bien, pero que aun me queda mucho por hacer. Dice que mi espalda está muy resentida pero que si hago lo que me dice, dentro de poco podré caminar como antes.

-Bella, mañana vamos a ir a verlos y a celebrarlo, y tú vas a venir te guste o no. Se lo debemos.

-Lo se, le debo una disculpa a Edward y tengo que agradecerles a todos todo lo que han y están haciendo por nosotros.

Los tres se abrazaron entre lágrimas de felicidad y risas, estuvieron hablando durante toda la noche como hacía tiempo que no hacían hasta que los tres se quedaron dormidos en la cama de Alice, abrazándose unos a otros.

Al día siguiente bajaron los tres hasta la posada, donde los estaba esperando Jasper para conducirlos hasta la casa, Bella iba detrás un poco incomoda. Cuando llegaron a la casa Carlisle estaba en la entrada terminando de limpiar su caballo.

-Hola a todos- Dijo sonriente- Vamos a dentro, todos os están esperando.

Entraron todos en la casa y se saludaron, Carlisle les presentó a Esme, su mujer, después Bella no quería acercarse a nadie, se sentía demasiado culpable para ello, pero de pronto sintió como una mano aprisionaba delicadamente su muñeca derecha y la hacía girar.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo Edward indicándole la dirección del balcón de la casa- Creo que me lo debes.

Bella solo asintió y lo acompañó hasta allí, una vez allí el la miró fijamente pero ella no se atrevió, sabía que debía disculparse pero su ego se lo impedía.

-Puesto que tú no quieres hablar lo haré yo- Dijo Edward- Mira, aunque no te lo creas entiendo tu reacción de ayer, no era la adecuada pero, ¿quién es sensato cuando pensamos que está en peligro un ser querido?- Bella lo escuchaba sin mirarle- Solo quiero que sepas que no quiero que te alejes por lo que pasó ayer, yo ya lo he olvidado, ¿harás tú lo mismo?- Bella siguió igual- ¡Por favor Bella, contéstame!

La respuesta de Bella fue automática, no pudo evitar juntar sus labios con los de él para separarlos rápidamente y salir corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

Edward se había quedado helado, un beso era lo que menos esperaba en esos momentos, aunque la sensación que le hizo sentir ese beso no la cambiaría por nada.

Entró poco después en el comedor para empezar con la celebración, se sentó junto a Bella que no quería mirarle. Carlisle se puso en pie y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, hoy tenemos varias cosas que celebrar, primero que Alice se está recuperando rápidamente y pronto podrá volver a caminar con normalidad- Todos aplaudieron- Segundo que Emmet nos ha manifestado su intención de casarse con Rosalie y esta ha aceptado- Más aplausos- Y tercero, y creo que este si será una sorpresa para todos, Esme y yo vamos a tener otro hijo.

-¿Lo dices en serio papá?- Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos a tener otro hermanito?- Rosalie preguntó emocionada.

-...- Jasper estaba en shock.

-Si, así es- Dijo Esme sonriendo feliz.

Todo fueron aplausos y gritos de júbilo, hasta Bella levantó la cabeza para sonreirles y desearles lo mejor.

La celebración se alargó hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche, todos estaban muy cansados y apunto de irse cuando sin previo aviso Alice se tiró sobre Bella empujándola y soltando un grito de dolor.

Cuando todos miraron, Alice tenía una flecha atravesada en el pecho, la flecha había entrado por la ventana y Alice había apartado de su alcance a su hermana.

-¡ALICE!- Gritó Bella tomándola entre sus brazos, los demás no pudieron ir con ella, un montón de hombres del rey entraron en la casa. Edward y Jasper evitaron que ninguno se acercara a Bella y a Alice.

-Alice, esto va a doler.

-Vale... Cuando quieras.

-Vale, a la una, a las dos..., ¡y a las tres!- Gritó Bella tirando de la flecha para que saliera del cuerpo de Alice, cogió un trozo de su camiseta y lo colocó sobre la herida- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

Mientras, los demás se defendían como podían, Emmet protegía a Rosalie ayudando a Carlisle con los soldados. Pero uno se les escapó y tomó a Esme, que aunque se resistió, no pudo hacer nada. El soldado salió con Esme de la casa, en cuanto lo vieron, Emmet, Carlisle y Rosalie salieron detrás de ellos.

Edward y Jasper consiguieron aplacar a sus asaltantes, cuando no quedó ninguno dentro de la casa, cogieron a Alice, que estaba apoyada en las rodillas de Bella, y la subieron al piso de arriba. Había que parar la hemorragia.

Edward traeme agua y paños limpios- Edward salió corriendo a por lo pedido por su hermano- Bella, necesito que la sujetes muy fuerte, la herida es grande y voy a tener que coser, y no es muy agradable.

Edward llegó con el agua y los paños y ayudó a Jasper a desinfectar la herida antes de coser. Mientras Jasper cosía, Bella sujetaba a Alice intentando que no se moviera a pesar del dolor, y Edward vigilaba que no entrara nadie en la casa.

-Están atacando todo el pueblo- Dijo Edward- El rey ha decidido tomar medidas contra nosotros.

Una hora después, Alice estaba vendada y dormía en el regazo de Bella, mientras Edward y Jasper buscaban algo con lo que defenderse si volvían a aparecer guardias, aunque las cosas fuera estaban bastante más tranquilas, nunca se sabía.

Entraron por la puerta Carlisle, Emmet y Rosalie, Carlisle lloraba y Rosalie estaba en otro lugar, mientras los brazos de Emmet la sujetaban.

-Papá, ¿donde está mamá?- Preguntó Jasper viendo que no estaba con ellos.

-¡Esos cerdos la han matado!

-Eso es imposible- Edward no podía creerlo- ¿Lo habéis visto?

-No... Encontramos el medallón de tu abuela, sabes que ella nunca se lo quita, estaba junto a parte de su ropa desgarrada y llena de sangre. Además, después del grito que escuchamos de ella...

Edward empezó a llorar, su madre era el pilar de la familia, la que siempre conseguía que todos estuvieran juntos, si ella no estaba la familia Cullen no sería igual.

-Yo no creo que esté muerta- Dijo Bella con voz firme- Si hubieran querido matarla, lo habrían hecho aquí, no se la habrían llevado.

-Aunque así fuera- Dijo Carlisle hablando con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos- No sabemos donde buscar, ni como sacarla de donde la tengan.

-A ver, estáis ante el mejor ladrón y la mejor asesina de todo el puñetero reino. Si encontramos un rastreador podríamos llegar y sacarla de donde demonios sea que la tengan.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pensaban seriamente en la idea de Bella, Carlisle nunca había sido partidario de la violencia, pero se trataba de su esposa y ahora también de su hijo.

-Si estáis seguros de que podéis conseguirlo, adelante. Pero no os arriesguéis en vano, estoy casi seguro de que no la encontraréis, al menos con vida.

-Bella, vamos a buscar a Jacob Black- Dijo Edward firme y serio- Es el mejor rastreador que hay, nunca he visto a nadie rastrear como él.

-Pues vamonos ya, cuanto antes salgamos mejor. No hay que perder tiempo.

Bella dejó a Alice en una cama y se abrazó a su hermano pidiéndole que la cuidara, después Carlisle los abrazó a los dos.

-La encontréis o no, muchas gracias por lo que vais a hacer.

Bella y Edward salieron corriendo a buscar a Jacob, sería complicado hacerle aceptar pero debían intentarlo.

Cuando los dos desaparecieron por la puerta, Jasper se giró a Carlisle.

-No he querido decir nada delante de ella porque no estaba seguro, pero creo que la flecha que alcanzó a Alice estaba envenenada.

-Enséñamela- Dijo Emmet sentando a Rosalie en una silla. Observó la flecha- Si que está envenenada- Olió la flecha- Es veneno de escorpión.

-¿Veneno de escorpión?- Carlisle quedó más pálido de lo que estaba- Pero ese veneno es muy fuerte, hay que hacer el antídoto pronto o morirá.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tiene?

- Unos tres días. Puedo hacer que el veneno se ralentice unos días, pero serían unos días solo, le quedan unos cinco días como máximo.

-¿Qué necesitas para el antídoto?- Emmet estaba muy ansioso.

-Pues necesito una planta muy extraña, crece en las colinas de Shadow. Es roja y azul. Pero es muy difícil de conseguir.

-No importa, iré a buscarla- Dijo Emmet decidido- Tengo que salvar a mi hermana.

-Yo iré contigo- Habló Rosalie por primera vez desde que habían llegado- La encontraremos más rápido si la buscamos dos.

Ambos salieron corriendo, tenían un viaje de dos días y un solo día para buscarla, después tenían que volver en otros dos días. No tenían mucho tiempo.

Carlisle y Jasper se quedaron con Alice.

-Jasper, lo has hecho muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo.

-Gracias papá, no podía dejar que muriera.

-¿La quieres hijo?

-Más que a nada papá. Tenemos que hacer algo para salvarla, hay que conseguir tiempo hasta que vuelvan Emmet y Rosalie.

-Ve por agua y muchas vendas, vamos a tener que enfriar mucho su cuerpo, además la fiebre empezará a subir pronto.

Jasper fue al pozo a por agua después de dejar preparadas las vendas, mientras Carlisle, le quitaba a Alice la ropa que llevaba, Alice debía estar en ropa interior para poder enfriar mejor su cuerpo.

Las cosas no pintaban bien para ninguno, y no parecía que fueran a mejorar en breve.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, la cosa se pone interesante...**

**Esme está embarazada, me hacía mucha ilusión que fuera ella la que tuviera el bebé, nunca es ella y en mi opinión es la mejor madre. Pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?**

**¿Lograrán Bella y Edward convencer a Jacob de que les ayude? ¿Emmet y Rosalie encontrarán la flor para el antídoto? ¿Jasper y Carlisle conseguiran frenar el veneno?**

**Bueno en los próximos capítulos lo veréis.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, ayudan mucho a la inspiración.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Luchando contra el tiempo"**

Edward guiaba a Bella por el pueblo, él sabía que Jacob estaría bien escondido, seguramente habría rastreado a los asaltantes antes de que llegaran. El único sitio que se le ocurría era la antigua granja abandonada. Allí nunca iba nadie y estaba muy cerca de su casa, era un buen escondite. Bella y Edward entraron rápidamente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Se escuchó la voz de Jacob- Son dos ratas que se han metido en las fauces del gato.

-Hemos venido a pedir tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- Dijo Jacob saltando delante de ellos- ¿Y por qué debería ayudarte Cullen? ¿O a esta bestia que tienes al lado?

-Porque tú eres el mejor rastreando y tenemos que seguir...

-¡Calla! No voy a seguir a nadie que haya estado esta tarde por el pueblo, no pienso perseguir soldados.

-¡Serás gilipollas!- Gritó Bella cabreada- ¡A ti que más te da, con tu asqueroso culo a salvo mientras el resto del pueblo se enfrenta a las tropas del rey! ¡Pues vas a ir! ¡Si no fueras un cobarde de mierda y hubieras avisado al pueblo mi hermana no estaría herida en una cama y las tropas no se habrían llevado a Esme!- Bella cogió la camisa de Jacob- Así que ¡YA ESTÁS MOVIENDO TU GORDO CULO HACIA FUERA Y NOS VAS A AYUDAR A ENCONTRAR A ESME! ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-S.. Si..iii, señora- Dijo Jacob antes de salir rápidamente de la granja.

-¿¡Alguien más quiere venir!?- Nadie dijo nada ni se movió- ¡Entonces meteos en vuestros asuntos y no espiéis las conversaciones ajenas!

Bella tomó el brazo de Edward y lo sacó de allí, Jacob los esperaba en la puerta con cara de miedo.

-¿Te hace falta algo?- Preguntó Edward sin mirar a Bella.

-Nnnn... Nooo... Voy a buscar el rastro y ahora vengo a avisaros.

Jacob salió disparado para buscar alguna pista que le dijera por donde se habían llevado a la mujer.

-Recuérdame que nunca te haga enfadar- Dijo Edwar mirándola mientras se reía.

-Ahora ya sabes como me pongo cuando me cabreo, y suerte ha tenido de que no tuviera a mano ningún arma, sino el chico no lo cuenta.

Edward empezó a reír de forma descontrolada, la verdad es que se había asustado al escuchar hablar a Bella, pero ahora le parecía cómico.

Unos minutos después Jacob apareció otra vez, les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, los condujo hasta el borde del camino.

-Se han ido por aquí, hay signos de violencia por el sendero, ella se resistió mucho- Dijo Jacob mirando el camino- Aquí- Dijo señalando un árbol cercano- Ella se agarró intentando que la soltaran, y dos hombres la cogieron. Ella cayó al suelo y la golpearon y la subieron a un caballo.

-¿De donde has sacado todo eso?- Dijo Bella perpleja- Yo no veo ni una sola señal y tú has visto una escena completa.

-Por eso yo soy el rastreador y tú la asesina- Dijo Jacob mirándola y riendo, pero al ver la mirada de Bella conectarse con la suya paro de reír- Lo siento, señora.

-Explícanos donde ves todas esas cosas- Dijo Edward intentando apaciguar el ambiente.

-Pues, para empezar, el camino está lleno de huellas, tanto de hombres como de caballos- Dijo mostrándoles diferentes zonas donde si te fijabas las veías- En el árbol, hay restos de ropa femenina y junto a él hay signos de alguien en el suelo, además de que hay sangre ahí, no demasiada pero la hay. Y justo junto a esos restos el peso del caballo aumenta, por eso las pisadas se notan más ahí, por eso se que la han subido al caballo.

Edward se acercó al árbol y vio los restos de ropa, eran claramente restos del vestido azul que su madre llevaba puesto.

-Hay que darse prisa, sino perderemos el rastro- Dijo Jacob empezando a caminar sin apartar su mirada del camino.

-¡Eh, Black!- Le llamó Bella- Si dejas de comportarte como un idiota podremos llevarnos bien los tres durante el viaje, pero sino...- Bella miró con odio la cara de Jacob, y este solo asintió.

A los dos días de viaje se encontraron con algunas pistas más. Descubrieron que se habían separado en dos grupos, y para su sorpresa, el grupo que llevaba a Esme no iba hacia la capital del reino con James, sino que iba al pequeño pueblo de Forks, donde Mike Newton era el alcalde.  
Llegaron a las afueras del pueblo cuando se encontraron posada, parecía abandonada, pero Jacob se acercó a ella rápidamente, se paró delante de la puerta y la acarició con los dedos.  
-Aquí es donde yo vivía antes con mi mujer hace 5 años, cuando a mi me desterraron ella se quedó aquí. Parece que no pudo seguir sola- Empezó a llorar.  
Alguien abrió la puerta desde dentro, era un niño muy parecido a Jacob, que se quedó mirando a los tres viajeros.  
-¿Quieren algo?- Pregunto el niño con miedo- No hemos hecho nada malo. No le peguen a mi mamá. Ella no ha hecho nada.  
-¿Quién eres tú pequeño?- Se acercó Bella a él sonriendo.  
-Seth, Seth Black.  
Jacob abrió mucho los ojos, se quedó mirando al niño fijamente hasta que se escuchó una voz dentro.  
-Seth, cariño, te he dicho que no abras a desconocidos. Puede ser...- La mujer se quedó quieta al asomar la cabeza- ¿Jake?  
-Si, Leah, soy yo.  
-¡Jake!- La mujer saltó a los brazos de él y lo abrazó fuertemente- No puedo creer que seas tú, te he echado tanto de menos.  
-Y yo a ti, mi vida- Jacob se separó de ella- Estos son Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. ¿Y este hombrecito es...?  
-Si, es tu hijo. Cuando te marchaste no lo sabía, me enteré de que estaba embarazada tres semanas después, por eso no fui a verte, tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo.  
Jacob se agachó a mirar al niño, y este se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces.  
-¡Papá!- El niño lloraba en los brazos de su padre.  
-Pero que desconsiderada soy, pasad por favor. Estáis como en vuestra casa.  
Bella y Edward entraron en la casa seguidos de Leah cogida del brazo de Jacob y con el niño en brazos.  
-Siento no poder ofreceros nada mejor, pero el señor Newton nos ha quitado muchas cosas, y la casa está hecha un desastre. Espero que no les importe compartir habitación.  
-Para nada- Dijo Bella sonriéndole a la mujer- Es usted muy amable.  
-Después les subiré algo de comer, para que se recuperen del viaje, Jake me ha dicho que mañana tienen que salir los tres pronto.  
Edward y Bella asintieron y la mujer salió tras una breve inclinación.  
-Están peor aquí que nosotros siendo desterrados- Dijo Bella con dolor- Estás personas no merecen lo que les ha pasado.  
-Hasta siento lástima por Jacob, ahora entiendo porque era tan borde, estaba desquiciado por no poder estar con su familia.  
Poco después, Leah les llevó la cena. Ellos no quisieron bajar, la familia tendría muchas cosas que hablar y necesitaban intimidad. Después de cenar, Bella fue hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando el pueblo.  
-¿Sabes? Yo también era de aquí. Mi madre era la mejor haciendo joyas, yo la ayudaba, se me daba bastante bien. De hecho, si Phil no hubiera sido tan capullo, me hubiera dedicado a ello.  
-Has sufrido muchas cosas y a pesar de ello sigues siendo esa dulce niña que yo recuerdo.  
-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Bella desconcertada.  
-Tú no te acuerdas de mi, tú tenías 5 años. Yo me caí de un árbol y, mientras mi amigo Tyler iba corriendo a buscar ayuda, tú apareciste. Me abrazaste y me dijiste que no llorara, que tenía que ser un chico fuerte porque...  
-Porque sino no podría casarme contigo- Acabó Bella la frase- ¿Eras tú aquel niño?  
-Así es- Dijo Edward acercándose a ella y rodeándole la cintura- Después de eso mi padre se marchó a otro pueblo, cuando volvimos 5 años después tú ya no estabas. Te volví a ver cuando tuvimos que irnos de aquí desterrados, vosotros vivíais cerca del pueblo y tú no me recordabas, así que esperé que algún día vinieras a verme.  
Bella, siguiendo sus impulsos, puso sus labios sobre los de Edward, este al principio se quedó quieto, pero enseguida correspondió a los besos de Bella.  
Lo que había empezado siendo un reencuentro de un amor infantil, acabó convirtiéndose en una declaración de amor tanto sentimental como física, y la luna filtrándose por la ventana fue la única testigo de este amor.

**--^^--^^--**

La noche de su segundo día de viaje Rosalie y Emmet por fin llegaron a las tierras de Shadow y Emmet no quería caminar más.  
-No es bueno caminar por la noche en estas tierras.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Se habla de extrañas criaturas, de piel oscura. Son criaturas muy inteligentes pero muy salvajes, acechan a los viajeros que se atreven a adentrarse por las noches- Rosalie palideció y se estremeció un poco por el miedo- A nosotros no nos harán nada porque estamos en el borde de las tierras y porque no estamos merodeando. Pero te aconsejo que no salgas esta noche.  
-Emmet, ¿que son esas criaturas?  
-No lo se, nunca las he visto. Es posible que no sean más que leyendas para asustar a la gente, pero estando contigo no quiero arriesgarme.  
-Gracias- Rosalie se colocó junto a él en la pequeña tienda hecha con tela- ¿Puedo dormir junto a ti? No creo ser capaz de dormir yo sola.  
-Claro que si, mi amor. Yo velaré tus sueños- Dijo Emmet dándole un casto beso en los labios.  
Rosalie se durmió enseguida, el calor del cuerpo de Emmet le hacia sentir seguridad.  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rosalie despertó, se encontró a Emmet mirándola fijamente.  
-Hola preciosa, ¿has dormido bien?  
-Si, ¿y tú?  
-No he dormido- Rosalie puso cara de espanto- Te dije que velaría tus sueños. Además así he podido escuchar. Alguien se ha acercado a la tienda y ha dicho que nos vayamos hoy, que si esta noche permanecemos aquí no saldremos con vida.  
-Entonces hay que darse prisa. Además a Alice no le queda mucho tiempo.  
Los dos se levantaron y recogieron todo rápidamente, llegaron a un prado lleno de flores, y estaban seguros de que por allí estaría la flor que necesitaban.  
Ambos empezaron a mirar por el prado, pero no encontraban la flor, Emmet se estaba desesperando. Dibujó la imagen de la flor que buscaban en su mente y entonces la vio, a los pies de un árbol alejado de ellos estaba la flor, la veía rodeada de luz, como diciéndole "Oye, que estoy aquí". Emmet se levantó y corrió hacia ella, no creía lo que veía, necesitaba cerciorarse de que lo que veía era cierto. Cuando llegó hasta ella, la cogió aun incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar.  
-Emmet, ¿como lo has hecho? Estaba a mucha distancia y apenas se veía.  
-Solo la he dibujado en la mente y de pronto la vi aquí.  
-Ya tendremos tiempo de averiguar que ha pasado, ahora tenemos que irnos, aun nos quedan dos días de viaje.  
- Tienes razón, si salimos ahora puede que lleguemos un día antes.  
Los dos salieron corriendo, con la flor en una bolsa de viaje pequeña que llevaba Emmet a su espalda y ambos cogidos de la mano. Corrían sin saber que alguien los miraba con odio.

**--^^--^^--**

En la casa de los Cullen, Jasper intentaba que el cuerpo de Alice no aumentara la temperatura. Al estar en verano era complicado, Carlisle llenó una tina de agua helada del río y metió dentro a Alice.  
-Jasper, necesito que te metas con ella y la sujetes. Tengo que buscar unas cosas. Puede que consiga hacer un ungüento que haga que no le suba la temperatura. No dejes que su cabeza se meta en el agua, en la frente ponle paños húmedos.  
Jasper obedeció a su padre y se metió con ropa y todo, sujetó a Alice entre sus brazos y colocó un paño en su frente.  
-Alice, si puedes oírme tienes que ser fuerte. Emmet y Rosalie no tardarán en llegar, llevan dos días y medio fuera, están haciendo todo lo que pueden por ayudarte. No te rindas Alice- Jasper acercó sus labios al oído de Alice- Alice te necesito, no me dejes- Le susurró- Te quiero Alice.  
-Yyy... Yyy... Yyyooo... Tammm... bien- Salió de los labios de Alice.  
Jasper enfocó sus ojos en los de ella y vio como se abrían poco a poco.  
-Eso es Alice, lucha- Jasper estaba sonriendo- ¡Papá! ¡Corre, ven aquí!  
-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Carlisle corriendo hasta allí.  
-Alice ha despertado, mira, ha abierto los ojos.  
-Pero eso es increíble. Alice, ¿puedes oírme?  
-Sss....iiii- Respondió con dificultad- Ttteennn... gggooo... fffrrríooo.  
Carlisle ayudó a Jasper a sacarla de la tina y a tumbarla sobre la cama, la taparon un poco, no podían dejar que le subiera otra vez la temperatura.  
-¿Mejor así?- Preguntó Jasper colocándole unos almohadones en la espalda para que estuviera incorporada.  
-Si, muchas gracias.  
-Alice, escuchame- Dijo Carlisle muy serio- Tienes veneno corriendo por tus venas. Emmet y Rosalie han ido a buscar lo necesario para el antídoto.  
-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.  
-Lo se- Respondió Alice sonriendo- Lo he visto- Ambos pusieron cara extraña pensando que estaba delirando- Tengo visiones, por eso vi que la flecha iba a darle a Bella, por eso la aparté. Por eso también sabía quien eras antes de conocerte.  
-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Viste que la flecha le iba a dar a Bella?- Carlisle seguía incrédulo.  
-Si, no siempre tengo visiones, ellas vienen solas a mi cabeza, y siempre son de la gente que quiero.  
Carlisle estaba convencido de que Alice no mentía, y al tomar la temperatura de su cuerpo también descartó los delirios y las alucinaciones. Le preparó un poco de sopa, y Jasper le ayudó a tomárselo. Por la noche, el veneno volvió a hacer efecto y Alice volvió a tener la temperatura corporal muy elevada, aunque estaba consciente.  
-Bella y Edward la encontrarán y la salvarán- Fueron las palabras de Alice antes de dormirse.  
Esas palabras le llegaron a Carlisle al corazón. Alice estaba inconsciente cuando habían hablado de Esme, y no lo habían comentado desde que ella había despertado, por lo que no podía saberlo.  
Carlisle entonces estuvo seguro de que Alice veía el futuro y de que Esme, su querida esposa, volvería a su lado, su hijo y Bella la traerían viva.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hola!!! No os quejaréis, dos capítulos el mismo día.**

**Este me ha gustado mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**

**Antes de que nadie lo diga, de esa noche de pasión entre Edward y Bella no va a surgir ningún niño, los crios vendrán más adelante.**

**Ahora si, ¿que os parece la historia de amor de Edward y Bella? A mi me parece preciosa.**

**¿Y Jacob? Seguro que todos pensabais que lo iba a poner de malo, pues de eso nada, el pobre tenía un motivo para estar amargado.**

**Emmet es genial, siempre pensando en su amada. Pero ¿alguien adivina quien es el que los mira con odio? En su parte he dado una pequeña pista, pero aun tardaréis en saber quien es, porque eso viene bastante después.**

**Jasper es genial, me encanta como quiere a Alice, y como Alice se despierta al escucharlo.**

**Y Carlisle, como recupera las esperanzas al escuchar la visión de Alice. Creo que esa es la parte que más me gusta de la historia.**

**¿Y a vosotros? ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero vuestros reviews, aunque en el capitulo anterior no haya tenido muchos, mientras alguien la lea y quiera que continue lo haré. Estoy muy contenta por como está quedando la historia.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"**La esperanza es lo último que se pierde"**

Cuando Bella despertó en mitad de la noche y se encontró en el suelo, desnuda, y entre los brazos de Edward, recordó todo lo que había ocurrido, como se habían entregado el uno al otro.

Al recordarlo no pudo evitar una sonrisa, y mirándole dormir se prometió a si misma que, aunque para el resto del mundo ella fuera dura y despiadada, para él y su familia sería la joven dulce y amable que él recordaba.

Bella sabía que Jacob no tardaría en subir y no le hacía gracia que los encontrara así, por eso decidió despertar a Edward.

-Edward, despierta- Dijo moviéndole- Tenemos que vestirnos.

-No quiero- Fue su respuesta antes de cogerla y tumbarla para colocarse sobre ella- Me gusta estar así- Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Si fuera por mi, nos quedaríamos así para siempre, pero me temo que hay cosas más importantes, tenemos que encontrar a tu madre.

Bella le besó en los labios antes de darle pequeños empujones para que se levantara, Edward obedeció sin queja, pero no dejó de mirarla mientras ella se vestía.

Poco después, Jacob subió a buscarlos para irse. Tenían mucho que hacer. Salieron de la casa sin hace ruido, Leah y Seth aun dormían.

-Os debo una bien gorda. No creí que volvería a ver a mi mujer y gracias a vosotros la he encontrado a ella y a mi hijo.

-No hace falta que lo agradezcas- Dijo Bella- Nos basta con que nos lleves hasta donde tienen a Esme.

-¿Qué harás cuando la hayamos encontrado?- Le preguntó Edward a Jacob- Después, tú podrás irte, para volver ya nos apañaremos nosotros.

-Iré por ellos y me los llevaré al pueblo. Por lo menos allí vivirán mejor y no tendrán que salir de casa a escondidas y con miedo.

Caminaron durante todo el día siguiendo una huellas, que Jacob reconoció como de los hombres de Mike, hasta la puerta de un cementerio.

-¿Por qué nos has traído a este lugar?- Preguntó Bella confundida.

-Las huellas llegan hasta aquí- Jacob les hizo una señal de que se escondieran y guardaran silencio.

Se ocultaron tras unos arbustos junto al camino y vieron salir a unos guardias de lo que parecía una tumba y alejarse hacia el pueblo.

-Jacob, vuelve por tu familia y sácala de aquí- Ordenó Edward- El resto es cosa nuestra.

-Si salís con vida y necesitáis algo, no dudéis en llamarme, ya sabéis donde encontrarme.

-Jacob- Bella lo llamó antes de que se fuera- Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías decirle a mi hermana que la quiero y que pronto iré con ella?

-Claro, buena suerte amigos.

Jacob, muy sigilosamente, se marchó por donde había venido, dejando a Bella y Edward solos. Ellos se acercaron a la tumba de la que habían salido los soldados, estos se la habían dejado abierta, seguramente porque no tardarían en volver, así que bajaron en silencio entre las sombras.

A lo lejos divisaron una luz y escucharon la voz de Mike. Ellos bajaron hasta que tuvieron total visibilidad de lo que ocurría.

Allí vieron a Esme en una celda y a Mike dando vueltas delante.

-Si no me dices donde lo guardas te aseguro que lo vas a lamentar. Ese medallón es lo único que puede quitarle el poder al rey.

-No te lo pienso entregar y te aseguro que mi hijo mayor conocerá el significado y entenderá que él es el auténtico heredero al trono.

-Has sido muy lista escondiendo el significado de ese medallón, así has pasado desapercibida, ¿verdad, alteza? Tu padre, el anterior rey, te enseñó muy bien.

-Claro que si- Dijo Esme con orgullo.

-Se me está haciendo tarde. Esta noche volverás a estar sola, pero mañana vendrá el propio rey a verte. Dulces sueños, majestad.

Edward y Bella no se movieron hasta que escucharon como se cerraban las puertas en la parte superior. Entonces salieron y bajaron hasta donde Esme estaba encerrada.

-¡Mamá!- Dijo Edward al llegar a los barrotes- ¿Estás bien?

-Edward ¿qué haces aquí? Y... Bella ¿cómo habéis encontrado este lugar?

-Hemos tenido ayuda, pero eso ahora no importa señora Cullen- Dijo Bella sacando de sus bolsillos una horquilla- Vamos a sacarla de aquí.

Bella metió la horquilla en la cerradura y jugó con ella hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la cerradura al abrirse, entonces el candado cedió y la puerta se abrió.

-Ahora te toca a ti, Edward. Si hay alguna complicación me encargo yo, pero tú eres el experto en huidas.

-Lo se- Edward sacó a su madre de la celda- Mamá, sube a mi espalda. Cuando nos alejemos te dejaré caminar.

Esme obedeció y se colocó sobre la espalda de su hijo, Edward se aseguró de que estuviera bien sujeta y tomó la mano de Bella. Subieron las escaleras y se ocultaron junto a las sobras que había tras los pilares de la entrada. Edward tiró piedras contra la puerta y, casi de inmediato, esta se abrió.

Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada estaban bajo el umbral. Edward lanzó una piedra escaleras abajo, los dos guardias corrieron hacia allí dejando la entrada desprotegida y libre para la huida.

Salieron silenciosamente de allí y se dirigieron al bosque. Ya había amanecido, Bella pensó que ese era el cuarto día que estaba sin ver a su hermana. Caminaron durante todo el día, alejándose de los caminos y los pueblos. Por la noche, encontraron una cueva, parecía cálida y segura, se adentraron en ella, fueron hasta lo más profundo de ella para evitar ser detectados y allí montaron el campamento.

-Mamá, creo que tienes cosas que explicarme- Esme puso cara de miedo- Escuchamos lo que Mike decía y me ha dejado bastante intrigado.

-Es una larga historia hijo- Esme intentó levantarse, pero estaba muy débil. Bella la ayudó a colocarse junto a Edward- Como has oído, yo pertenezco a la familia real, y por consiguiente, tú eres el heredero auténtico a la corona. James, era un general del ejército de mi padre, el rey. Cuando yo tenía 17 años, mi padre descubrió que alguien quería traicionarle aunque no sabía quien era. A mi me mandó con una familia amiga de la nuestra que vivía bastante lejos, en las afueras del reino, la familia Cullen. Me dio el medallón de mi madre y me dijo que ese era el símbolo del verdadero rey y que algún día yo o mis hijos le plantarían cara al impostor que ocupara su puesto. Yo me marché y poco después murió mi padre y James fue nombrado nuevo rey- Esme paró para respirar hondo, esos recuerdos le dolían- Un sirviente del castillo vino a vernos con su hijo, me contó que mi padre había sido obligado a firmar un documento que nombrara a James rey legítimo hasta que apareciera el auténtico heredero al trono, que sería reconocido por el medallón de la familia. Me dijo que me ocultara, que si aparecía allí me matarían antes de dar explicaciones, por eso nunca fui.

-¿Y nadie sabe que eres la verdadera reina?- Edward se sentía engañado por su propia madre- ¿Papá lo sabe?

-Tu padre y su familia eran los únicos que sabían lo que yo era. Cuando asesinaron a mi padre yo me hundí, pero Carlisle estuvo a mi lado siempre, nos entendíamos tanto que acabamos enamorándonos. Un año después nos casamos, y yo dejé de ser Esme Anne Platt, la heredera al trono, para ser Esme Anne Cullen, una simple ama de casa. Unos meses después me quedé embarazada de ti y cualquier pensamiento de intentar derrocar a James se fue, tú eras más importante que cualquier reino. Carlisle y yo decidimos que hasta que fuerais mayores viviríais sin saber nada de eso. Hasta que tuvierais edad de decidir que clase de vida deseáis llevar.

-Mamá- Edward la abrazó y se puso a llorar- Te quiero. Siento que hayas tenido que renunciar a todo por mi culpa. Pero te prometo que James no volverá a dañarnos. Lo derrocaremos.

-No lo sientas Edward, gracias a eso, vosotros habéis vivido como una auténtica familia y si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo- Dijo Bella, sintiéndose como una intrusa en mitad de esa conversación- ¿Como ha sabido donde encontrarte? A Carlisle no lo desterró James, lo desterró Mike y él no conocía la historia. ¿Y por que ahora, después de tantos años?

-Por lo visto, el hijo del sirviente que me comunicó lo estipulado en el documento, le dijo a James que sabía donde estaba el heredero, que había visto el medallón. Él nos delató, le dijo donde encontrarme, pero por suerte no le dijo quien era el auténtico heredero. James estaba tan enfadado que lo mató sin darle tiempo- Esme se giró a su hijo- ¿Encontrasteis el medallón?

-Si, papá lo trajo llorando porque pensaba que te habían matado.

-Esa era su idea, que todos pensaran eso para que no me buscaran.

Edward se sintió más unido a su madre que nunca, y por ello se decidió a contarle su relación con Bella. A pesar de que no lo habían hablado, Bella no lo negó, ella también quería tener un futuro con Edward y no le importó.

Se durmieron los tres abrazados, se sentían como una auténtica familia. Además tenían que descansar, habían pasado cuatro días desde que habían salido del pueblo y aun les quedaban uno o dos días de viaje si seguían por el bosque.

Carlisle no sabía que más hacer para que le bajara la fiebre a Alice, era de noche, hacía cuatro días que se habían marchado Emmet y Rosalie a buscar la flor y se estaba desesperando. Si no aparecían en unas horas ella moriría, y el corazón de su hijo Jasper con ella.

-Papá está diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido- Dijo Jasper entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

-Voy a ver.

Subieron a la habitación donde estaba Alice, y estaba con los ojos cerrados diciendo cosas.

-Bella y Edward la tienen- Y se rió- Pronto serán una familia. Ja, ja, ja. Emmet y Rosalie también, je, je, je. Y Jasper y yo...

-Ves, dice cosas sin sentido.

-Puede que no sean incoherencias- Dijo Carlisle recordando las visiones- Puede que aun tengamos alguna esperanza.

Detrás de ellos escucharon el sonido de alguien que entraba corriendo y subía las escaleras. En la puerta de la habitación aparecieron Emmet y Rosalie con la flor en la mano. Carlisle en cuanto la vio se la quitó de las manos a Rosalie y bajó corriendo a la cocina. Preparó un brebaje para que Alice se lo tomara, eso haría desaparecer el veneno de su cuerpo.

Subió con él para dárselo a Alice, pero no consiguió que probara ni una gota.

-Déjame a mi- Pidió Emmet. Cogió a Alice, la puso en su regazo y con una de sus manos cogió el antídoto- Alice, escúchame, soy tu hermanito. Tienes que tomarte esto, no quiero perderte. Piensa en Bella, ella ha luchado mucho por que tú estés bien, piensa en lo destrozados que vamos a estar si nos dejas- Emmet le acercó el brebaje a Alice y esta abrió los labios y dejó que entrara en su boca- Eso es pequeña, muy bien.

Alice se tomó hasta la última gota del antídoto y poco a poco fue recuperando su temperatura normal.

-Si pasa de esta noche sobrevivirá- Dijo Carlisle- Y estoy casi seguro de que lo conseguirá.

Todos pasaron la noche pegados a la cama de Alice, pero les venció el sueño.

Cuando Emmet despertó estaba en el suelo con Rosalie entre sus brazos, pero no fue eso lo que le despertó, notaba que alguien le acariciaba el cabellos, al mirar hacia arriba vio como su hermana le sonreía mientras pasaba su pequeña mano por el pelo.

-Alice- Dijo Emmet casi en un susurro al verla. Se separó de Rosalie y se levantó para abrazarla- No puedo creer que estés bien. ¡Carlisle!- Este y todos los demás despertaron bruscamente al escuchar el grito de Emmet- ¡Alice está despierta!

Carlisle corrió a reconocerla y le sorprendió encontrarla casi en perfecto estado.

-Alice, ¿como te sientes?

-Bastante bien. Solo estoy cansada- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Es increíble pero está perfectamente. Con unos días de descanso y comiendo bastante estará totalmente recuperada.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, Emmet bajó a ver quien era y luego lo acompañó al piso de arriba.

-Dice que tiene un mensaje para Alice- Dijo Emmet cuando dejó entrar a Jacob en la habitación.

-Se que no soy bien recibido aquí, pero tengo un mensaje de Bella. Me ha pedido que le diga a su hermana pequeña que la quiere mucho y que pronto estará aquí con ella.

-¿Donde están Bella y Edward?- Preguntó Jasper- ¿No se habían ido contigo?

-Así es, pero me dijeron que me fuera cuando encontramos el lugar donde tenían retenida a la señora Cullen... He venido con mi familia, y se lo debo todo a ellos, por eso espero que acepten mis disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior.

-¿Esme estaba viva?- Preguntó Carlisle ansioso.

-Debía estarlo cuando había soldados custodiando la entrada. Aunque no se lo podría asegurar, yo no la vi. Debo irme ya, si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en pedirla, estaré encantado de ayudarles.

Jacob se marchó, pero dejando tras el un rayo de esperanza para las dos familias, tanto la familia Cullen como la familia Swan.

En el fondo de sus corazones sabían que pronto tendrían a sus seres queridos con ellos.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Un nuevo capítulo. Que emocionante.**

**¿Os ha sorprendido la historia de Esme? ¿Qué pensáis que va a ocurrir ahora? De todas formas, os aseguro que la historia aun tiene para largo, James no es el único enemigo de esta historia.**

**¿Y Alice? Desde el principio tenia pensado salvarla, no hacía falta ninguna amenaza de muerte, je, je, je. Aunque eso quiere decir que os gusta.**

**Ahora una pregunta, ¿quien queréis que sea el heredero? Personalmente creo que Emmet y Rosalie serían unos buenos reyes, creo que Edward y Bella estarían mejor con una vida más tranquila, y Jasper tiene que ser médico.**

**De todas formas, si queréis que sea otro el heredero y me dais buenos argumentos, lo reconsideraré.**

**Ya estoy preparando el siguiente, y aunque tengo la historia bastante organizada, si queréis que salga algo o alguien en especial decidlo, las ideas serán tomadas en cuenta.**

**Ahhhh!!!!!!! Casi se me olvida... ¿Qué os parece la forma en que le he dado el giro al personaje de Jacob? En el próximo capítulo Jacob será muy importante para organizar la ofensiva, pero ya lo veréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Preparándose para la guerra"**

Edward y Bella caminaban despacio ayudando a Esme a caminar, llevaban 6 días de viaje, 2 desde que habían escapado del escondrijo donde tenía Mike a Esme y a esta le fallaban las piernas.

-Creo que será mejor que descansemos un poco y encontremos algo de comer- Dijo Bella- No es bueno para ella ni para el bebé que se fatigue tanto y necesita alimento.

-Tienes razón. Mamá, ¿como te encuentras?

-Estoy muy cansada, casi no siento mi cuerpo.

-Esto ha sido muy duro para ti. Bella se quedará contigo mientras yo busco algo de comer.

-¡De eso nada!- Bella se levantó y empezó a caminar- Tú te quedas con ella, yo iré por comida.

Bella se marchó a buscar algo que comer mientras Edward acomodaba a su madre entre sus piernas, apoyándola en su espalda.

-Edward... Tengo miedo, creo que le pasa algo al bebé.

-No digas eso, ya verás como está bien. Solo es el cansancio y la tensión de todo lo que has pasado.

-¿Cuanto nos queda de viaje?

-No mucho, depende de como te encuentres. Pero si te recuperas un poco podemos estar en casa esta noche.

Bella apareció con algunas frutas, ayudó a comer a Esme mientras Edward hacía de apoya. Esme no se dio cuenta de que ellos no habían comido, se quedó dormida en el acto.

-Edward, tenemos que movernos. Hay guardias por los alrededores, los he escuchado mientras buscaba algo de comer.

-De acuerdo, la cargaré en mi espalda y nos iremos.

Edward colocó delicadamente a su madre en su espalda y, tomando la mano de Bella emprendieron el camino que les faltaba.

-Bella, se que esto puede parecerte precipitado, pero te quiero desde el primer momento que te vi cuando eramos pequeños. Y me preguntaba si querrías casarte conmigo.

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó Bella incrédula- ¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si... Creo que no debería haber dicho nada- Edward aceleró un poco el paso.

-¡Edward!- Bella lo llamó desde atrás y él paró en seco pero sin girarse- Acepto.

-Bella no juegues conmigo. Si no quieres dilo y punto. No pasa nada.

-Te he dicho que acepto, y yo no digo las cosas si no las siento.

Edward se giró para mirarla aun sin creerse lo que Bella le había contestado, pero cuando la vio sonriendo y acercándose a él, se desvanecieron todas sus dudas. Bella llegó junto a él y lo volvió a tomar de la mano.

-Vamos a casa y démosle la noticia todos la noticia, además tu madre necesita que tu padre la atienda pronto.

-Si, démonos prisa.

Ambos cogidos de la mano caminaron, aunque estaban en silencio, no les importaba, todo lo que tenían que decirse lo hacían con una sonrisa y una mirada.

Esme no despertó durante el camino, eso preocupó un poco a Edward, pero no podían detenerse, al anochecer llegarían al pueblo y podrían buscar un lugar seguro donde esconderse por si iban a buscarlos.

--^^--^^--

Carlisle no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, estaba muy nervioso, nadie podía hacerlo parar.

-Ya deberían estar aquí, hace dos días que vino Jacob con noticias de ellos, no pueden tardar tanto.

-Carlisle, cálmate. Se habrán escondido para que no los encuentren, por eso están tardando, ya verás como vuelven pronto- Emmet intentava calmarlo, pero él también estaba nervioso por Bella.

Jasper estaba junto a la ventana mirando por si había algún signo de ellos, pero no había nada.

De las escaleras escucharon sonidos de pasos, pero nadie les presto atención, Rosalie debía bajar a por algo.

-Chicos, mirad quien baja conmigo.

Todos giraron los rostros hacia las escaleras y se quedaron con la boca abierta, Rosalie estaba bajando de espaldas porque tenía a Alice sujeta, y ella iba bajando los escalones poco a poco, pero ella sola. Nadie se movió hasta que Alice llegó al último escalón, en el momento en el que pisó el suelo de la planta baja Emmet corrió hasta ella y la abrazó llorando.

-No me lo puedo creer Alice, has bajado tú.

-Emmet... Me ahogo- Emmet aflojó el abrazo pero no la soltó- Rosalie me ha ayudado a caminar, hemos estado andando toda la mañana y mira- Alice se separó de Emmet y caminó hacia Carlisle ella sola, levantando los pies, muy despacio, pero llegó hasta él.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble!- Grito Carlisle- Te has recuperado muy rápido.

-¡Ahí están!- Gritó Jasper desde la ventana- ¡Bella y Edward con mamá!

Tras decir eso, Jasper corrió al lado de Alice, la abrazó mientras Carlisle iba corriendo a la puerta seguido de Emmet. Ambos salieron de la casa a su encuentro.

En cuanto los vieron, Edward y Bella les sonrieron, se quedaron parados esperando que llegaran donde ellos.

-¡Edward!- Gritó Carlisle en cuanto llegó con ellos- Dime que está viva, por favor.

-Papá está viva- Edward lo miró- Pero no está bien, lleva dormida todo el día y esta mañana apenas se mantenía en pie.

-Vamos a dentro, necesitáis comer y descansar- Dijo Emmet abrazando a Bella- Carlisle, tranquilízate- Dijo al ver que casi arrancaba a Esme de la espalda de Edward- Dentro podrás revisar a Esme.

-Si, tienes razón.

Edward y Carlisle, cargando entre los dos a Esme, entraron rápidamente en la casa, Emmet y Bella los seguían más lentos abrazados.

-Bella, antes de entrar tengo que decirte algo- Bella se asustó, ese tono no era bueno- La flecha que le dio a Alice estaba envenenada, Rosalie y yo estuvimos 4 días de viaje buscando el antídoto. Ahora está mejor- Aclaró rápidamente para que no saliera corriendo- De hecho está perfectamente, incluso...

-¿Incluso qué, Emmet?- Preguntó Bella ansiosa.

-Ha bajado las escaleras ella sola, sujeta de las manos de Rosalie. Ha caminado levantando sus pies, no arrastrándolos y sin sujetarse de nada.

-¿Es una broma de mal gusto Emmet? No tiene gracia, sabes que no me tomo a broma lo que le pasa a Alice.

-Ves a verlo por ti misma si no me crees.

Bella fue hasta la casa sin girarse a mirar a Emmet,en cuanto cruzó la puerta no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, veía como Alice se levantaba y avanzaba hasta ella lentamente, pero caminando sola.

-¡Bella!- Gritó Alice abrazándola cuando llegó hasta ella.

-Alice... No puedo creerlo, estás caminando.

Alice y Bella estuvieron abrazadas durante un buen rato, las dos habían llegado a pensar que ese momento nunca hubiera llegado, antes de conocer a los Cullen no tenían esperanzas y ahora eran las personas más felices del mundo.

Rato después, Bella se separó de Alice para ir al piso de arriba, los demás la siguieron, Carlisle estaba examinando a Esme mientras Edward observaba desde un lado. Entraron todos y Bella no dudó en ir corriendo hasta Edward y tomarlo de la mano.

Los demás lo miraron asombrados pero no dijeron nada, en esos momentos solo importaba una cosa, Esme.

Carlisle no decía nada, solo se movía haciéndole distintas pruebas, pero al final habló.

-No podrá moverse de la cama durante un tiempo pero se pondrá bien- Dijo girándose a los demás- Solo está débil y desnutrida.

-¿Y el bebé?- Preguntó Rosalie- ¿El bebé también está bien?

-Ahora mismo corre peligro. Vuestra madre no debe sufrir ningún sobresalto y desde luego no debe levantarse de la cama.

-Habrá que buscar un lugar seguro para ella, aquí no puede quedarse- Dijo Edward serio.

-¿Nos van a volver a atacar?- Preguntó Jasper abrazado a Alice.

-No, seremos nosotros los que ataquemos- Dijo Bella mirándolo fijamente- Sabemos la verdad del pasado de Esme y lo que significa el medallón que te dejó ella para que lo encontraras. Esme nos lo contó todo. James quiere matarla, a ella y a toda su descendencia, pero no se lo permitiremos, vamos a plantarle cara.

-¿Y como pensáis hacerlo?- Preguntó Carlisle, los demás no sabían de que estaban hablando- Nosotros somos pocos.

-Por eso tenemos que convencer al pueblo de que se levante contra ellos. Jacob es muy influyente, y tenemos el medallón y al heredero. ¿Qué más nos hace falta?

-Perdonar- Interrumpió Alice- ¿Nos podéis decir que es lo que pasa? No entendemos nada.

-Esme es la auténtica reina y Edward es el heredero al trono de este reino. El medallón que encontramos- Dijo Carlisle mostrándoles el medallón- Es el símbolo de la familia real, el símbolo del verdadero rey. James mató a vuestro abuelo, el padre de Esme y antes le obligó a nombrarlo rey, pero si el heredero muestra el medallón, el pueblo lo reconocerá a él como el rey y no a James.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunto Jasper- ¿Quieres decir que mamá era una princesa? ¿Ese cabrón de James, de verdad mató a nuestro abuelo?

-Si, me temo que si.

-Yo estoy con Edward y Bella, hay que acabar con ese bastardo- Dijo Emmet muy decidido.

-Yo pienso lo mismo- Jasper estaba realmente enfadado- No podemos dejar que siga haciendo lo mismo.

-Muy bien- Al final accedió Carlisle- Esto es lo que haremos, Edward y Bella id a hablar con Jacob, explicarle la situación. Emmet y Jasper, buscar cualquier cosa que nos pueda servir de arma. Rosalie y Alice, nosotros vamos a buscar un lugar seguro para vosotras y para Esme. Luego yo me reuniré con los chicos. No tenemos mucho tiempo, James no tardará mucho en volver por aquí a buscar a Esme, tenemos que estar preparados. En marcha.

Cada uno se puso a hacer lo que Carlisle les había mandado, tenían que apresurarse.

Bella y Edward, fueron al mismo lugar de donde sacaron a Jacob para buscar a Esme. Entraron por la puerta y lo primero que vieron fue a Seth corriendo detrás de un perro, después, al fondo estaban Jacob con Leah, observando como el niño jugaba. Edward y Bella se aproximaron a él rápidamente y le explicaron la situación. Jacob se mostró muy comprensivo y mando llamar a todo el pueblo en la plaza central. Todos asistieron para escuchar el discurso de Jacob, que estaba rodeado por casi todos los Cullen y casi todos los Swan(faltaban Rosalie, Esme y Alice).

-Queridos hermanos, hoy vengo a hablaros porque lo que ocurrió el otro día en el pueblo a manos de los hombres del rey no tiene perdón. Se llevaron a una de nuestras hermanas, a Esme Cullen, y si no fuera por su hijo y la encantadora Bella Swan, quien sabe donde estaría ahora- Jacob estaba ganándose a la gente- Cuando fuimos a por ella, nos enteramos de algo que puede que pocos creáis, pero de lo que tenemos pruebas, podemos derrocar a James porque hemos encontrado al verdadero heredero al trono. Esme Cullen es la hija legítima del anterior rey, y por consiguiente es nuestra reina. Del mismo modo, sus hijos son los príncipes de este reino- Jacob se puso serio- Yo no se vosotros, pero me he cansado de huir de ese maldito impostor que se hace llamar "nuestro rey", ese hijo de mala madre que nos ha obligado de robar y a asesinar para conseguir comida y luego nos ha castigado con ello. Este medallón es el símbolo de nuestro rey, y está colgado del cuello de Edward Cullen. Él, su familia y la familia Swan van a enfrentarse a James para quitarle un puesto que no se merece, y yo voy a luchar con ellos. ¿Hay alguien que esté cansado de huir? Por que si ganamos, podremos volver a nuestros hogares, y podremos vivir en paz honestamente. ¿Estáis dispuesto a acabar con esa despreciable rata de James?

-¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!- Gritó todo el pueblo a la vez.

-Pues ahora Bella Swan nos explicará en que consiste el plan.

-Como ha dicho Jacob, hace unos días rescatamos a Esme de los hombres de James- Bella se puso muy seria y la gente quedó en silencio sepulcral para escucharla- No tardará en volver aquí a buscarla, nosotros estaremos esperándolos. Todos sabemos pelear, hemos tenido que aprender a la fuerza, y vamos a mostrarle lo que su reinado nos ha enseñado. En esta zona tenemos ventaja, la conocemos de arriba a abajo. Nos separaremos en grupos, los que atacaran a distancia y los que realizaran el cuerpo a cuerpo. Los ancianos, los niños y las mujeres que no sepan combatir serán llevadas a un lugar seguro que ya hemos buscado. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Todo quedo en silencio- Pues entonces, id a apuntaros a la mesa de ahí al lado y os dirán que debéis hacer. James y sus hombres estarán aquí como muy tarde dentro de 3 días.

Todos los hombres del pueblo se apuntaron, y también algunas mujeres. Mientras se apuntaban recibieron armas, se nombraron jefes de equipo para una mejor coordinación, y así estuvieron entrenando y preparando trampas para la llegada de James, por fin el dictador se encontraría con la horma de su zapato.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Este capítulo me recuerda a una escena de la película DragonHeart, pero me gusta.**

**Jacob aquí sabe hablarle a la gente para convencerla. Alice al fin camina y Bella a accecido a casarse con Edward.**

**Nadie me ha dicho quien quiere que sea el rey, de momento es Edward porque es el mayor, pero no estoy muy convencida. Decidme quien queréis que sea porfavor.**

**¿Como queréis que sea la batalla? ¿Quien queréis que se enfrente cara a cara con James? Emmet???? Carlisle???? Edward???? Jasper???? Bella???? Yo con una espada laser a los hombros de Chewaka???? Mi padre en tanga de leopardo?????**

**Por favor, me importan mucho vuestras opiniones, me ayudan a inspirarme.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que nada debo advertir que en este capítulo, al final, hay escenas de sexo, si hay alguien demasiado sensible que no lo lea. Espero que os guste.**

**"El fin es el principio"**

Tal como había predicho Bella, tres días después fueron avistados James, Mike y sus hombres en las cercanías del pueblo. El espía, mediante sonidos de animales, informó al pueblo que ya estaba preparado.

-Eric nos ha informado de que están cerca- Se dirigió Edward al resto del pueblo- Cada uno a sus puestos, y recordad, nada hasta que James esté alejado de sus hombres y yo de la señal.

-Los niños, ancianos y las mujeres que no van a combatir están a salvo en la cueva que hay junto al río. Esme, Alice y Rosalie están allí, con la familia de Jacob- Informó Bella.

-En cuanto esto acabe, tú y yo nos casaremos- Le dijo Edward tomándola de la mano- No te arriesgues más de lo necesario, si tú mueres yo te seguiré.

Bella le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, y aunque fue corto, transmitió todo el amor que Bella sentía por él.

Pero su beso duró poco, la batalla iba a comenzar, debían prepararse. Comprobaron que todos estaban en sus posiciones. Emmet estaba en la entrada junto a su grupo, esperando a que pasaran todos para cortarles la retirada. Jasper esperaba junto al pozo que estaba en la colina para franquearles con flechas junto a un reducido grupo de arqueros. Carlisle estaba en la zona más cercana a la cueva junto a Jacob y sus hombres, ellos se encargarían de que nadie pasara más allá, protegerían a los indefensos. Y en la casa Cullen estaban Edward y Bella, que formaban su propio equipo, ellos se encargarían de James, sin ninguna ayuda, se lo debían a Esme.

Vieron como James, Mike y sus hombres se adentraban en el pueblo, cuando el caballo de James estuvo delante de la casa Cullen, Edward y Bella se sorprendieron al ver que también estaba la mujer del rey, Victoria, que era igual de malvada que su marido, y por lo que Bella sabía igual de hábil con la espada.

-Tú te encargas de James y yo de Victoria- le susurró Bella a Edward, este solo asintió.

James descendió del caballo y ayudo a su mujer a bajar.

-Es asombroso lo que han logrado hacer un puñado de proscritos- Se escuchaba a James- Si llego a saber que eran tan eficientes los hubiera convertido en esclavos.

-Tienes razón cariño- Respondió Victoria- Pero hoy nos los podremos llevar, ahora será fácil, es temprano, deben estar todos durmiendo.

-Como siempre, tienes razón, mi pequeña gatita- Dijo James besándola ferozmente- ¡Que cada uno coja a todos los proscritos que pueda, y a no ser que se resistan mucho, atadlos a vuestros caballos, nos los llevaremos, si se resisten demasiado matadlos!

Los hombres de James se adentraron en las casas y las inspeccionaron enteras. Pero salieron rápidamente alarmados.

-¡Majestad, no hay nadie en las casas! ¡Están totalmente vacías!

-¡¿CÓMO?!- Gritó furioso James- ¡MIKE! ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¿NO ERA ESTE EL PUEBLO?

-Sssiiii, mi... mi se... señor.

-¡Pero si está totalmente vacío!

-¡No está vacío!- Gritó Edward saliendo de la casa con Bella a su lado- Nosotros estamos.

-¿Y quienes sois vosotros?- Dijo James acercándose a ellos.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen y ella es Bella Swan.

-Vaya, tiene gracia, he oído hablar mucho de vosotros, pero- Se giró hacia Mike- Un incompetente me dijo que habíais muerto.

-Pues ambos rechazamos el trabajo que Newton nos encomendó- Dijo firmemente Bella- Y se lo hicimos saber, así que eso no es problema nuestro.

-Cierto, ya saldaremos cuentas luego nosotros dos, Newton- Se volvió a girar hacia Edward y Bella- Y ¿por qué estáis vosotros solos en el pueblo?

-Estamos aquí para plantarte cara, James- Dijo Edward sin responder a la pregunta.

-Para plantarme cara, ja, ja, ja. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Soy el hijo de Esme Anna Platt, el nieto de Eleazar Platt, y el heredero al trono de este reino.

-¿Qué tú eres el heredero? Pero si eres solo un chiquillo- James se asombró de la determinación en los ojos de Edward y Bella- Bueno, ¿vosotros y que ejercito?

-¡ESTE!- Gritó Emmet desde atrás.

James y todos sus hombres se giraron para ver quien había hablado y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a más de medio pueblo detrás de ellos, eran más numerosos que el ejercito de James y Mike juntos.

-Es increíble, habéis montado vuestro pequeño ejercito- James volvió a dirigirse a Bella y Edward- Pero un puñado de patéticos pueblerinos no será suficiente contra mi ejército.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Respondió rápidamente Bella desenfundando su espada.

-Esa déjamela a mi, cariñito- Le pidió Victoria a James- Hace mucho que no me divierto- James asintió.

Victoria caminó hacia Bella y dio una estocada que Bella detuvo sin dificultad, y tras esa estocada comenzó la guerra.

Jasper y los arqueros lanzaron un centenar de flechas que dieron en los soldados del ejército de James, Emmet y su grupo aplacaban al ejercito de Mike. Jacob y Carlisle junto con los hombres de Jacob impedían que algún soldado huyera en dirección a la cueva de refugiados. Y Edward y Bella se enfrentaban a los reyes.

Todo iba estupendamente, el ejercito del tirano había sido totalmente reducido por las flechas del grupo de Jasper, y este se dirigió hacia Mike para enfrentarse a él.

-¿Qué te parecen mis flechas?- Dijo Jasper acercándose a él con una daga en la mano- ¿Te han gustado?- Mike solo retrocedía- Esas han sido por darle a mi querida Alice con una envenenada. Y esto- Jasper se lanzó contra Mike y le clavó la daga en el estómago y la retorció para que la herida se abriera mucho- Esto es por lo que le has hecho a mi madre- Jasper le clavó la daga en diferentes sitios provocando que Mike cayera al suelo sin un solo rastro de vida en el cuerpo.

Emmet ya casi había acabado con el ejército de Mike, pero Jasper fue a su encuentro para ayudar, cuantos más mejor.

Carlisle y Jacob estaban teniendo dificultades para retener a todos los hombres que querían huir de aquel lugar. Jacob vio como uno se escabullía entre ellos y salió corriendo a por él. El soldado se dio cuenta y lo encaró.

-Black, ¿no tuviste suficiente la vez que te desterramos?- Aunque el soldado tenía miedo, debía intimidarlo para tener una oportunidad de escapar de allí- Siempre seré mejor que tú.

-Si te refieres ser mejor a estar rodeado de tus compañeros y entre todos darme una paliza, si eres mejor, yo peleo cuerpo a cuerpo y sin ayuda de nadie- Jacob se puso frente a él y empezaron a pegarse ferozmente. El soldado le propinó unos golpes muy severos en la mandíbula pero Jacob era muy duro y no cedió ante ello. Fue tan dura la batalla entre ellos que Jacob y el soldado salieron rodando colina abajo hasta llegar a un acantilado. Jacob consiguió agarrarse a un árbol, pero el soldado cayó por el acantilado y se pegó contra las rocas que había debajo. Poco después, Jacob notó las manos de Carlisle ayudarle a levantarse y acompañarlo de vuelta al pueblo.

-Solo quedan en pie James y Victoria- Le aclaró Carlisle mientras iban hacia el centro del pueblo- Edward y Bella se están encargando de ellos, pero acabe como acabe, hemos ganado.

Jacob le devolvió la sonrisa que Carlisle le estaba dirigiendo, ambos se sentían muy felices.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la plaza, se colocaron junto a Emmet y Jasper, todo el pueblo estaba en círculo dejando en el centro a los cuatro combatientes.

Bella se defendía muy bien a pesar de no haber usado una espada en su vida, pero el hecho de saber ser fría y calculadora en los momentos de tensión la ayudaba a contrarrestar los golpes de Victoria, que al contrario que ella, en sus golpes era descuidada y predecible.

-Pobre niñita, pronto irás a hacerle compañía a mami.

-Puede, pero te llevaré conmigo.

-Es mismo dijo ella cuando la maté- Bella abrió mucho los ojos- Por supuesto, tú no lo sabías. Tu estúpida madre no cayó al lago y se ahogó, la asfixié yo porque no quería darme las joyas que le pedía.

Bella se enfureció tanto que se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, esquivó un ataque de Victoria, dejándola detrás de ella, por ello Victoria se lanzó para darle por la espalda, pero Bella giró su espada y embistió sin mirar hacia atrás. Lo único que pudo escuchar antes de mirar fue el grito de dolor de Victoria porque le había clavado la espada y la había atravesado. Bella se giró y soltó la espada mirándola a los ojos mientras caía al suelo.

-Eso es por mi madre, estúpida zorra de mierda- Dijo Bella sacando la espada del cuerpo de Victoria.

-Pero... Eso no es... Posible... Yo soy... Mejor que... Tú...

-Puede, pero se te ha evaluado, se te ha medido y, definitivamente, no has dado la talla- Dijo Bella antes de clavarle la espada en el corazón y matarla en el acto.

James soltó un grito desgarrador al ver como Bella mataba a su amada y quiso ir por ella.

-¡De eso nada James! ¡Primero tendrás que acabar conmigo!- Edward se puso en el camino de James.

-Será un placer- Dijo James soltando estocadas sin ton ni son, las cuales Edward esquivó fácilmente. Todas eran producto de la ira que James sentía y eso era una ventaja para Edward. James continuó así durante un rato más, por lo que Edward consiguió desarmarlo de un simple golpe cuando James bajó la guardia. Edward le apuntó con la espada y James se arrodilló ante él.

-No me mates, haré lo que quieras, pero no me mates.

-No voy a matarte- James miró a Edward sin creer lo que le decía- Yo no soy como tú. Será el pueblo el que te de tu castigo, no yo. A muchos de ellos les has hecho más que a mi, ¿por qué tengo yo más derecho a castigarte que ellos? Ahora camina a través de ellos y que ellos actúen según su criterio.

James se levantó con temor, sabía que esos hombres y mujeres lo odiaban y casi hubiera preferido que Edward lo hubiera matado en el acto. Comenzó a caminar y al principio nadie se movió, todos se apartaban dejándole el paso libre, pero una mujer se quedó en mitad del camino y esperó a que James llegase a su lado.

-Yo era una panadera tranquila y sencilla hasta que tú y tus hombres me apaleasteis y violasteis a mi hija de 12 años. Ella murió unas horas después por la brutalidad con la que la tratasteis- La mujer cogió un palo bastante gordo del suelo y le propinó un buen golpe con él en la cara.

-Yo tenía una pequeña granja- Dijo un hombre de unos 40 años- Tú y tus hombres me saqueasteis y os lo llevasteis todo, y encima me desterrasteis porque decíais que no tenía suficiente para pagar. El hombre empujó a James y este cayó al suelo, y automáticamente, todo el pueblo se lanzó a pegarle patadas al cuerpo de James, que en menos de 10 minutos yacía inerte en el suelo.

Edward abrazó a Bella y la besó fieramente en los labios, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Jacob fueron hacia ellos y les interrumpieron el beso con un abrazo colectivo, mientras el resto del pueblo celebraba la victoria

-Hermanos- Se dirigió Jacob a todos apoyado en el hombro de Carlisle- Ahora tenemos que hacer correr la voz a los pueblos vecino, decidles que hemos acabado con la tiranía de James y que hemos encontrado a la auténtica familia real. Contadles lo que ha ocurrido y anunciadles, que dentro de una semana, la familia real irá a la capital para ocupar su lugar. Nosotros, hermanos, iremos con ellos porque desde este momento dejamos de ser proscritos. ¡¡¡SOMOS LIBRES!!!

Algunos hombres salieron corriendo a los diferentes pueblos de los alrededores, mientras el resto se deshacía de los cuerpos de los que habían caído en la batalla. Los Cullen y los Swan, junto a Jacob, se dirigieron a la cueva para traer de vuelta a los refugiados.

__^^__^^__

En la cueva, nadie sabía lo que ocurría, los niños se abrazaban a sus madres, los ancianos los miraban con miedo a que algo les pasara, Alice y Rosalie eran las únicas que estaban relativamente tranquilas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó la voz débil de Esme desde un lado de la cueva- ¿Donde estamos?

-¡Mamá! Por fin despiertas- Dijo Rosalie sentándose junto a ella- Llevas inconsciente desde que te trajeron Bella y Edward.

-No se preocupe- Dijo Alice al ver la cara de miedo que ponía Esme y al verla tocarse el vientre- Usted y su bebé están perfectamente. Solo se encuentra un poco débil y por orden de su esposo, me temo que tendrá que reposar mucho.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Mamá, todos están fuera enfrentándose a James y a su ejército. Esperemos que todo salga bien.

Esme palideció ante el relato de su hija, nunca se imaginó a sus hijos y a su marido enfrentándose a James, y mucho menos a todo el pueblo.

-Esperad, ¿y Bella? ¿Está con ellos?

-Si, ella y Edward son los que han organizado el ataque- Dijo Alice acercándose a ella, y entonces le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que se la llevaron.

Se escucharon unos ruidos procedentes de la entrada cerrada de la cueva, Rosalie cogió una espada al igual que todos los ancianos que ahí se encontraban, esperando para atacar al que intentara colarse. Pero todos suspiraron aliviados al ver a los Cullen, a los Swan y a Jacob.

-Se ha acabado- Dijo Jacob- Hemos vencido.

Todos dentro de la cueva gritaron de alegría, Leah y Seth se lanzaron a los brazos de Jacob, este los abrazó como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Todos fueron saliendo y dirigiéndose al pueblo hasta que solo quedaron dentro Esme, Alice y Rosalie. Emmet corrió a abrazar a Rosalie, al igual que Jasper a Alice y Carlisle a Esme, Edward y Bella se acercaron lentamente de la mano.

-¿Pero eso que es?- Dijo Esme mirando a Jasper y Alice- ¿Vamos a tener dos bodas en lugar de una?

-¡Tres!- Se apresuró a decir Edward, su madre se giró a mirarlos- Nosotros también nos vamos a casar.

-¡Dios mío! Esto es estupendo- Esme estaba eufórica.

-Esme, tesoro, cálmate, no debes alterarte en ningún sentido. Es hora de volver a casa, yo te llevaré.

Carlisle cargó a Esme, Jasper ayudó a Alice a caminar, aunque ella podía sola, él necesitaba ayudarla, Emmet y Rosalie se tomaron de las manos y los siguieron, y Edward y Bella iban abrazados al final de todo el grupo.

En la casa Cullen, todos estaban celebrando la reciente victoria, pero debían hablar de cosas serias.

-Chicos, como sabéis ahora nada volverá a ser como antes- Dijo Carlisle- Ahora, nosotros somos la familia real. Me temo Edward que tú eres el heredero.

-¡Yo no quiero ser rey!

-Al principio lo seremos nosotros- Aclaró Esme- Ahora mismo nosotros somos los reyes, pero en algún momento tendrás que serlo cariño.

-¿Por qué? Yo no valgo para eso, no se dirigir ni a mis hermanos en el trabajo, ¿como voy a dirigir una nación?

-Pero hijo, eso te lo enseñaremos nosotros.

-Le cedo el trono a Rosalie, ella es inteligente, sabrá como llevar los asuntos de estado, y Emmet será estupendo como rey, sus conocimientos en la guerra son asombrosos, y hoy a demostrado ser capaz de dirigir un ejército sin ningún problema.

-¿Vosotros estáis dispuestos?- Preguntó Carlisle a Rosalie y Emmet- ¿Creéis que seríais capaces de ser los futuros reyes?

-Si, pero si Jasper quiere...

-¡NO!- Respondió Jasper antes de que su hermana gemela terminara- Yo quiero ser médico, tú eres perfecta para ser reina.

-Si todos estáis de acuerdo, así será. Pero me temo que al principio tendremos que presentarte como príncipe Edward, aunque luego renuncies al trono. Después de todo eres el mayor, así que tendrás que renunciar delante de todos y cederle el título a tu hermana.

-Muy bien, si es necesario no pondré objeciones.

Una semana después, toda la familia (los Swan ya se consideraban de la familia) se dirigió a la capital, protegida por todo el pueblo, que los seguía con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al palacio y allí personas de todo el reino habían ido a ver la coronación de los auténticos reyes. Carlisle y Esme fueron nombrados los reyes oficiales, Edward fue nombrado príncipe heredero, ahí mismo renunció al título, legándoselo a su hermana Rosalie, que fue nombrada princesa heredera. Tras la coronación dieron paso a las tres bodas, que aunque sencillas, hermosas.

Edward y Jasper, a pesar de no ser herederos, seguían llevando el título de príncipes, y por consiguiente, sus ahora esposas también.

Esa noche durmieron todos en el palacio, Esme y Carlisle ofrecieron alojo en él a todos los antiguos proscritos que aun no tenían hogar al que ir. Esme y Carlisle se retiraron pronto, Esme debía descansar y había sido un día muy ajetreado. Bella y Edward fueron los siguientes, esa noche se fundieron el uno en el otro otra vez, pero esta vez como marido y mujer, perteneciéndose completamente. Rosalie y Emmet casi no llegan a la habitación, ambos sentían un profundo deseo por el otro, y se apresuraron a entrar en su habitación para comenzar su vida íntima. Jasper llevó a Alice hasta sus aposentos, los dos estaban muy nerviosos. Alice era una niña en muchos sentidos, nunca había hablado con su hermana de lo que son los deberes maritales, tenía miedo de hacer algo mal. Jasper si sabía lo que debía hacer, pero estaba igual de nervioso, era la primera vez que iba a estar con alguien, y no alguien cualquiera, sino su esposa, su ángel.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama mirándose a los ojos. Jasper pudo ver el nerviosismo y el miedo en los ojos de Alice.

-Mi vida, no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras.

-No es eso- Dijo Alice bajando la mirada- No quiero decepcionarte.

-¿Decepcionarme? ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? Eres magnífica.

-Pero, apenas hace una semana que puedo caminar. Mis hermanos y yo nunca creímos que eso pudiera ocurrir y... Bella nunca me explicó cuales son mis deberes para con mi marido.

-Alice, preciosa- Jasper le cogió la cara con las dos manos y la obligó a mirarle- No tienes ningún deber, esto es algo que tiene que salir de los dos. Si no quieres no haremos nada. No quiero que hagas nada porque pienses que tienes el deber, quiero que lo hagas porque sale de tu corazón.

Alice no pudo evitar besarlo, era increíble que un hombre tan atento y comprensivo hubiera aparecido en su vida y se hubiera convertido en su marido. Jasper correspondió el beso, al principio dulce y tierno, pero poco a poco más intenso y provocativo. Alice se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, agarrando a Jasper de la nuca y aprentándolo contra ella. Jasper no pudo evitar cogerle la cintura y apretarla contra la suya.

-¿Estás segura Alice? No quiero que hagas esto por mi.

La respuesta de Alice fue abrazarlo más intensamente que antes y juntar su cuerpo más al de él. Jasper, entendiendo la respuesta de su esposa, comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa que le cubría el cuerpo a ella, y también la de él. Antes de darse cuenta estaban los dos desnudos, uno frente al otro, mirándose y contemplando el cuerpo que tenían delante.

-Eres hermosa, la más hermosa criatura que Dios a creado.

-Nada en comparación contigo, mi príncipito.

-Cariño, si te hago daño, dímelo. No soportaría hacerte ningún mal.

-Jasper, tesoro, déjate llevar y olvídate del resto.

Ambos se acercaron para darse un tierno beso, Jasper se colocó tras la espalda de Alice para pasar sus labios por su nuca, lentamente, dejando su aliento y haciendo que muchísimos escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo de Alice. Los besos en el cuello iban acompañados de caricias por el cuerpo, primero sus labios bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, Jasper se detuvo un poco ahí, las masajeó provocando pequeños gemidos procedentes de la boca de Alice. Después continuó bajando por su liso abdomen hasta llegar hasta la intimidad de Alice. Jasper empezó a acariciarla lentamente, notando como Alice hacía grandes esfuerzos para no gritar por el placer que sentía, eso le excitaba muchísimo y por ello Alice se sorprendió al notar algo duro que le presionaba por detrás. Alice se giró para ver que era y se sorprendió al ver el miembro de Jasper erecto, más erecto de lo que ella se hubiera podido imaginar.

-¿Ocurre algo princesa?- Preguntó Jasper al ver como se quedaba mirando fijamente su virilidad.

-Es mu... muy grande- Alice respondió nerviosa- No me hubiera pensado nunca que fuera así.

-¿Te incomoda?- Preguntó Jasper con temor, si era así tendrían un serio problema.

-No, para nada. Tan solo me ha sorprendido- Alice alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en Jasper- ¿Puedo tocarlo?

-Claro que si.

Alice acercó su mano un poco temblorosa y cogió el miembro erecto de Jasper. No sabía muy bien que hacer, así que se dejó llevar por su intuición. Lentamente empezó a subir y bajar su mano haciendo que Jasper apretara las sábanas, Alice, al ver cuanto le gustaba a Jasper aumentó el ritmo y Jasper soltó algún jadeo. Después de unos minutos, Alice, por instinto empezó a darle pequeños besos en su intimidad, pero no tardó mucho en metérsela en la boca y hacer el mismo movimiento que antes estaba haciendo su mano. Jasper se sentía en una nube y no tardó mucho en sentir su primer orgasmo.

-Creo que a este juego podemos jugar dos- Dijo Jasper cogiendo la cintura de Alice y poniéndola sobre su rostro.

Jasper empezó a lamer la zona más sensible del cuerpo de Alice, y está volvió a meterse el miembro de Jasper en la boca, la lengua de Jasper iba acompasada con la boca de Alice, haciendo que los dos sintieran un placer que nunca antes habían sentido, haciendo que ambos llegaran al climax juntos.

Después, Alice se tumbó junto a Jasper y lo abrazó.

-Cariño- Alice ponía voz de niña- No se que me pasa pero siento mucho calor por todos los lugares que tu boca a tocado.

-Veremos que podemos hacer- Dijo Jasper bajando su mano otra vez hasta su intimidad e introduciendo dos dedos dentro empezó a moverlos- ¿Esto te ayuda?

-Ahhh.... Uhmmm... Más, quiero más...- Jasper aumentó la velocidad de su mano ante la demanda de Alice, pero no fue suficiente- Más... Aahhh... Quiero más... Uhmmm...

Jasper sacó los dedos y se puso sobre Alice, esta separó las piernas para darle mejor acceso, y Jasper penetró lentamente a Alice. Aunque Alice sintió dolor cuando Jasper la penetró del todo, no se quejó, ese dolor momentáneo pronto se transformó en placer, a cada embestida que Jasper hacía más placer sentía, hasta que al final solo podía dar gritos diciendo su nombre. Esta vez fue Alice la que llegó primero, y como Jasper aun no había llegado, probaron otra postura. Jasper se sentó al borde de la cama y Alice se sentó sobre él, Jasper entró completamente en ella, sin ningún esfuerzo lo que facilitó el movimientos de las caderas de Alice, al ir moviéndose, Alice se excitó muchísimo viendo la cara de placer que ponía Jasper, por ello lo tumbó sobre la cama y cabalgó sobre él haciendo que volvieran a conseguir un orgasmo juntos.

Después, ya exhaustos, se tumbaron y se durmieron abrazados el uno al otro.

Esa noche todos durmieron felices, abrazados a sus parejas, sintiendo el amor que se profesaban, pero sobre todo, sintiéndose libres y a salvo. El fin del reinado de James era el principio de una nueva era para el resto del reino.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Este capítulo me ha gustado, pero no se si la última escena entre Alice y Jasper me ha quedado del todo bien, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de cosas, de hecho ese trozo lo he hecho tan explícito por una amiga mía, que me lo ha pedido expresamente.**

**Si no os ha gustado lo siento. He querido hacerla entre Alice y Jasper porque apensas he leido cosas de esas de ellos, y me parecen una pareja encantadora. Además, quiero que las familias aumenten, pero poco a poco, no todos a la vez, je, je, je. Sino provocaremos el primer BabyBoom de la historia, ja, ja, ja.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la batalla?  
**

**Bueno, aunque hemos acabado con James, la cosa no queda aquí, van a aparecer nuevos enemigos, uno de ellos ya salió mirando a Rosalie y Emmet cuando encontraron el antídoto de Alice. Si alguien adivina quien es, lo sacaré en el capítulo.**

**¿Y que os parece que Emmet y Rosalie sean los nuevos herederos? He pensado que Edward abrirá una posada y que Bella seguirá los pasos de su madre, pero si me dais mejores opciones las tendré en cuenta.**

**Os voy a hacer un pequeño avance:**

**-Ella se curó por una flor de nuestro reino, esa flor es el mayor secreto de nuestro pueblo, lo que puede hacer... Además, el que lo toma debe casarse con nuestro rey, por lo que la joven Alice debe venir con nosotros.**

**-Alice está casada, y no va a ir a ningún sitio- Respondió secamente Carlisle mientras Jasper se ponía frente a Alice.**

**-Si no viene voluntaria mente nos la llevaremos a la fuerza.**

**¿Qué os parece? Bueno, espero con gran ansiedad vuestros reviews, a ver si más gente se anima a leerla y a responder.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Un enemigo diferente"**

Habían pasado 7 meses desde la batalla, 7 meses desde que sucedieron las tres bodas, y 7 meses desde que Carlisle y Esme habían sido coronados como reyes de Bromeliad. Habían pasado 6 meses desde que Rosalie se quedó embarazada y hacía un mes que había nacido Marie, la hija de Esme y Carlisle y la nueva princesa del reino. Marie era una niña redondita, rubia con los ojos azules,pálida y con los mofletes sonrojados, y era muy tranquila y cariñosa.

Carlisle y Esme vivían en el palacio de la capital con la pequeña Marie, pero Rosalie y Emmet vivían en el pueblo de Forks. Los habían puesto allí como dirigentes para que fueran aprendiendo sus deberes como soberanos. Bella se dedicaba a la orfebrería, había seguido los pasos de su madre y se había convertido en la mejor fabricante de joyas de todo el reino, mientras Edward había abierto una posada en el pueblo, Bella tenía su taller junto a la posada, de esa forma podían trabajar los dos cerca. Además, como Bella hacía joyas por encargo, tenía bastante tiempo para ir a ayudarle cuando tenía mucha gente. Alice trabajaba de posadera con Edward, mientras que Jasper ejercida como médico del pueblo.

Una mañana, uno de los guardias corría por los pasillos del palacio de los reyes buscando a Carlisle, no paro para tomar aire hasta que lo tuvo delante de él.

-¡Majestad! ¡Tenéis que venir! ¡Unos hombres de piel oscura han entrado en el palacio, hemos intentado detenerlos, pero se niegan a abandonar el palacio si no hablan con vos!

-Llévame ante ellos- Carlisle se levantó del asiento que tenía junto a Esme en la sala, donde Esme le estaba amamantando a Marie- Ahora vuelvo.

El soldado condujo a Carlisle hasta los hombres, que habían sido llevados a la sala del trono para tener audiencia con él. Carlisle los miró al entrar, nunca había visto a ningún hombre con la piel oscura, pero si que había oído hablar de ellos.

-¿Sois vos el rey de Bromeliad?

-Así es, ¿en que puedo ayudaros?

-Hace 7 meses dos personas de este reino se adentraron en el nuestro para coger una flor- Carlisle supo enseguida de quien se trataba, Rosalie y Emmet.

-Si, yo los mandé porque la necesitábamos para contrarrestar el veneno de escorpión y salvar a una joven dama, Alice es su nombre.

-Es flor es el secreto más importante de nuestro pueblo. Necesitamos hablar con las personas que se lo llevaron y con la que lo ingirió.

-Haré que los hagan llamar, pero no estarán aquí hasta mañana.

-Pues esperaremos en las afueras de la ciudad. Mañana a estas horas volveremos.

Ambos hombres salieron tras hacer una breve reverencia y Carlisle se apresuró en escribir una carta para cada uno de sus hijos y enviarla.

Ese mediodía, estaban todos reunidos en la posada de Edward, a esas horas nunca había mucha gente, y ese era el mejor momento para reunirse y estar tranquilos.

-Rose, ¿quieres estarte quieta? Se supone que no debes hacer esfuerzos- Dijo Emmet desesperado porque su mujer no paraba, desde que habían llegado no había parado de limpiar a pesar de que Edward y Alice le habían pedido que no lo hiciera.

-Pero si no estoy haciendo esfuerzos- Respondió ella- Solo estoy ayudándoles un poco.

-Hermanita, como médico te pido que te sientes, sino, como hermano tuyo me veré en la obligación de atarte a la silla- Dijo divertido Jasper.

Rosalie obedeció a regañadientes y se sentó junto a Emmet, Jasper y Alice, sentados en frente, reían de la reacción, pero sabían que esos cambios de humor eran por su estado. Edward solo sonreía mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa.

-¿Donde está Bella?- Preguntó Emmet ansioso- Sabe que la hora de la comida es sagrada.

-Claro, sagrada, pero cuando eres tú el que llega tarde que nadie te diga nada- Todos rieron ante el comentario de Edward- Bella está con un cliente, no debería tardar mucho.

-Creo que no me queda mucho para llegar- Dijo Bella riendo desde el marco de la puerta.

Entró y se sentó entre Emmet y su marido, comieron tranquilos, hablando y riendo, como hacían todos los días. Pero fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de un soldado, del cual todos reconocieron el escudo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece soldado?- Preguntó Edward.

-Traigo unas misivas para los tres hijos del rey Carlisle- Respondió el soldado mostrando los mensajes- Mis ordenes son entregarlas y esperar a su respuesta.

Edward tomó los tres mensajes y les entregó a Jasper y a Rosalie el suyo correspondiente. Los tres leyeron con sus parejas al lado haciendo lo mismo.

_Queridos hijos,_

_me temo que he de pediros que vengáis hasta aquí, ha ocurrido algo relacionado con el antídoto de Alice. No es algo que convenga decir en una carta, porque temo que las cosas no vayan bien._

_Se que no es el mejor momento para viajar, que Rosalie debe descansar, pero es necesaria su presencia también, y se que los demás tendréis muchas cosas pendientes, pero aunque sea en apoyo de los hermanos que están implicados, os pido que vengáis. No voy a decir los nombres a quienes atañe esta situación porque no quiero poneros más nervioso de lo que ya estaréis._

_Os pido que salgáis en cuanto leáis estas cartas, es muy importante._

_Un saludo de vuestro padre,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

Nadie dijo nada pero todos se movieron con rapidez. Edward y Bella fueron a recoger algo de ropa a su habitación. Alice y Jasper fueron hacia su casa a lo mismo, Emmet se marchó a buscar un coche de caballos para que pudiera ir Rosalie, ellos tenían ropa en el palacio. Rosalie se quedó sentada a esperar. Cuando todos estuvieron apunto, el guardia los escoltó hasta el palacio de la capital del reino, no pararon ni para dormir, y llegaron al día siguiente muy temprano.

Carlisle estaba en la sala del trono esperándolos, todos entraron en silencio, observando el semblante serio de Carlisle mientras los veía entrar. Los sirvientes trajeron sillas para que se sentaran todos.

-¿Papá que ocurre?- Preguntó Jasper con preocupación- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el antídoto de Alice?

-Con el antídoto nada, Alice está perfectamente, pero... Han venido unos hombres de las tierras de donde Emmet y Rosalie trajeron la flor, dicen que tienen que hablar con ellos de manera urgente, y también con Alice. No me gusta el rumbo que ha tomado esto, si exigen veros es para pedir algo. Por lo visto, esa flor es muy valiosa para ellos, debemos tener cuidado.

-¿No te han dicho que es lo que quieren?- Preguntó Edward.

-No han querido decir nada hasta que vinierais. No creo que tarden en llegar.

Media hora después, los dos hombres llegaron ante el rey y sonrieron cuando vieron a Rosalie y Emmet, los habían reconocido.

-Nos complace comprobar que habéis accedido a nuestra petición de hablar con los responsable.

-Así no habrá necesidad de empezar una disputa pidiendo explicaciones ni indemnizaciones- El segundo hombre se giró hacia Rosalie y Emmet- ¿Por que os llevasteis la Griggsiana?

-¿La qué?- Preguntaron todos a la vez.

-La Griggsiana, es la flor que os llevasteis de nuestro reino. No teníais ningún derecho a cogerla, esa es una flor muy importante en nuestro reino, hay muy pocas y los que deseen cogerlas deben ganárselas. Vosotros llegasteis y os la llevasteis. ¡No teníais derecho!

-La necesitábamos para salvar la vida de Alice- Dijo Emmet señalando a su hermana- No sabíamos que había que pedir permiso, lo sentimos muchísimo.

-¿Fuiste tú la que tomó el néctar de la Griggsiana?-Dijo uno de los hombres señalando a Alice, esta asintió- Ella se curó por una flor de nuestro reino, esa flor es el mayor secreto de nuestro pueblo, lo que puede hacer... Además, si la toma una mujer, esta debe casarse con nuestro rey, por lo que la joven Alice debe venir con nosotros.

-Alice está casada, y no va a ir a ningún sitio- Respondió secamente Carlisle mientras Jasper se ponía frente a Alice.

-Si no viene voluntaria mente nos la llevaremos a la fuerza. Y por lo de estar casada, eso no es problema, en nuestro reino se permite la poligamia.

-Debo pedirles que se marchen de aquí, que abandonen este reino ahora mismo.

-Como queráis, solo os diremos dos cosas antes de marcharnos. Primera, sabed que esto solo provocará una guerra entre nuestros dos reinos. Segunda, antes de que acabe el día, la pequeña señorita estará de camino a Shadow con nosotros.

Los dos hombres se giraron y se marcharon rápidamente por donde habían venido, dejando a todos los que estaban dentro de la sala pálidos.

-Siento causar tantos problemas- Dijo Alice empezando a llorar- Hubiera sido mejor que no me hubiera curado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso!- Gritaron a la vez todos los demás.

-Cariño, si hiciera falta no traería una traería tres como esas. No me importa lo que pueda provocar, no te dejaría morir nunca.

-Jasper tiene razón, ni él ni ninguno de nosotros lo permitiría- Dijo enseguida Emmet, abrazando a su hermanita- No me importa la ira del rey ese, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Alice, cálmate- Dijo Carlisle- Ahora lo importante es que no salgas del palacio en unos días, y sobre todo que no estés sola.

Alice y Rosalie fueron con Esme y Marie, mientras Emmet y Carlisle fueron a organizar la guardia, había que registrar toda la capital. Jasper fue a comprobar todo el palacio mientras Edward y Bella intentaban encontrar algún rincón oculto del palacio, algún hueco por el que pudieran entrar sin ser vistos.

A media tarde, Emmet y Carlisle ya habían vuelto, estaban con Jasper hablando.

-No he encontrado rastro de ellos en el palacio.

-Tampoco los han visto en la ciudad- Dijo Emmet.

-Es extraño, aunque hubieran decidido irse, alguien tendría que haberlos visto. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie recuerda haber avistado a esos dos hombres- Carlisle estaba perplejo.

-¡Tenemos problemas!- Gritó Edward acercándose a ellos seguido de Bella, ambos iban corriendo.

-¿¡Qué ha ocurrido!?- Preguntó nervioso Carlisle.

-Han conseguido colarse en el castillo- Dijo Bella- Hemos encontrado una obertura en el muro, está muy bien escondida, y hay muchos lugares en los jardines donde pueden estar, demasiados para poder registrarlos todos esta noche.

-Hemos encontrado sus capas junto a la obertura- Continuó Edward- Están dentro.

-¡Entonces tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se acerquen a Alice!- Jasper estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Si, vamos con las chicas- Dijo Carlisle- Cálmate Jasper, ella no debe sospechar nada. No hay necesidad de asustarla, no dejaremos que nadie se acerque a ella.

Cuando Jasper consiguió calmarse, fueron a la habitación donde se encontraban las tres mujeres con la niña.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?- Preguntó Rosalie muy preocupada.

-No hay rastro de ellos- Dijo Emmet sentándose junto a ella y acariciando su vientre- No hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Así es- Continuó Carlisle- Pero por si acaso, preferiría que hoy no estuvieras sola Alice. Que siempre te acompañe alguien.

-Muy bien- Alice se notaba más relajada- Tenía miedo de que se hiciera realidad mi visión.

-¿Tú visión?- Preguntó Jasper- ¿Qué viste Alice?

-A esos dos hombres escondidos en una habitación, y cuando pasaba yo me cogían y me golpeaban para dejarme sin conocimiento y llevarme con ellos. Pero si lo habéis registrado todo eso no puede ocurrir, así que estoy tranquila. De todas formas seré buena y no iré sola- Alice sonreía, y los demás le devolvieron la sonrisa para que no sospechase nada.

Esme y Carlisle fueron a atender sus obligaciones, Emmet, Jasper y Edward fueron a intentar encontrar el escondite de los dos intrusos con el pretexto de salir a visitar a un amigo de la familia, mientras Rosalie, Bella y Alice se quedaban en la habitación con la pequeña Marie.

Era casi la hora del crepúsculo, la pequeña Marie dormía en los brazos de Rosalie.

-Se te da muy bien Rose- Le dijo Alice sonriendo- Vas a ser una madre estupenda.

-Gracias. ¿Y vosotras cuando me vais a dar sobrinitos?

-Yo no se si estoy preparada para eso- Dijo Bella- Me gustan los niños pero aun soy demasiado fría en algunos sentidos. De todas formas, si ocurre será bien recibido.

-A mi me encantaría, tengo muchas ganas de tener bebés, los vestiré, les pondré un vestido nuevo cada día- Las tres rieron a carcajadas, las ideas de Alice eran muy divertidas- ¡Qué calor tengo! ¿Vosotras no tenéis calor?

-No- Dijo Rosalie- Alice, te has puesto un poco pálida.

-Creo que necesito un poco de aire.

-Vamos a dar un paseo, saldremos las dos juntas- Bella se giró a Rosalie- ¿Te importa que salgamos un rato?

-Para nada, me quedaré con Marie aquí.

Alice y Bella salieron a los balcones que daban al estanque del jardín, se apoyaron en la barandilla y quedaron de espaldas al agua.

-Que bien sienta el aire en la cara.

-Tu cuerpo debe estar muy tenso por lo ocurrido hoy, no deberías tardar en acostarte.

-Lo haré en cuanto Jasper vuelva. La verdad es que estoy cansada.

-Volvamos con Rose y descansas allí.

Las dos empezaron a caminar de vuelta, pero no se alejaron mucho, un golpe en sus nucas hizo que cayeran al suelo sin sentido.

Rosalie acunaba a la pequeña Marie cuando entraron en la habitación Emmet, Jasper y Edward.

-¿Donde están Alice y Bella?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Han salido a pasear, Alice estaba muy pálida y necesitaba un poco de aire.

-Voy a ir a buscarlas, tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo Edward.

-Te acompaño- Jasper se apresuró a decir.

-Nosotros vamos a darle a la niña a Esme y nos marcharemos a nuestros aposentos, Rose necesita descansar.

Jasper y Edward se despidieron de ellos y salieron rumbo al jardín, pero al llegar a la barandilla del estanque solo encontraron el colgante que Alice llevaba en el cuello, el que le habían regalado Emmet y Bella por su cumpleaños, el colgante tenía al lado una nota.

"_Os avisamos, ahora, como pago por vuestra ofensa, nos hemos llevado a la otra chica con nosotros. No se juega con nosotros. Ahora solo nos queda decirles que si intentan cualquier cosa por recuperarlas nuestros reinos entraran en guerra. Si los vemos cerca del reino lo pagará la otra chica."_

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí uno nuevo, como dije la historia no acaba con James.**

**Aun no ha salido el malo, pero yo creo que todos debéis saber de quien se trata. ¿Alguien sabe de quien se trata?**

**En el próximo capitulo veremos como Edward y Jasper se enfrentan a todo para rescatarlas. Y os voy a dejar un adelanto que espero que os guste.**

**"Bella sujetaba la frente de Alice mientras esta vomitaba, había vomitado durante los dos días que duró el viaje, y sentía nausas cada vez que le daban comida.  
**

**-Bella, ¿qué me ocurre?- Alice estaba pálida en los brazos de Bella.**

**-Está muy claro Alice- Bella colocó una mano en el vientre de su hermana- Estás embarazada."**

**¿Qué os parece?**

**Espero vuestros reviews  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Las noticias importantes vienen en los peores momentos"**

-¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!- Gritó Edward cuando terminó de leer la nota. El grito fue tan fuerte que llamó la atención de Carlisle y Esme, que salieron rápido a ver que ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- Preguntó alarmada Esme- ¿Por que ese grito?

-¡Se las han llevado, a Bella y a Alice!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Carlisle se había quedado de piedra- ¿Cómo que se las han llevado?

-Si, hemos encontrado esta nota- Les mostró la nota- Me da igual lo que digan, no pienso dejar que se queden con ellas.

-Ni yo tampoco- Dijo Jasper con voz firme- Tenemos que ir a buscarlas.

-¿Pero como?- Pregunto Carlisle- Si os ven acercaros le harán daño a Bella y entraremos en guerra con un reino muy fuerte.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué las dejemos allí y las abandonemos?- Jasper estaba enfadado.

-No, claro que no, pero la situación es complicada. Hay que pensarlo bien antes de hacer nada.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, hasta que apareció Emmet preguntando porque del grito de antes, dando como excusa por no haber ido antes que Rosalie se encontraba mal. Le explicaron todo y se quedó blanco.

-¿Se las han llevado a las dos?

-Si, pero vamos a ir por ellas, no te preocupes- Dijo Jasper rápidamente.

-Bella es una chica dura, no saben con quien se han topado- Carlisle continuó- Se que sabrá cuidar de ella y de Alice.

-Me da igual, se que Bella es fuerte pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados a esperar que vuelvan- Edward estaba enfadado por la actitud de Carlisle- Voy a salir por ellas.

-Y yo te acompañaré- Jasper se apresuró a decir- Alice lo es todo para mi, no pienso abandonarla.

-Yo quiero ir con vosotros...

-Tranquilo Emmet- Lo interrumpió Jasper- Tú tienes que ocuparte de Rosalie, ese es tu deber, no te perdonaría que la abandonaras en su estado.

-Siento lo que he dicho antes- Dijo Carlisle arrepentido- Es solo que no es fácil ser rey. En serio, espero que podáis perdonarme, Alice y Bella son más importantes para mi que cualquier reino.

-Eso es, no importa lo que ocurra después- Añadió Esme- Lo importante es que las encontréis.

Edward y Jasper los abrazaron, sabían que tenían a los mejores padres que se podía desear. Después fueron a preparar todas las cosas para el viaje, Emmet los ayudó a prepararlo todo.

-¿Cómo pensáis acercaros sin que os vean? Es casi imposible, yo estuve en esas tierras y tienen saben cuando entra alguien.

-Ya nos las apañaremos- Respondió Edward- Tenemos que salir ya, no hay tiempo para pensar.

-Si, ya trazaremos un plan por el camino, no te preocupes.

-Chicos, buena suerte. Se que no tengo que pedíroslo pero... Traer a mis hermanitas de vuelta! No se que haría sin ellas- Emmet dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Emmet, claro que las traeremos, son lo que más queremos en este mundo.

-Yo no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin mi Bella, y no tengo intención de morir joven así que no te preocupes, las traeremos de vuelta. Te lo prometo.

Los tres se despidieron, Emmet no se separó de la puerta mientras veía marcharse por el camino a los esposos de sus hermanas, a los hermanos de su mujer, pasara lo que pasara tenía el presentimiento de que algo no iba a salir bien.

Edward y Jasper caminaron durante toda la noche, cuando llegó el día vieron las primeras pistas que les indicaban que ese era el camino correcto. Bajo la sombra de un árbol había restos de una fogata, y junto a ella una pequeña flecha de madera indicando la dirección a tomar.

-Es por allí- Dijo Edward señalando el camino de la derecha- Démonos prisa.

-Espera- Jasper le hizo señas de que se acercara a donde él estaba- Aquí hay restos de vómito, ¿crees que les hayan dado algo para que enfermen?

-No lo creo, por lo menos no a Alice, ellos querían que se casara con su rey. Y Bella es demasiado orgullosa para aceptar ningún alimento de ellos.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón. Por el olor, no hace mucho que han estado aquí, yo diría que unas cuatro o cinco horas. Si nos damos prisa puede que los alcancemos antes de que lleguen a su reino.

Los dos emprendieron el camino sin pensarlo dos veces, la esperanza de encontrarlas antes les hizo el camino más corto, y después de un día y medio de viaje, llegando a las fronteras del reino de Shadow, los avistaron. Se acercaron sigilosamente a ellos y se quedaron a pocos metros de donde estaban descansando, pudiendo así escuchar lo que decían.

-Dale algo de comer a la jovencita- Se escuchó la voz de uno de los hombres- Está muy pálida.

-¡Para qué! Lo va a vomitar, como todo lo que le hemos dado hasta ahora. Para desperdiciar alimento me lo comeré yo.

-¡Te he dicho que se lo des! Si el rey Lorent se entera de que no la has tratado bien te matará.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio en el que se escuchaban los sonidos que hacían al cortar lo que suponían era la comida, y unos minutos después se escuchó como alguien movitaba.

-¡Estúpida niña! ¡Me has manchado toda la ropa!- Se escuchó como alguien caía al suelo- ¡Serás estúpida! ¿Como te atreves a empujarme?

-Y no será solo un empujón si vuelves a intentar pegar a mi hermana- Se escuchó la voz de Bella.

-¡Ahora verás!

Edward estuvo apunto de salir y matar a aquel tipo por intentar pegar a Bella, pero una voz desconocida lo paró.

-¡Toby! ¿Te parece esa la forma de tratar a unas jóvenes damas?

-Lo siento majestad, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Disculpad a mis hombres, a veces pienso que piensan más con sus partes más indecentes que con el poco cerebro que tienen- Se escucharon las risas de Bella y Alice ante el comentario del rey- Permitid que me presente, soy Lorent, amo y señor de las tierra de Shadow y vosotras, si no estoy mal informado, sois Alice y Bella Cullen, princesas de Bromeliad.

-Así es señor- Se escuchó la voz de Bella- Y ya que sois tan caballero, no os importará que os hable sobre lo que acabáis de hacer.

-Por supuesto que no, adelante alteza.

-Entiendo que queráis que os den algo a cambio de la ofensa que pudimos causaros al llevarnos esa flor, pero os aseguro que no pretendíamos ofender a nadie, tan solo intentábamos salvar al vida de Alice.

-¿Vuestra vida corría peligro, pequeña princesa?

-Así es- Se escuchó la voz débil de Alice.

-Por eso os pido alteza, que nos devolváis a nuestro hogar, nosotras somos mujeres casadas, y queremos a nuestros maridos. Os aseguro que intentaremos enmendar la ofensa que cometimos, pero por favor, hacer que mi hermana se case con vos por algo de lo que ella no tiene culpa es algo que no creo que sea considerado honorable para un caballero como vos decís ser.

-Lamento que mis hombres os hayan dicho de esa forma las cosas, altezas. Cierto es que quiero algo por la sustracción de algo tan importante para nosotros, y si me acompañáis a mi palacio, puede que podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Además, la pequeña no parece gozar de buena salud. Haré que os preparen unos aposentos. No os sintáis como prisioneras, sino como invitadas, con la comprensión de todos puede que lleguemos a un acuerdo que nos favorezca a todos.

Edward y Jasper escucharon como se alejaban todos hacia la ciudad y hacia el palacio. Ellos lo siguieron marchando escondidos, por suerte para ellos nadie los había detectado. Cuando llegaron a los muros de la ciudad se detuvieron.

-Si conseguimos llegar sin ser vistos hasta el palacio, no tendrán más remedio que recibirnos- Dijo Jasper- Después de todo, solo conocen nuestros rostros los dos hombres que se han llevado a nuestras esposas.

-Cierto hermano. El rey de este país no parece un mal hombre, si conseguimos llegar hasta él quizás podamos convencerle de que nos las devuelva.

-Vamos a buscar algún lugar por el que entrar sin ser vistos.

Ambos se pusieron a buscar algún hueco en la muralla por el que pasar sin ser detectados por los guardias.

**--^^--^^--**

Los hombres del rey acompañaron a Alice y a Bella hasta una habitación grande y con dos camas, la habitación tenía ropa limpia para ellas, baños preparados, mesa pequeña con dos sillas y un montón de libros.

-Su majestad, el rey Lorent, nos ha ordenado que las pongamos juntas. Si quieren cualquier cosa o visitar cualquier lugar del palacio, en la puerta habrá un guardia. Acomódense, dentro de un rato les entraré algo de comer.

La muchacha, hizo una reverencia y se marchó por la puerta blanca. Bella tomó el brazo de Alice y la condujo hasta la cama.

-No tienes buena cara Alice, vamos a darte un baño, eso seguro que te ayuda un poco.

-Puedo yo sola Bella- Dijo intentando ponerse en pie, pero al intentarlo se mareó y volvió a caer en la cama- Vale, puede que necesite algo de ayuda- La voz de Alice sonaba asustada.

Bella tomó a Alice y le colocó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. La condujo hasta la bañera de metal que había en una habitación contigua a esa, y la desvistió, después la ayudó a entrar en la bañera y la hizo tumbarse para poder enjabonarla.

-Pensé que no volvería a hacer esto- Le dijo Bella a Alice sonriéndole- Hace tantos meses que puedes hacer las cosas por ti misma que lo echaba de menos.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. A mi me gustaba que lo hicieras, pero me alegra poder valerme por mi misma.

Bella continuó lavándole el cuerpo, y después hizo lo mismo con su cabello. Una vez que estuvo limpia, le puso un camisón que había sobre la cama y se lo puso, la volvió a conducir hasta la cama y la tumbó.

Se escuchó la puerta detrás de ellas, y al girarse vieron a la misma jovencita de antes con una bandeja.

-Les traigo la comida. Su majestad me ha pedido que les diga que no se preocupen de nada esta noche, que mañana por la mañana hablarán de todo, que hoy descansen.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- La joven volvió a hacer una reverencia y salió de la habitación- Alice, voy a darme un baño, si quieres comer algo adelante.

-No, prefiero esperarte.

Bella se dio un baño, pero no lo disfrutó como le hubiera gustado. A pesar de las atenciones que les estaba dando el rey Lorent, habían sido arrancadas de su casa a la fuerza, y nadie le aseguraba que el rey fuera a devolverlas, todo eso podría ser una trampa para intentar engañarlas. Y luego estaba la salud de Alice, Bella tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podía estar causando los síntomas de Alice, pero no quería decirle nada. Salió de la bañera y, tras ponerse el camisón, cogió la bandeja de la mesa y la llevó a la cama para comer junto a Alice.

A los pocos minutos de haber tomado un poco del plato que tenía al lado, Alice se levantó y se dirigió junto a la bañera corriendo. Bella sujetaba la frente de Alice mientras esta vomitaba, había vomitado durante los dos días que duró el viaje, y sentía nauseas cada vez que le daban comida.

-Bella, ¿qué me ocurre?- Alice estaba pálida en los brazos de Bella.

-Está muy claro Alice- Bella colocó una mano en el vientre de su hermana- Estás embarazada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Alice no podía creerse lo que le decía su hermana- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy embarazada?

-Alice, te mareas, vomitas cada vez que comes, tienes nauseas... Son exactamente los mismos síntomas que tenía Rosalie en sus primeros meses de embarazo, pero para salir de dudas, ¿cuanto hace que no tienes el período?

-Pues...- Alice se puso a hacer cuentas- Hace más de dos meses...- Alice se puso roja- Entonces, estoy embarazada, es verdad- Se puso a llorar- Bella... ¡Voy a tener un bebé!

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿No estás feliz?

-Claro que estoy feliz, pero, querría tener a Jasper aquí conmigo... ¿Y si no conseguimos arreglar las cosas? ¿Qué haré con mi bebé?

-Tranquila, Alice no te alteres. Ya verás como conseguimos arreglarlo todo. Ahora descansa. Necesitas coger fuerzas.

Alice se recostó sobre la almohada mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Bella se puso tras ella y, mientras con una mano la abrazaba con la otra le acariciaba la cabeza intentando calmarla. A los pocos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño, Bella permaneció despierta toda la noche velando los sueños de su hermana, porque sabía que, a pesar de intentar ser optimistas, las cosas podrían no salir bien.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Siento que sea tan cortito, pero es que mañana tengo el último examen del curso y he estado estudiando mucho. Prometo para el próximo ponerlo más largo de lo que suelo ponerlos en compensación.**

**Ahora, quiero haceros una pregunta, ¿que preferís? ¿Que las negociaciones sean amistosas o que salgan mal, Edward y Jasper rescaten a las chicas y que se declare una guerra?**

**Elijaís lo que elijáis, Edward y Jasper apareceran para participar en la negociación.**

**Para los que preguntabáis si el enemigo eran los Vultiris, como habéis visto no son ellos, es Lorent. Pero los Vulturis saldrán, más adelante pero saldrán.**

**Bueno, ¿que os a parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**Os aviso, intentaré subir un capitulo en los próximos dos días, si no puedo hacerlo, no podré actualizar hasta el lunes de la semana que viene, porque me voy a un hospital de voluntaria durante cinco días. **

**Nos vemos.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Las cosas cambian para mejor"**

Edward y Jasper encontraron la forma de entrar directamente al castillo, entraron por una obertura que había por los acueductos subterráneos de la ciudad. Cruzaron a nado todo el subsuelo hasta llegar a una explanada donde se podían ocultar si aparecía alguien.

-Si no nos secamos nos atraparán enseguida, debemos llegar hasta la puerta de la sala de audiencias sin ser vistos- Dijo Edward.

-Tienes razón, si no nos secamos dejaremos rastros- Añadió Jasper- ¿Crees que estarán bien?

-Seguro que si- Edward intentaba convencerse a si mismo- Tienen que estarlo.

-¡Están bien!- Se escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de detrás de ellos- Yo misma me he encargado de ello.

Los dos se levantaron de un salto buscando algo con que defenderse.

-No he venido a atacaros. Mi nombre es Kaouri y he venido a ayudaros. Tenéis qye sacarlas de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? Eres una de ellos- Dijo Jasper.

-Primero, porque si quisiera delataros, ahora mismo estaríais rodeados de guardias. Segundo, porque soy la única que puede ayudaros a salir de aquí sin ser detectados y con un poco de suerte impidiendo una guerra. Y tercero, porque no quiero que ellas pasen por lo mismo que tuve que pasar yo.

-Lo mismo que tú?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Lo de la planta ha sido una excusa para ir por ellas, a parte del antídoto que hicisteis, no tiene mayor utilidad. Las quiere por sus dones.

-¿Sus dones?

-Si, Bella puede hablar con los animales, y Alice y yo tenemos un don parecido, pero es un don al fin y al cabo. Alice ve el futuro según las decisiones de la gente y le van a la cabeza solos. Yo veo el futuro de una persona mientras la estoy tocando. Llegué aquí hace 5 años. Solo tenía 12 años y tuve que casarme con Lorent para que él no matara a mi familia. Lorent abusó de mi y yo no pude hacer nada por impedirlo.

-Entonces, ¿Alice y Bella...?- A Edward se le cortó la voz solo de pensar que ese cerdo podía estar tocando a su mujer.

-No, aun no. Yo me he ocupado de su seguridad. Pero a partir de mañana no podré hacer mucho. Si entran en la sala de audiencias no tendrán escapatoria.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Jasper tenía el miedo reflejado en los ojos- No podemos permitir que les haga nada.

Poneos estas ropas. Son de mi guardia personal. Sus cascos les tapan la cara, así nadie os verá. Tenemos que ir por ellas, ya está cerca el amanecer.

Los tres salieron de allí, Edward y Jasper como guardias de la joven reina de Shadow, y los condujo hasta la puerta de la habitación de las chicas.

-Guardia, puedes ir a descansar- Se dirigió Kaouri al guardia que estaba apostado en la puerta- Las chicas vienen con nosotros.

El guardia hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Ahora debían darse prisa.

**--^^--^^--**

Serían cerca de las 5 de la mañana, como Bella no quería dormir, sel volvió a vestir con la misma ropa que había traído. Se acercó a la ventana y vio a su querido halcón, Xas, volando hacia ella.

-Hola amiguito, ya te echaba de menos- El halcón le decía que despertara a Alice, que pronto saldrían de allí- ¿Estás seguro? La audiencia con el rey es mañana- Le respondió que eso era una trampa, pero que alguien iba a ayudarlas, y que debían estar preparadas.

Bella corrió hasta la cama y despertó a Alice, rápidamente le explicó la situación y Alice comenzó a vestirse. Bella, por su parte, escribió una carta explicándole a Carlisle la situación y se la ató a Xas en la pata.

-Llévasela a Carlisle, date prisa- Él le dijo que esa misma noche la tendría.

Apenas hubo salido Xas por la ventana, se escuchó como se abría la puerta, Alice corrió junto a Bella por miedo y esta la abrazó a modo de protección. Vieron como entraba la misma joven de antes con dos guardias.

-Acompañadme, daos prisa.

Bella y Alice la siguieron por los pasillos notando como los dos guardias no dejaban de mirarlas. Bella se asustó un poco al ver que entraban en la zona subterránea del castillo y, por ello, apretó más a Alice contra ella.

-Debéis daros prisa. No se cuanto tiempo os podré dar, pero no será mucho. Dentro de poco tendré que anunciar vuestra huida- Alice y Bella se miraron extrañadas- Yo antes era como vosotras, espero que seáis merecedoras de estos jóvenes, porque han arriesgado mucho por venir- Alice y Bella se quedaron de piedra al ver a Edward y Jasper quitarse los uniformes- Os he dejado ropa seca al otro lado, poneos eso en cuanto salgáis y alejaros todo lo que podáis.

-¿Cómo podemos agradecerte esto?- Preguntó Alice cogiéndola de la mano.

-Volviendo a casa y viviendo felices como he visto que seréis, vivid lo que yo ya no podré- Kaouri le sonrió- Enhorabuena pequeña Alice.

Alice la miró sonrojada, Bella la abrazó y se despidió de la joven, y Edward y Jasper, sin entender esa última frase, se despidieron también. Cada uno cogió a su mujer de la mano y entraron en el agua.

Fueron en silencio todo el tiempo por miedo a ser descubiertos, llegaron al final del muro y tuvieron que sumergirse. Al salir, Alice tosía mucho, no había cogido aire suficiente y casi se ahoga. Jasper la tomó en brazos y la acunó para intentar calmarla, pero Alice solo lloraba.

Bella le pidió a Jasper que fuera a cambiarse con Edward, que ella se encargaría de Alice. Bella cambió a Alice en un momento porque ella apenas se movía. Después se vistió ella y se sentaron a esperar a los chicos.

-Alice, cálmate. No es bueno para el bebé que estés así.

-Lo... Lo se... Pe... Pero creí... Bella... Pensé que se... Iba a morir... Mi niño...- Bella lo entendió, el lloro no era porque casi se ahogaba ella, sino porque si lo hacía moriría el bebé también.

-Venga Alice, no ha pasado nada, y has asustado mucho al pobre Jasper, el aun no sabe nada.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y, al ver llegar a los chicos, Alice fue disminuyendo el llanto, se aferró fuerte al cuello de Jasper y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar.

Durante medio día no escucharon nada que los alertase, pero cuando pasaron por un pueblo al otro lado de la frontera de Shadow para buscar comida, un hombre los paró.

-Vosotros sois los que acaban de escapar de las garras de Lorent- El hombre no hacía una pregunta- Venid, los soldados están por todo el pueblo.

Ellos siguieron al hombre en silencio, les condujo a una casita en el bosque, al entrar les pareció acogedora.

-Este es mi hogar y de mi familia. Mi nombre es Eleazar- Dijo brindándoles la mano, que los cuatro estrecharon enseguida- Yo estoy en contra del estúpido de Lorent. Este pueblo pertenece al reino de los reyes Carlisle y Esme, y es por eso por lo que Lorent nos odia, nunca hemos dado nuestro brazo a torcer cuando ha intentado invadirnos, y Lorent ya no sabe que más hacer.

Se escucharon pasos procedentes del piso de arriba y enseguida bajaron una mujer y tres jovencitas.

-Os presento a mi mujer, Carmen, y a mis hijas, Lauren, Kate e Irina.

-Es un placer conocerles- Dijo Edward en nombre de los cuatro- Nosotros somos Edward, Bella, Jasper y Alice Cullen- Dijo señalando a cada uno cuando lo mencionaba.

-¿Sois de la familia de los reyes?- Edward asintió- ¡No lo puedo creer! Es todo un honor ayudar a la familia real.

-El honor es nuestro, señor- Habló Bella- Si un hubiera sido por usted y su familia, es más que probable que nos hubieran atrapado.

Los invitaron a pasar la noche allí, les dieron de cenar y nunca les pareció que una comida tuviera mejor sabor que la que estaban probando, hasta Alice pudo cenar sin tener apenas nauseas.

-Sois muchos hermanos- Le dijo Lauren a Edward intentando coquetear con él- Aunque no os parecéis todos.

-Eso será porque no somos hermanos- Le sonrió Edward.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces sois primos o algo así?

-No, Jasper y yo si que somos hermanos y además está la gemela de Jasper, Rosalie. Bella, Alice y Emmet, el marido de Rosalie, también son hermanos...

-Entonces sois cuñados- Le cortó Lauren acercándose más a él, esperanzada.

-No solo somos cuñados- Edward tomó la mano de Bella que los miraba divertida- Bella es mi mujer y Alice es la mujer de Jasper.

Lauren se quedó helada, todas sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas en un solo momento. Sintiéndose menospreciada, se levantó y se fue a su habitación casi corriendo ante la cara de asombro de Edward.

-Perdónala, está en una edad difícil- Dijo Carmen excusando la actitud de su hija.

-No se preocupen.

Por la noche, Alice y Jasper durmieron en una habitación que había, y Edward y Bella se quedaron en el salón, a pesar de que Eleazar y Carmen habían insistido en que fueran a su habitación, que ellos dormirían en el salón. Por supuesto, ellos se habían negado en rotundo y en esos momentos se disponían a dormir.

-Bella, ¿por que estabas riéndote en la cena?

-¿En serio necesitas preguntarlo?- Edward la miró sin entender nada- A Lauren le gustas, ha intentado coquetear contigo.

-No lo dices en serio- Bella empezó a reír- ¿En serio le gusto?- Bella asintió riendo más- Podías haberme dicho algo en lugar de reírte de mi y dejar que desilusionara así a una jovencita.

-Lo siento cariño pero la hubieras desilusionado igualmente. Eres demasiado guapo y sexy, todas las mujeres caen a tus pies.

Edward la abrazó y besó en agradecimiento por ese comentario, para después dormir abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward y Bella se sobresaltaron al escuchar voces cerca de la casa, y no fueron los únicos, Alice y Jasper y Eleazar y Carmen también lo habían escuchado y habían bajado a ver que ocurría. Carmen se asomó a una de las ventanas y vio que eran los soldados de Lorent.

-Llévalos por la trampilla hasta el otro lado del pueblo, yo los entretendré- Le dijo Eleazar a Carmen.

-Carmen los condujo por una trampilla situada bajo la mesa, era imposible de ver, por lo que les costaría encontrarla si lo hacían. Los cinco bajaron y caminaron en silencio hasta que Carmen les dijo que ahora no podrían escucharles.

-Esta trampilla la construimos para huir si los hombres de James, cuando gobernaba, y ahora Lorent, nos perseguían. Mis hijas no conocen la entrada así que nadie les dirá nada a los soldados.

Llegaron al otro lado, la salida era una cueva muy bien escondida al otro lado del pueblo. Les indicó el camino que debían seguir y ella fue por el otro, no podía volver por el pasadizo o los delataría. Los cuatro empezaron el camino y se asustaron al escuchar el ruido de caballos dirigirse hacia allí. No podían correr, no tenían donde esconderse, así que decidieron enfrentarlos. Pero todos sus miedos desaparecieron cuando vieron quien era el que los dirigía.

-¡Papá!- Gritó Edward al verlo.

Carlisle hizo que su caballo fuera más deprisa y llegó hasta donde ellos estaban, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Alice y a Bella.

-Estáis bien, no sabéis el miedo que tuve cuando recibí la carta de Bella.

-¿La carta de Bella?- Preguntaron Edward y Jasper perplejos.

-Si, envié una carta a palacio por medio de mi halcón, Sax.

-Eso ahora no importa, tenemos que sacar a los hombres de Lorent de aquí, Eleazar y Carmen no deben estar pasando un buen rato por intentar ayudarnos.

Carlisle solo les hizo señas de que le condujeran hasta donde estaba la casa de Eleazar, ellos subieron en los caballos con algunos guardias y lo llevaron hasta allí. Al llegar vieron como los guardias cogían a Lauren mientras ella gritaba.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! ¡SOLTADME!

-¿¡Por qué se la llevan!?- Gritó Eleazar corriendo tras ellos.

-Porque esta niña nos ha engañado, vino anoche y nos dijo que los fugitivos que buscamos estaban aquí, y no es cierto. Ahora pagará por su osadía.

-¡No es mentira!- Gritó Jasper desde el caballo detrás de los hombres- Si que pasamos ahí la noche.

-¡Se lo dije! ¡Se lo dije! ¡Suélteme!- El guardia soltó a Lauren y esta corrió hasta su padre, pero él no le devolvió el abrazo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si está aquí el mismísimo rey Carlisle- Dijo Lorent saliendo del interior de la casa- Me sorprende que hayas decidido venir, poniendo en juego una guerra.

-Tú eres el que está invadiendo mi reino, el pueblo de Denali pertenece a Bromeliad. Y si a lo que te refieres es a la intrusión de Edward y Jasper, déjame decirte que han hecho lo que debían.

-Pero debéis pagar el agravio de algo muy importante para nosotros. La Griggsiana es...

-¡Una mentira!- Le cortó Edward- Nos han contado lo que pretendías hacer con Bella y Alice y porque, nos han dicho que esa es una flor como otra cualquiera. No hemos cometido ninguna falta.

-¿Qui... Quién os lo ha dicho?- Tartamudeó Lorent, acababa de perder toda la ventaja que tenía.

-Eso no viene al caso- Continuó Carlisle- Lo único que ahora mismo importa es que has mentido, que has manipulado y todo por beneficio personal.

-¡Esperen un momento!- Dijo Toby, el guardia que se había llevado a Alice y a Bella- ¿Cómo que esa flor es una flor cualquiera?- Se giró hacia Lorent- Tú nos dijiste que esa flor era la que nos permitiría vivir más años, que nos daría la inmortalidad si nos la ganábamos. ¿Eso quiere decir que todas las muchachas que nos has hecho raptar eran para tu propio beneficio? ¿No habían hecho nada malo?

-Esas muchachas tenían dones, lo que a mi me hace falta para poder gobernar sobre el resto de reinos.

-Pues te aseguro que esos dones no te salvarán ahora- Dijo Toby, acercándose con el resto de la guardia- Nos has mentido, nos has utilizado, y no te ha importado nada, excepto unos dones. Necesito hacerte una pregunta, de ello depende tu futuro.

-...- Lorent retrocedía cada paso que ellos avanzaban, se dirigió hacia Carlisle a implorar clemencia, pero este le dijo que eran ellos los encargados de impartir la justicia de su reino, que él no podía meterse. Entonces se encaró a Alice y Bella- Os he tratado bien, os he dado alojamiento y alimentado, no podéis dejar que me hagan esto.

-No fuiste tú- Dijo Alice- Fue tu esposa, la reina Kaouri, ella es una víctima como nosotras y ella es la que se a ocupado de que estemos aquí.

-Así es, ella es la que nos ha tratado bien, tú tan solo esperabas el momento para obligarnos a ser tuyas- Bella lo miraba con odio.

-La reina no sufrirá más por los abusos de este enfermo- Dijo Toby- Ahora quiero que respondas a mi pregunta. ¿Qué has hecho con las demás muchachas que nos has hecho secuestrar?

-Pu.. pu... pues...- Lorent se quedó en silencio, estaba aterrado, la fiereza de los ojos de Toby lo descompuso, haciendo que se pusiera a llorar- Lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitarlo. Las veía y no podía evitar hacerlas mías, era como si me drogaran. Eso era, me embrujaban, todas ellas, con sus dones, me embrujaban.

-Esa no era la respuesta- Toby se acercó con la espada empuñada y le rebanó el pescuezo de un solo corte- Siento todo lo que ha ocurrido, os aseguramos que creíamos que...

-No os preocupéis, espero que a partir de ahora nuestros reinos vivan en paz- Dijo Carlisle- Decidle a vuestra reina que es bienvenida a nuestro palacio cuando lo desee, nos gustaría agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia.

Toby hizo una reverencia, después cogió el cuerpo de Lorent y lo ató a su silla de montar, dejando que fuera arrastrado por el suelo mientras el caballo cabalgaba. Al ver los rastros de sangre, Alice saltó del caballo en el que iba y vomitó junto a un árbol, Bella corrió hacia ella para ayudarla. Jasper también se aproximó, los demás los miraban preocupados.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Eso ha sido muy fuerte para ti. No te preocupes- Le decía Bella al oído.

Cuando dejó de vomitar, Jasper la apoyó en su pecho y la cargó en sus brazos, acercándose hacia donde estaba Carlisle que había bajado de su caballo.

Carlisle se acercó a Eleazar y lo miró fijamente, le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó. Entonces ambos se abrazaron y rieron ante la mirada atónita de sus hijos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte viejo amigo- Dijo Eleazar- No puedo creerme nos volvamos a ver.

-Si, yo tampoco me lo creo, pensé que os habíais marchado del reino.

-Y así fue, pero volvimos, como has podido comprobar Lorent no era mucho mejor que James. No sabes como me alegré anoche cuando los vi y me dijeron que eran familia tuya.

-Carmen- Carlisle la abrazó- Aunque hace casi 16 años que no nos vemos, sigues siendo igual de hermosa que antes.

-Carlisle, tu siempre tan educado y tan mentiroso- Dijo riendo.

-Veo que vuestra familia a crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Si, y la vuestra también- Eleazar se puso serio- Hablando de hijos, ¿Lauren?- Esta se acercó a su padre con la cabeza baja- ¿Me puedes explicar porque han aparecido esos soldados buscando aquí a nuestros invitados?

-Porque yo se lo dije, fui a buscarles después de cenar, me escapé por la ventana. Les dije que si venían por la mañana los encontrarían aquí, luego volví y me acosté. ¡Pero se habían ido!

-¿Y porque los delataste?

-Porque él- Dijo señalando a Edward- No me hacía ni caso. Me mintió diciéndome que estaba casado con esa joven, porque por alguna razón no quiere estar conmigo. No se que razón pudo tener anoche para poder decir que prefería a esa antes que estar conmigo, pero si él no me elegía lo iba a lamentar.

Eleazar le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le dejo la mano marcada en la cara a su hija, esta se giró a su madre buscando comprensión, pero lo único que encontró fue desprecio y vergüenza en sus ojos.

-Siento mucho lo que mi hija a hecho- Les dijo Eleazar- No puedo creerme que haya sido capaz de hacer algo así.

-Por mi parte no hay problema, y por la de los chicos- Todos negaron con la cabeza- Entonces creo que está todo arreglado. Solo para que lo sepas Lauren, Edward y Bella están casados de verdad- Lauren abrió mucho los ojos sin poder creérselo. Carlisle volvió a dirigirse a los padres de la joven- Espero que vengáis a visitarnos, a Esme le encantará volver a veros.

-Creo que nos pasaremos pronto por allí- Le respondió Eleazar a su amigo sonriéndole.

Estaban apunto de irse, Carlisle se dirigió a su caballo, y los matrimonios iban a compartir montura, pero cuando Alice fue a subir se desmayó, cayendo en los brazos de Jasper.

Rápidamente la entraron en la casa y la tumbaron en la cama del piso de abajo, Kate les llevó paños húmedos que colocaron en la frente de Alice.

-Está enferma, se que lleva vomitando desde que se la llevaron- Dijo Jasper preocupado.

-Cálmate hijo- Le pidió Carlisle mientras examinaba a Alice.

-No está enferma- Dijo Bella muy seria sentada junto a su hermana.

-¿Qué no está enferma? ¿Y qué es lo que le pasa?- Le gritó Jasper.

-¡¡¡JASPER!!! ¡No te permito que le hables así a mi mujer!

-Tranquilo Edward- Bella se giró hacia Jasper- Querido cuñado, permíteme que te de la enhorabuena.

-¿De que hablas?

-De que vas a ser padre- Bella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bella está en lo cierto, Alice está embarazada de unas 9 semanas- Dijo Carlisle confirmando la declaración de Bella.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¡DIOS! ¡La hemos puesto en peligro todo el tiempo!

-Jasper, no te lo dijo porque estaba asustada. Nos dimos cuenta de que estaba esperando un bebé cuando estuvimos en Shadow. O se arriesgaba un poco al intentar huir o te puedo asegurar que no hubieras vuelto a verla.

-¿Por eso lloraba tanto después de salir de los caminos subterráneos?

-Así es. Te aseguro que lo que más le preocupaba era el bebé.

-Jasper- Se dirigió Carlisle a él- Alice va a necesitar de tu apoyo, ha pasado por una situación muy difícil, y en su estado eso puede afectarle negativamente.

-Hermanito, tienes que ser fuerte, no le muestres tus temores. Haz que se sienta segura.

Jasper decidió que le daban igual todas sus preocupaciones, de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de su mujer y del hijo que esperaba. En un carruaje, Jasper sostuvo a Alice durante todo el viaje, por si ella despertaba, pero no lo hizo. Una vez en el palacio, la llevaron hasta su habitación, todos la dejaron descansar y Jasper no se separó de su lado.

Alice no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, y cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Jasper mirándola con devoción.

-Hola, mi amada.

-Hola- Respondió con un hilo de voz- ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?

-Te desmayaste al intentar subir al caballo. Alice, ¿por que no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

-Porque...- Alice bajó su rostro y se puso a llorar- No sabía si tú lo querrías, nunca hemos hablado de eso. Tenía miedo de decírtelo y que lo rechazaras.

-Alice, mi vida- Jasper le cogió el rostro con sus manos- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Jasper puso sus labios sobre los de ella y se tumbó junto a ella, posando una de sus manos en la cara de Alice y la otra sobre su vientre.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí tenéis el otro, como había prometido, aunque debo decir que estoy un poco decepcionada, he recibido muy pocos reviews y eso me baja mucho la inspiración y el autoestima. Creo que la historia me está quedando bastante bien y me fastidia un poco que la gente no responda mejor, pero bueno. Yo soy fiel a los que me son fieles.**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**-Edward, creo que por primera vez tengo miedo.**

**-¿Por qué cariño? ¿Es por lo que le has oido decir a la estúpida de Jessica y a Lauren?- Bella asintió- Mira cariño, me da igual que no podamos tener hijos, yo te querré igual. Además, eso es solo una suposición, nadie nos asegura que no podamos tenerlos más adelante, Jessica y Lauren solo son unas amargadas.**

**-¿Y que esperas que haga Edward?**

**-Seguir intentándolo. Vamos a encerrarnos en nuestra habitación todas las noches hasta que te quedes embarazada.**

**¿Que os parece el avance? Si me sale como tengo pensado, creo que os gustará.**

**Bueno, os dejo. No podré actualizar hasta el lunes o el martes de la semana que viene, me voy al hospital de Lourdes, en Francia, de voluntaria. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y si no es mucho pedir, dejad vuestros reviews, son muy importantes para mi.**

**Por cierto, dentro de dos o tres capítulos aparecerán los Vulturis, si tenéis alguna sugerencia de que queréis que hagan decidmelo, como os he dicho, el poco exito de la historia me baja el ánimo y con el la inspiración. No dejaré colgado el fic pero se agradecería un poco de ayuda.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"**La vida no siempre es fácil"**

Seis meses después, todos estaban en los pasillos del palacio dando vueltas, todos menos Carlisle y Jasper que estaban dentro de la habitación donde Alice estaba alumbrando a su bebé. Rosalie estaba sentada frente a la puerta, amantando a Natalie, su pequeña niña de tres meses de vida, rubia, con ojos azules, como Rosalie, pero grande y fuerte, como Emmet. Esme estaba sentada junto a ella con Marie durmiendo en sus brazos, la pequeña Marie tenía siete meses y era tan hermosa como su madre.

Emmet daba vueltas por delante de la puerta, intentando no echarla abajo cada vez que escuchaba un grito de Alice.

-Emmet, cálmate- Le dijo Bella apoyada en el pecho de Edward a un lado de la puerta- Con Rosalie entendí que te pusieras así, pero ahora...

-Lo siento, pero es mi hermanita... Si fueras tú la que estuviera ahí, estaría igual.

Bella le sonrió en agradecimiento, mientras notaba como Edward la apretaba más contra él y besaba su cabello. Bella estuvo apunto de preguntarle que le ocurría, pero se abrió la puerta de la habitación y allí apareció Carlisle sonriendo.

-Ha sido niño- Todos sonrieron- Ahora, Alice y Justin deben descansar, pero dentro de un rato podréis verlos.

A regañadientes todos se alejaron de la puerta, Edward y Bella fueron a pasear por los jardines cogidos de la mano. Bella llevaba una sonrisa radiante pintada en su rostro, pero Edward estaba muy serio.

-Edward, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No... ¿Por qué?- Edward apenas la miró al responder.

-No me mientas Edward- Bella se había enfadado- Detesto que me mientan.

Bella soltó la mano de Edward y empezó a caminar sola hasta que los brazos de su esposo la aprisionaron desde la espalda, obligándola a detenerse.

-Lo siento Bella. Es solo que... Me gustaría que tuviéramos un hijo- Bella se giró para mirarlo con la boca abierta- Puedo parecer egoísta, pero cuando Emmet ha dicho que se comportaría igual si tu estuvieras en esa situación, te he imagina embarazada y trayendo a nuestro hijo al mundo y lo he tenido claro. Bella, quiero que tengamos un hijo.

-¿Has decidido es por el comentario de Emmet? ¿Así de repente?

-Llevo unos meses pensándolo. Cuando vi lo feliz que era Emmet con Natalie en brazos, y cuando Jasper acariciaba el vientre de Alice, sentí celos. Pero lo que más me hizo pensarlo y decidirme fue verte con los bebés en brazos. Cuando coges a Natalie o a Marie sonríes de modo distinto, y eres tan dulce que no podía evitar imaginarte con nuestros propios hijos.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo has comentado?

-Nunca has manifestado ningún deseo por tenerlos.

-No es que no quiera tenerlos, pero no se si estoy preparada para ello. Además, los niños no se encargan, si tiene que pasar pasará. Yo no he evitado tenerlos, eso es imposible (**N.A:Recordad que es en la Edad Media más o menos, no existen los condones, ni las pastillitas**)- Bella vio como la cara de Edward se ensombrecía y en sus ojos asomaban unas pequeñas lágrimas- Edward, yo quiero tener hijos, todos los que nos vengan, pero tengo miedo de no saber cuidarlos- Edward la miró desconcertado, no entendía porque pensaba eso, fue a recriminarle sus palabras pero no puso- Si a ti te hace feliz, a mi también. Intentaremos tener un hijo.

-¿En serio quieres?- Bella asintió- Cariño, te quiero- Edward la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente- Se que tú no has hecho nada para impedir que tengamos hijos, nunca he pensado eso. Y serás una madre estupenda, la mejor del mundo, yo te ayudaré. Bella, te quiero tanto.

-Creo que tendríamos que hablar con tu padre, quizás el pueda ayudarnos, después de todo es médico, podría aconsejarnos alguna planta o alguna cosa que nos ayude a tener niños.

-Me parece una magnífica idea mi vida- Edward rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Bella- Pero creo que es hora de conocer a nuestro sobrino, Justin. Después hablaremos con papá.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el palacio sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y tomados de las manos.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de la habitación y la encontraron entornada, al acercarse escucharon las risas de todos dentro y se unieron a ellos.

-Por fin aparecéis- Dijo Jasper riendo- Ya pensábamos que os habían raptado.

-Como si eso fuera posible- Le dijo Bella riendo con él- ¿Donde está mi sobrinito?

-Aquí- Dijo Alice, mirando el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos- Acércate.

Bella y Edward se acercaron y vieron a un niño, de pelo oscuro, ojos dorados y muy despierto. El niño fijó su mirada en los ojos de Bella y cuando ella le acaricio la mejilla, el pequeño sonrió.

-¡Ha sonreído!- Exclamó Alice- ¿No es muy pequeño para eso?

-Así es, pero parece que Justin es muy inteligente- Dijo Carlisle acercándose a mirar a su nieto- Jasper también era muy inteligente nada más nacer. Sabía reconocer a la gente con tan solo unas horas de vida. Si no lo cogía Esme lloraba.

-¿Ha salido como su padre?- Dijo Emmet- Genial, ahora tendré a dos incordiándome todo el día.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Emmet, y pasaron la tarde con Alice, Jasper y Justin. Cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena, Carlisle decidió salir esperando que los demás siguieran su ejemplo y dejaran a los nuevos padres tranquilos. Edward y Bella lo siguieron y lo pararon.

-Papá, queríamos hablar contigo.

-A delante. ¿Qué os preocupa?- Preguntó viendo la cara de nervios que llevaban los dos.

-Bella y yo queremos tener hijos.

-Eso es magnífico. ¿Por eso tenéis esas caras?

-No es por eso exactamente- Bella bajó la mirada- Lo que ocurre es que... Bueno... Desde que nos casamos nuestra vida intima ha sido muy... Activa... Y a pesar de ello...- Bella calló al intentar reprimir la desesperación en su voz, Edward la abrazó dándole fuerzas.

-Entiendo, os preocupa el motivo por el que Bella no se ha quedado embarazada- Edward asintió- Eso no tiene que preocuparos, muchas veces ocurre. Hay familias que no tienen hijos hasta uno o dos años después- Edward iba a decir algo pero el continuó antes de eso- Pero si queréis, puedo deciros algunas plantas que potencian la fertilidad. Podéis probar con Ortigas, Avena Salvaje, Dientes de León o Té verde. Si tomáis alguna de esas plantas es más fácil que podáis concebir un hijo. Y no tengáis prisa, esas cosas llevan su tiempo. Cuanto más nerviosos esteis, más difícil será.

-Gracias papá- Dijo Edward abrazándolo.

-Muchas gracias Carlisle- Bella también lo abrazó.

-No tenéis que darme las gracias. Ahora, si no os importa tengo asuntos que atender.

**--^^--^^--**

Pasaban los meses y no conseguían nada, por más que lo intentaban no conseguían nada y eso estaba deprimiendo a Bella. A pesar de que Edward le decía que la quería una y otra vez, Bella no se animaba, y la cosa no mejoró cuando, en una visita de la familia de Eleazar y Carmen, Edward y Bella escucharon una conversación entre Lauren y su mejor amiga, Jessica, al pasar cerca de ellas en el jardín.

-Si, he oído que una de las sirvientas decía que estaban intentando tener niños- Decía Jessica muy emocionada.

-No se quedará embarazada- Dijo mordazmente Lauren- Es imposible que una aprovechada como ella tenga en su seno un hijo de Edward. Él es demasiado perfecto para ella. Es más, dudo que pudiera concebir ningún hijo, aunque el padre fuera del hombre más patán del reino. Pobre Edward, eso le ocurre por coger a la mujer equivocada, ahora acabará sin descendencia a no ser que se de cuenta de que ella no es suficiente para él, entonces yo estaría allí para demostrarle lo que es una auténtica mujer.

Edward estuvo apunto de ir a decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero el brazo de Bella lo detuvo. Le dio un pequeño tirón para después soltarlo y echar a correr lejos de allí. Edward la siguió intentando calmarla, pero ella corría sin parar hasta que llegó a un estanque.

-¡Bella!- Edward llegó junto a ella- Bella mírame- Bella levantó la mirada y Edward vio como caían lágrimas de sus ojos, nunca la había visto así- ¿Mi vida, por que lloras?

-Edward, creo que por primera vez tengo miedo.

-¿Por qué cariño? ¿Es por lo que le has oido decir a la estúpida de Jessica y a Lauren?- Bella asintió- Mira cariño, me da igual que no podamos tener hijos, yo te querré igual. Además, eso es solo una suposición, nadie nos asegura que no podamos tenerlos más adelante, Jessica y Lauren solo son unas amargadas.

-¿Y que esperas que haga Edward?

-Seguir intentándolo. Vamos a encerrarnos en nuestra habitación todas las noches hasta que te quedes embarazada- Bella le abrazó- Nunca podría alejarme de ti, te quiero demasiado. Recuerda eso, ocurra lo que ocurra.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Primero de todo, perdón por no haber actualizado el lunes, pero llegué muy cansada del viaje.**

**Segundo, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Se que es corto, pero quería dejarlo ahí porque lo fuerte empieza en el próximo.**

**¡¡¡Vamos a entrar en guerra!!! Los Vulturis van a aparecer y van a causar muchos problemas, y con Bella y Edward se me a ocurrido una cosa, pero eso no os lo contaré. A ver si lo adivina alguien. Al que lo adivine le dedico el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Alguien puede darme un motivo por el que los Vulturis quieran atacarlos? Tengo alguno pero no me convencen, recordad que es en la Edad Media, que son reinos enteros enfrentándose.**

**Por cierto, en el capítulo pasado, Jasper no se da cuenta de que Alice está embarazada, porque a pesar de ser médico, está tan convencido de que Alice tiene algo malo que no se da cuenta de lo demás.**

**Bueno, cualquier idea es bien recibida, y si queréis que salga algún personaje en concreto decidlo.**

**Nos leemos y espero vuestro reviews con impaciencia.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"**Las buenas noticias vienen en los peores momentos"**

Pocos días después que Edward y Bella escucharan la conversación entre Lauren y Jessica, Carlisle los mandó llamar. Cuando los dos entraron en la sala del trono, vieron como Carlisle se paseaba nerviosamente por la sala.

-Papá, ¿ocurre algo malo?

-Me temo que si hijo- Dijo levantando la vista y acercándose a ellos- Bella lee esta carta- Carlisle le entregó un trozo de papel.

-Dirijo esta carta al rey Carlisle, rey de Bromeliad. Estimado señor, soy el rey Aro del reino Vulturi. Me dirijo a vos como muestra de mi buena voluntad. Ha llegado a mis oídos que poseéis unas jóvenes con unos maravillosos dones. Se que no estáis dispuesto a entregarlas, como pudo comprobar el rey Lorent, pero yo exijo a esas jóvenes. Os preguntaréis porque, pues veréis, esos dones son típicos de mi reino, es decir, que esas jóvenes son vulturianas. Para que no os quepa duda, hemos buscado los orígenes de las chicas y debo decir que me sorprende su procedencia. Son hijas de uno de mis mejores amigos, Charlie Swan. Se marchó hace casi 20 años para desposarse con una joven que no pertenecía a nuestro reino. Charlie Swan no era solo un amigo, era uno de los mejores hombres de mi guardia. Por ello exijo que las dos chicas sean entregadas, de lo contrario empezaremos una guerra. Con mis mejores deseos, Aro Vulturi- Bella se quedó unos minutos en silencio mirando la carta, pero de el silencio no duró mucho- ¡Esto es una calumnia! ¡No es que esté orgullosa de mi padre, pero no era el tal Charlie Swan, mi padre era Phil.

-Eso no es así hermanita- Dijo Emmet entrando en la sala, también había sido llamado por Carlisle- Charlie Swan es nuestro padre.

-¿Qué tonterías dices Emmet? ¿Quién te ha lavado el cerebro? Phil es nuestro padre.

-Bella... Tú no lo recuerdas, solo tenías un año... Cuando Alice nació murió mamá, papá se emborrachó mucho cuando eso pasó. Phil intentó aprovecharse de la borrachera de papá para llevarse a Alice, él siempre estuvo enamorado de mamá y creía que nosotros tendríamos que ser hijos suyos. Papá no se quedó de brazos cruzados, a pesar de lo ebrio que estaba, cogió su espada e intentó hacerle frente, pero Phil lo derrotó y lo mató. Desde ese día Phil se convirtió en nuestro padre. Yo tenía solo tres años, pero lo vi, vi todo lo que pasó y por el bien de Alice y el tuyo, decidí callar. Nunca supe nada del pasado de papá, pero te puedo asegurar que Charlie Swan es nuestro padre.

-No te creo. ¿Me estás diciendo que hemos soportado los maltratos de Phil por nada? ¿Qué Alice ha estado sin poder moverse de la cama durante años porque un desconocido mató a nuestro padre?- Emmet asintió- ¡¿Cómo has podido callarte algo así?! ¡Siempre creí que nuestro padre era un monstruo, y ahora resulta que ni siquiera se quien era mi padre!

Bella le dio una bofetada a Emmet y salió corriendo de la habitación llorando y sin girarse. Emmet se quedó estático en el sitio, con la cabeza baja y reprimiendo el llanto. Edward y Carlisle se miraban atónitos.

-Emmet, dame un motivo por el que hayas ocultado la verdad tanto tiempo- Dijo Carlisle- Entiendo que al principio fuera por protegerlas, pero después... No lo entiendo.

-Nunca supe nada del pasado de nuestro padre. Pensé que si dejaba las cosas como estaban ellas sufrirían menos. Habían pasado muchos años, estaban tan convencidas de que Phil era nuestro padre... La verdad hubiera sido muy fuerte para ellas, sobretodo para Bella... No sabéis lo mal que lo pasó cuando mató a Phil. No se arrepentía, pero solo tenía 10 años, era una niña. Todas las noches lloraba porque pensaba que era un monstruo por haber matado a su padre. Me costó mucho convencerla de que no era culpa suya, de que ella había ayudado a Alice. Eso era cierto, pero se volvió fría y distante, entonces empezó a trabajar como asesina... Si le hubiera dicho que Phil no era su padre y se hubiera desmoronado, hubiera creído que todo era una mentira, que ni Alice ni yo eramos su familia, era muy pequeña para hacer eso.

-Emmet entiendo tus motivos, pero tú debes entender que esto es duro para Bella, aunque ya sea capaz de entenderlo no es fácil descubrir algo así.

-Lo se, y aun tengo que decírselo a Alice. Siento lo que ha pasado, no tenía ni idea de que fuera a ocurrir esto.

-Ahora cálmate. Edward ve a buscar a Bella, tenemos que hablar de lo que va a ocurrir ahora. Emmet tu ve a decírselo a Alice, pero intenta que no se altere. Cuando podáis volver aquí los dos, tú Edward, intenta que Bella venga contigo.

Emmet y Edward salieron de la sala y cada uno se dirigió en silencio a buscar a la persona con la que debía hablar. Emmet se acercó a la habitación donde estaba Alice, cuando entró ella acunaba a Justin en sus brazos mientras intentaba dormirlo, Jasper estaba observándola desde la cama con una sonrisa. Alice alzó la vista al ver a su hermano, le dedicó una sonrisa y tras acostar al pequeño en su cuna, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Alice, tenemos que hablar- Alice se separó de él al notar el tono tan serio en su voz.

-¿Qué ocurre hermanito?

-Verás... Tengo que contarte algo importante, pero tengo miedo de como te lo puedas tomar, temo que te lo tomes igual que Bella y tu también te enfades conmigo.

-¿Tan malo es lo que tienes que contar?- Dijo Jasper cogiendo a Alice y sentándola en la cama.

-Bastante por lo que parece- Emmet se arrodilló frente a Alice- Peque, Phil no era nuestro padre.

-¿Qué dices Emmet? Claro que era nuestro padre- Alice lo miraba extrañada.

-No lo era Alice. Nuestro padre se llamaba Charlie Swan, y murió poco después que mamá. Phil lo mató, yo vi como lo hacía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Alice gritó, no porque estuviera enfadada sino por la sorpresa- Emmet, eso es imposible, no has podido ocultarnos algo así tanto tiempo.

-Alice, cuando eso paso, yo solo tenía 3 años. Bella uno y tú eras una recién nacida. Tenía que protegeros, si hubiera dicho algo, Phil nos hubiera matado a los tres. Y cuando Bella lo mató, se quedó tan derrumbada que haberle dicho la verdad hubiera sido acabar con su cordura, hice lo que creí mejor y me temo que eso ahora pueda traernos malos momentos.

-¿De que hablas Emmet?- Preguntó Jasper- Solo es un mal entendido.

-No. Nosotros no somos de aquí. Hoy a llegado una carta diciendo que nuestro auténtico padre era de otro reino, y que tú y Bella tenéis que ir porque vuestros poderes les pertenecen a ellos. De mi no saben nada porque no tengo poder, pero de vosotras si han oído hablar, y dicen que si no os entregáis... Empezará una guerra.

Alice se quedó estática entre los brazos de Jasper, este la abrazaba lentamente mientras Emmet miraba el suelo.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?

-¡No pienso entregarte!- Gritó Jasper despertando al niño. Alice se levantó y lo cogió entre sus brazos para calmarlo y se volvió a sentar junto a Jasper- Vosotros sois lo que más quiero en el mundo, antes me muero que dejar que se os lleven.

Emmet estuvo de acuerdo con Jasper y fue a ver a Carlisle.

Edward buscó a Bella en el estanque, por los jardines, en la habitación, pero no la encontraba. Empezó a dar vueltas por el palacio, hasta que la encontró en un prado que había en los límites del jardín real. Estaba en el centro del pardo, arrodillada llorando desesperadamente. Edward se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado rodeando sus hombros con el brazo.

-Bella, por favor, mírame- Bella alzó la mirada- Dime que es lo que sientes.

-Me siento engañada. No culpo a Emmet, se que lo hizo por protegernos, pero hubiera sido más fácil para mi superar lo que ocurrió cuando Alice tuvo el accidente, si hubiera sabido la verdad.

-Emmet creyó que el shock te pondría peor. No sabes lo mal que lo está pasando ahora, sabe que te ha hecho daño todo esto y lo está pasando muy mal, el siempre ha querido protegeros a las dos.

-Lo se, esa es la razón por la que solo le he pegado. Edward, ya no se que debo creer.

-Cariño, debes creer lo que te diga tu corazón. Cierra los ojos y dime que es lo que te dice.

-....- Bella cerró los ojos y pensó seriamente lo que acababa de descubrir, se puso en el lugar de su hermano y lo tuvo claro- Creo que debo disculparme con Emmet, solo ha buscado ayudarme siempre.

-Esa es mi Bella- Dijo Edward besando sus labios.

Edward se levantó y tomó las manos de Bella para levantarla, dio un tirón haciendo que de un salto estuviera en pie, pero de pronto cayó en sus brazos.

-¡Eh!, Bella- Bella lo miró un poco aturdida- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, me he mareado un poco. Demasiadas emociones en un día. Creo que necesito comer algo.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, pero antes debemos hablar con papá. Hay que hablar seriamente sobre lo que hay que hacer.

Bella siguió a Edward hasta la sala del trono donde los estaban esperando Carlisle y Emmet, Bella corrió hasta los brazos de su hermano y le pidió perdón.

-Ahora que ya está todo entre vosotros claro, tenemos que hablar- Dijo Carlisle- Creo que todos tenemos claro que no vamos a entregar a nadie, por lo que no tenemos más remedio que entrar en guerra. Mañana ordenaré el traslado de las mujeres y los niños a un lugar seguro. Puede que los envíe a Shadow, la reina Kaouri nos dará asilo casi con toda seguridad.

-Bella tú irás con ellos- Ordenó Edward.

-De eso nada. Yo voy a luchar, se pelear mucho mejor que algunos de los hombres, yo me quedo.

No se pudo discutir con ella y al día siguiente, todas las mujeres y todos los niños menores de 9 años marcharon al reino de Shadow.

-Dentro de dos días vendrá un emisario del rey Aro para saber nuestra respuesta, desde el momento en que ese emisario salga de los terrenos del reino, la guerra dará comienzo- Dijo Carlisle muy seriamente a los miembros de su familia que permanecían con él- Bella, aunque participes, debes hacerlo a distancia, no podemos permitir que tengan la más mínima posibilidad de atraparte.

-Como quieras, pero sabes que eso es imposible.

-Es solo por precaución. Mañana organizaremos al ejército y nos distribuiremos. No debemos dejar ningún espacio por donde permitirles la entrada. Ahora id a descansar, nos esperan días muy duros.

Emmet, Jasper y Edward fueron a buscar algo de comer, pero Bella afirmó no tener hambre y se marchó directamente a su habitación. Cuando llegó se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a la pared.

"_¿Por que tiene que pasarme ahora?- _Pensaba ella-_ Tanto tiempo intentando tener hijos y me tengo que quedar embarazada ahora. Edward no debe saberlo, si no me mandará con el resto de mujeres, y no puedo irme, si por alguna razón pasara algo malo, yo estaré a su lado. Pero debo tener cuidado, tampoco puedo poner en peligro a mi pequeño..."_- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Edward al entrar en la habitación.

-Se que has dicho que no tienes hambre, pero te he traído algo por si cambiabas de opinión.

-Gracias- Respondió ella muy bajo.

-Bella...- Edward se puso frente a ella- Ya se lo que te pasa ¿Pensabas que me lo podías ocultar?- La cara de Bella mostró miedo- Por eso espero que entiendas las medidas que hemos tomado. No estoy dispuesto a dejarte correr peligro sin motivo.

-Pero Edward...

-Nada de peros. Te quedaras en la retaguardia dirigiendo a unos hombres- Bella esta vez lo miró extrañada- Se que te gusta la acción y que querrías estar en primera línea, pero no quiero que te juegues el cuello sin motivo. Por eso espero que de verdad aceptes las ordenes de mi padre.

Bella suspiró aliviada al ver que no la había descubierto, por un momento había pensado que Edward sabía lo de su embarazo.

-No te preocupes, seré obediente.

Edward la besó y ambos se tumbaron para dormir, necesitaban descansar.

El día siguiente fue todo de preparaciones y de entrenamiento, Bella tuvo varios momentos de apuro, se mareaba demasiado y le costaba disimularlo, pero Edward no lo notó.

A pesar de eso consiguió pasar el día sin ser descubierta, y por fin llegó el día en que llegaría el emisario de Aro. El hombre llegó sobre el medio día entró en la sala del trono, donde estaban Carlisle sentado en el trono, Emmet como futuro heredero a su derecha, y Jasper, Edward y Bella de pie a un lado.

-Buenos días majestad. Soy Demetri, emisario del rey Aro del reino Vulturi y mi señor me ha enviado para conocer vuestra respuesta.

-Yo soy el rey Carlisle, y me temo que debo responder que no a la petición de tu señor.

-¿Como habéis dicho?- Preguntó Demetri sorprendido- ¿Habéis dicho que os negáis?

-Así es, ves y dile a tu señor que si quiere empezar una guerra la tendrá, porque ni Alice, ni Bella, ni su hermano Emmet saldrán de este reino para unirse al vuestro. Los tres son parte de mi familia y no están dispuestos a marcharse.

-Perdonadme señor, pero ¿habéis dicho hermano?

-Si, así es. Este joven que está a mi derecha es Emmet, hermano mayor de Alice e Isabella, y está casado con mi hija, la futura reina. Esta joven de aquí es Isabella y ella misma os puede manifestar su deseo de permanecer aquí.

-Si esa es vuestra respuesta, se la haré saber a mi señor, pero tened por seguro que mañana entraremos en guerra.

-Por desgracia, cuento con ello. Marcha en paz, llegarás a salvo hasta tu señor.

El hombre se marchó dejándolos solos, todos estaban nerviosos, al día siguiente empezaría la batalla y era la peor a la que se habían enfrentado.

**--^^--^^--**

Alice se despertó de repente, estaba sudando y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Esme y Rosalie se despertaron por el sonido que emitía ella al respirar.

-Alice, cariño, ¿qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Esme preocupada.

-No puedo creer lo que está a punto de hacer Bella- Rosalie y Esme la miraron asustadas- Va a quedarse en la batalla y está embarazada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron las dos a la vez.

-He tenido una visión en la que Bella descubría que estaba embarazada y se lo ocultaba a Edward para permanecer en el campo de batalla.

-¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Bella no es tan irresponsable!

-¡No puede hacer eso, estaba deseando tener un bebé, no puede ponerlo así en peligro!

-Voy a mandarle una carta a Edward, tiene que ponerla a salvo.

-¿Como vas a hacerlo? No tenemos a nadie que pueda llevar el mensaje.

-Te equivocas, Sax, el halcón de Bella está aquí, Bella siempre lo deja conmigo por si quiero comunicarme con ella.

Alice escribió el mensaje diciéndole a Edward lo que planeaba su mujer y se lo envió con Sax.

**--^^--^^--**

Todos estaban preparados, Bella y Carlisle estarían en la muralla con los arqueros, Emmet iniciaría el ataque frontal y Edward y Jasper el segundo asalto.

Los hombres de Aro iniciaron el ataque pero fueron frenados sin ningún problema por Emmet y sus hombres.

-Solo han enviado la avanzadilla- Dijo Carlisle- Aro quiere comprobar si somos poderosos. Esperemos ser lo suficiente fuertes para vencerles, o por lo menos aguantar sus ataques.

-Ya verás como...- Bella no pudo acabar la frase, una flecha atravesó su pecho haciendo que cayera sobre Carlisle y quedando inconsciente.

Emmet metió a sus hombres en las murallas y ordenó que lo avisaran si alguien se acercaba a la muralla, y se fue con Edward y Jasper al interior del castillo, los tres no sabían lo que le había ocurrido a Bella, por eso se tensaron cuando un guardia les dijo lo que había ocurrido.

Los tres entraron en la habitación donde Carlisle estaba examinándola y curándola.

-Papá, ¿como está?

-Ha tenido suerte, no ha perforado nada grave, pero no puedo creer que hayáis sido tan irresponsables.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Como has podido permitir que se quede en su estado?- Edward puso cara de asombro- ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabías que ella estaba embarazada?

-¿Bella está embarazada?

-Supongo que ella tampoco lo sabe, por eso se ha quedado.

En ese momento entró Sax por la ventana dejando la carta de Alice en las manos de Edward.

-Es de Alice- Dijo Edward y empezó a leer en voz alta- Edward, debes poner a salvo a Bella, lo que va a hacer es una locura. No se porque motivo quiere entrar en la guerra a pesar de saber que está embarazada, anoche tuve una visión y vi como te lo ocultaba. Siento decirte estas palabras pero por mucho que mi hermana se enfade, es más importante salvar al bebé que su enfado. Alice.

Todos quedaron en absoluto silencio mirando a Edward con cara de asombro y preocupación.

-Ella sabía que estaba embarazada y a pesar de ello se ha quedado- Edward estaba llorando- Ha puesto en peligro a nuestro hijo, y me lo ha ocultado.

-Edward cálmate, ella no tardará en despertar- Dijo Jasper.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¿COMO ME VOY A CALMAR?

-Debes hacerlo Edward. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que Bella haya hecho esto, ahora está débil, y que tu le muestres tu enojo y te muestres frío y distante con ella no ayudará a su recuperación, y mucho menos al desarrollo del bebé.

-Está bien- Edward se puso a llorar- Papá ¿Bella se pondrá bien? Si consigo que no se altere, ¿se recuperará? ¿El bebé no correrá peligro?

-Si conseguimos que esté tranquila, sobrevivirá a esto. Pero Edward, no vamos a poder sacar a Bella de aquí. Si lo hacemos la expondremos más. Los hombres de Aro no la dejaran pasar por ningún lugar.

Eso a Edward le sentó como un balde de agua fría y tomando la mano de Bella se puso a llorar, los demás los dejaron solos.

-¿Por que me has hecho esto Bella? ¿Por que has puesto en peligro a nuestro niño? ¿Tan poco te importa nuestro pequeño?

-Edward...- Se escuchó la voz de Bella, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró tristemente- Si que... quiero a nuestro... hijo.

-¿Entonces por que lo has hecho?

-Porque tenía miedo- Se puso a llorar- Tengo miedo a que te pase algo y no pueda estar contigo para ayudarte, para decirte que te quiero- Edward no pudo evitar abrazarla.

-A pesar de todo, debías haberte ido- Edward secó sus lágrimas- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-No estuve segura hasta hace dos noches- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No apoyo lo que has hecho, me parece irresponsable y egoísta, pero entiendo tus motivos- Edward se levantó sin mirarla- No podemos sacarte de aquí sin exponerte, pero no vas a pelear- Edward salió de la habitación dando un portazo tras de si y dejando a Bella llorando desesperadamente en la habitación.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Qué os parece? Os gusta?**

**Ahora Edward está enfadado, se siente traicionado por su esposa, pero que pasará cuando Bella y el bebé corran peligro por su actitud distante?**

**Qué va a pasar con Bella ahora que no puede salir? Como reaccionará Aro cuando conozca a Emmet?**

**Cual es el pasado de Charlie? Por que se marchó de Vulturi para contraer matrimonio y nunca volvió?**

**Los Cullen están solos o tienen algún aliado más escondido?**

**Bueno, esas cosas y algunas más en los próximos capítulos.**

**Que os a parecido la historia de Charlie? Alguien se lo esperaba?**

**Espero no haberos decepcionado, y también espero vuestros reviews.**

**Decidme personajes que queráis que salgan, y cualquier idea que tengáis, todas son bien recibidas.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad"**

Edward salió corriendo hasta el estanque donde tantas veces se habían ido a despejarse de sus problemas. Se sentó al borde del estanque y mirando su reflejo se puso a llorar.

-_No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacer algo así. Ha sido capaz de poner en peligro a nuestro hijo-_ Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control-_ Mi hijo... Un bebé... Un niño mío y de Bella... ¿Por qué no puedo disfrutar de eso? ¿Por que ha tenido que ocurrir todo ahora? Si hubiéramos sabido antes que el bebé estaba en camino, ella estaría a salvo... No puedo perdonarle algo tan grave así como así... Por mucho que me duela, no puedo..._

-Edward, tenemos que hablar- Le sorprendió la voz de Carlisle mientras veía como se sentaba a su lado.

-Dime.

-Se por lo que estás pasando, y créeme que te entiendo.

-¿Como lo vas a saber?

-Tú madre me hizo algo parecido, no fue en una guerra, pero parecido- Edward permaneció en silencio esperando la historia- A los pocos días de casarnos, una enfermedad muy rara se extendió por el reino, yo le dije que se marchara, pero no me hizo caso. Como yo atendía a los enfermos, acabé enfermando también y fue tu madre la que me cuidó. Cuando empecé a mejorar ella empezó a vomitar y se desmayó delante mío. Pensé que le había contagiado la enfermedad, pero no fue así, lo que le pasaba a tu madre es que te estaba esperando. Ella lo sabía y no me lo dijo porque tenía miedo a perderme, a que, como pasó, enfermara. Tenía miedo a que la enfermedad me venciera y ella no pudiera despedirse de mi.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Mamá hizo eso?

-En serio. Cuando me enteré de la verdad, estuve una semana sin dirigirle la palabra y debo decirte que es lo peor que pude haber hecho.

-¿Por qué?- Edward estaba asustado.

-Tu madre casi te pierde por el dolor de mi rechazo y por lo culpable que se sentía. Edward, te aseguro que Bella se estará sintiendo como una miserable ahora mismo, y aunque creas que se lo merece, no olvides que, a pesar de todo, lleva un pequeño en su vientre. Necesita tu comprensión.

-No prometo nada...

-Piénsalo, es importante para que ella se recupere- Carlisle lo dejó allí pensando mientras él se dirigía a ver a Bella.

Entró en la habitación donde ella se encontraba y al no verla en la cama se asustó, revisó toda la habitación buscándola y la encontró aovillada en la esquina más lejana a la puerta, llorando y arañándose los brazos. Carlisle corrió hasta ella, la abrazó, se sentó en el suelo y la puso sobre sus piernas para acunarla, Emmet y Jasper, que entraban para ver como estaba, corrieron hasta allí.

-Ssshhh..., ya está pequeña, ya está. No pasa nada- Le decía Carlisle mientras la mecía- Bella deja de arañarte.

-¿Por que? Es lo que me merezco, soy un monstruo.

-No eres ningún monstruo- Dijo Emmet- Solo una mujer asustada que ha tomado la decisión equivocada.

-Eso es hermanita- Continuó Jasper- Todos cometemos errores.

-Bella, escúchame. Se que estás pasando un momento difícil, pero si no te calmas pondrás en peligro al bebé- Esas palabras tuvieron en Bella el efecto contrario que él esperaba, ella lloró más fuerte y aferró la camisa de Carlisle, estaba dándole un ataque de ansiedad- Maldición.

Carlisle la levantó y la llevó hasta la cama, la tumbó allí a pesar de la fuerza de ella intentando resistirse.

-Emmet ve a buscar a Edward, le guste o no va a tener que estar aquí, dile que Bella está teniendo una crisis de ansiedad. Corre, si no la paramos pronto perderá al bebé- Emmet salió disparado- Jasper ve a buscar agua fría, en grandes cantidades, paños limpios y vendas. Me temo que se le está abriendo la herida del pecho- Jasper también salió corriendo a por todo lo que le había mandado su padre.

Emmet tardó apenas unos minutos en encontrar a Edward, que seguía igual que como lo había dejado Carlisle. Cuando llegó donde él se encontraba, a Edward a penas le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Emmet lo había levantado y lo llevaba a rastras.

-¡Emmet! ¡Suéltame!

-De eso nada, vas a ir a ver a Bella ahora mismo, sino...

-¡No voy a ir! ¡Necesito más tiempo!

-¡Ella no tiene tiempo, PEDAZO DE TROLL! Está dándole un ataque de ansiedad porque se siente culpable, piensa que es un monstruo. Cualquier cosa que intentamos decirle para animarla, la pone peor. ¡SI NO VIENES Y LA CALMAS PERDERÁ AL BEBÉ!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Edward reaccionó de inmediato- ¡Vamos, date prisa!

Edward corrió más rápido que Emmet, parecía un rayo corriendo. Llegó a la habitación y entró rápidamente, sin llamar, y lo que vio lo destrozó por completo. Su Bella estaba tumbada en la cama llorando y gritando de dolor, mientras Carlisle intentaba taparle la herida con los vendajes que le había traído Jasper, este estaba intentando que Bella respirara, el ataque de ansiedad le impedía el paso del aire a los pulmones.

Edward no se movió de la puerta hasta que Carlisle terminó de curarle la herida del pecho otra vez, entonces se acercó despacio y se tumbó junto a ella, tomó una mano de ella entre las suyas y la beso.

-Bella, mi vida, cálmate. Siento la forma en la que te he hablado antes, te aseguro que no quería hacerte sentir tan mal- Bella parecía no escuchar lo que Edward le decía, seguía igual- Bella, por favor, respira conmigo- Edward se sentó en la cama, cogió a Bella entre sus brazos e hizo que apoyara su espalda sobre su pecho, y empezó a respirar muy despacio. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero poco a poco, la respiración de Bella fue normalizándose hasta convertirse en una acompasada con la de Edward- Eso es, muy bien. Lo estás haciendo muy bien- Edward intentó separarla de él, pero eso hizo que se volviera a poner a llorar- Bella, tranquila, solo voy a tumbarte en la cama, no me voy a ir.

Bella le creyó y se dejó mover, Edward la colocó en la cama y se quedó sentado a su lado, ella no enfocaba los ojos a nada en concreto, tenía la mirada perdida, pero las caricias de Edward hicieron que se quedara dormida.

-Ha faltado poco- Dijo Carlisle apoyándose en la pared- Unos minutos más así y no se lo que hubiera pasado.

-Papá, ¿se va a poner bien?

-Eso depende de tu actitud Edward. Ella está muy sensible, y va a tener unos cambios de humor muy severos. Debes mentalizarte de que lo que respondas le afecta a ella, y todo lo que le afecte a ella afecta al bebé.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Además, ya no me siento enfadado con ella. El verla como la he visto me ha quitado todo el rencor que pudiera tener.

-Me lo imaginaba, es exactamente lo que me ocurrió con tu madre. Ahora vamos a dejaros solos, no creo que Aro tarde mucho en atacar de nuevo y hay que buscar un sitio donde esconder a Bella.

-Yo me quedaré con ella, si necesitáis mi ayuda venid a buscarme.

Jasper y Carlisle salieron para buscar a Emmet, lo encontraron en la muralla, agazapado, mirando por entre unas rendijas hacia el bosque.

-¿Ocurre algo Emmet?- Preguntó Jasper.

-No lo se. Es extraño que no hayan atacado de nuevo, no se que es lo que les retiene. Y se que ahí hay algo- Dijo señalando unos árboles cercanos- He visto como algo se colocaba detrás de esos árboles.

-Mandaremos una patrulla de reconocimiento, y lo observaremos todo desde aquí.

Como había dicho, Carlisle le ordenó a una patrulla a mirar lo que ocurría ahí, y desde lo alto de la muralla, Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle vieron como sus hombres arrastraban a un hombre hacia el interior del castillo. Los tres bajaron corriendo, no sin antes dejar a alguien de vigía por si atacaba el enemigo. Fueron al encuentro de aquel hombre y lo encontraron temblando en el interior de una de las celdas que había en el sótano de la prisión.

-¡Tú! ¡Habla!- Ordenó Jasper- ¿Quién te envía y para qué?

-No me maten, se lo suplico. Solo soy un pobre campesino que ha sido arrancado de sus tierras. El rey Aro me obligó a venir, abandonando a mi familia. Y ahora me ha mandado aquí con la certeza de que no volveré tras haber entregado el mensaje.

-Di el mensaje- Dijo Carlisle.

-El rey Aro está gratamente sorprendido de la existencia de un varón en la familia Swan, que está seguro de que cuando desarrolle su poder, será tan espectacular como el de sus hermanas y os envía esta carta para que conozcáis vuestra historia.

El hombre entregó la carta y fue Emmet el que la cogió.

"_Mi muy querido nieto Emmet, si has leído bien, eres mi nieto. Tú y tus hermanas pertenecéis al linaje de los Vulturis. Vuestro padre fue el mejor guerrero que tuve nunca, y yo estaba orgulloso de que mi hijo siguiera mis pasos, pero no todo fue como yo esperaba, en una de nuestras conquistas, Charlie se enamoró de una de las prisioneras, Reneé creo que se llamaba, yo me negué en rotundo a esa unión, Charlie debía contraer matrimonio con Zafrina, la hija de mi hermano Cayo, fue por eso que ordenamos la ejecución de aquella joven, pero tú padre nos sorprendió escapando con ella. Nunca volvimos a saber de él, pero cuando llegó a mis oídos que el rey Lorent había secuestrado a unas jóvenes con dones, tuve seguro que eran mis nietas, solo en nuestro reino la familia real tiene dones._

_No deseo que ninguno de vosotros tres muera, fue muy duro haber perdido así a mi hijo, si os entregáis, os prometo que solo someteremos el reino, lo haremos nuestro, porque para eso vive nuestra familia, para someter al resto de reinos. Pero si os negáis a ello, os llevaré por la fuerza y arrasaré ese miserable reino._

_Esperaré un día entero para recibir vuestra respuesta, si aceptáis mi generosa oferta, tú y tus hermanas debéis dirigiros hacia el norte, allí os estaré esperando. Pero si la rechazáis, no tendré piedad y al alba del siguiente día, este reino será aniquilado._

_Aro Vulturi_

-Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto, no me creo nada de lo que ha dicho.

-Y haces bien- Dijo el hombre de la celda- Tú padre no era su hijo.

-Dime que es lo que sabes- Le ordenó Emmet.

-Mi nombre es Garret Swan, y Reneé era mi hermana pequeña. Cuando fuimos capturados por Aro y sus hombres, Charlie era uno de ellos, era el general de la guardia, uno de los mejores guerreros del reino. Mi hermana tenía 16 años, y estaba muy asustada, los hombres de Aro intentaban abusar de ella, pero Charlie la defendió, y gracias a él salimos de la prisión y pudimos adquirir unas tierras y trabajarlas. Charlie nos visitaba con frecuencia y gracias a eso pude comprobar que él no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de gobernar de Aro, además, Aro es como Lorent, solo le interesan los dones, e inventa escusas para conseguir a sus portadores. A los pocos meses, Reneé me confesó estar embarazada, y también me comunicaron que Charlie debía huir porque había descubierto que Aro era peor de lo que pensaban, estaba matando a los portadores de los dones y adquiría esos dones bebiendo su sangre. Mi hermana y él se marcharon y no volví a saber nada más de ellos.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres mi tío?- Garret asintió- Espera un momento, ¿y los dones? ¿De donde han salido? ¿No eran solo de la familia real?

-Como ya te he dicho, Aro se inventa muchas cosas para conseguir esos dones. La portadora del don era mi hermana, era capaz de hacer entrar en la mente de alguien y desquiciarlo, pero ella nunca usaba ese don porque le daba miedo, no sabía controlarlo. Mi hermana era una persona maravillosa, y me alegro de que formara una familia de verdad.

-Debes explicarnos algunas cosas- Dijo Carlisle abriendo la celda- Ven con nosotros, te daremos algo de comer.

Llevaron a Garret a comer y le dieron ropas limpias, cuando el hombre tuvo mejor aspecto continuaron.

-Si tú eres hermano de mi madre ¿por qué Aro te ha mandado a ti?

-Por suerte para mi, Aro nunca había visto mi rostro y debo decir que no me parezco en nada a mi hermana, ella era rubia y de ojos azules y yo soy moreno y de ojos castaños. Aro pensó que era un simple campesino.

-Entonces, mi padre era un buen hombre.

-Así es, uno magnífico. He conocido a pocos hombres como él.

-Hay algo que me tiene intrigado- Dijo Carlisle- ¿Has dicho que Aro mataba a los portadores de los dones y bebía su sangre para adquirirlos?

-Así es, solo hay tres formas de adquirir los dones, como hace Aro, como lo han conseguido mi hermana y sus hijos, es decir por herencia, o que alguien se los done. Nadie le daba los dones a Aro por voluntad propia y además el disfruta haciendo eso.

-Dios mío, es un monstruo- Dijo Jasper.

-Y sus dos consejeros no son mejores que él. Cayo y Marco hacen lo mismo que él, entre los tres se reparten los dones.

-Estamos perdidos, absolutamente perdidos- Dijo Carlisle derrumbándose.

-No necesariamente- Dijo Garret- Yo también tengo un don, yo consigo que los que están cerca de mi sean inmunes a esos dones, y puedo extender mi escudo y amoldarlo al entorno durante bastante distancia. Os aseguro que ninguno de esos dones os hará ningún daño mientras yo viva. No pude hacer nada por mi hermana, pero lo haré por mis sobrinos- A Carlisle y a Jasper se les iluminó la cara y Emmet le dio un fuerte abrazo a su tío- Hablando de sobrinos, ¿puedo ver a tus hermanas?

-Bueno... Alice no está aquí, está a salvo. Y Bella... Si que está pero no se si está en condiciones de saber la verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido?- Garret mostró terror en sus ojos.

-Vayamos hacia la habitación de Bella mientras se lo cuentas, yo entraré primero para ver como está.

En la habitación de Bella, Edward le pasaba un paño de agua fría por el rostro a Bella, llevaba dormida unas tres horas, y no había dejado de moverse inquieta y murmurar en sueños. Solo decía "Lo siento Edward" "Te dije que era una mala madre" No paraba de repetirlo, una y otra vez. Edward se sentía fatal cada vez que la escuchaba pronunciar esas palabras.

Era la hora del crepúsculo cuando Bella despertó, al principio no sabía muy bien lo que le había ocurrido, pero de pronto todo le llegó de golpe y las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

-¡No llores por favor!- Le pidió Edward desesperado- ¡Ya no sigas llorando, de verdad me siento terriblemente mal por lo que ha pasado!

-No tienes motivos para sentirte así, soy yo la egoísta e irresponsable.

-Y también eres la madre de mi hijo, este pequeñín- Dijo acariciando su vientre- Es el mayor tesoro que pueda encontrar y tú me lo estás dando. Estoy de acuerdo en que no fue la mejor forma de actuar, pero si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Edward- Bella lo abrazó fuerte- ¿Me perdonas?

-Si, claro que te perdono. Pero a partir de ahora hay que hacer todo lo que te manden. No pienso dejar que entres en combate.

-No pienso volver a arriesgar la vida de nuestro pequeño. No te preocupes, si quieres me marcharé con el resto de mujeres.

-Me temo, cariño, que ahora ya es tarde para eso. No te dejarían llegar. Tendremos que mantenerte a salvo pero aquí- Edward besó dulcemente sus labios- Ahora lo que importa es que tú estés tranquila y te recuperes. No vuelvas a darme un susto como el de antes- Y volvió a besarla.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y Edward dio permiso para pasar.

-¿Como te encuentras Bella?

-Bastante mejor- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Edward.

-Hay alguien a quien debes conocer, pero no se si en tu estado actual es conveniente.

-¿De quien se trata?- Preguntó Edward muy serio.

-Del hermano de tu madre Bella, el nos ha contado la historia de tu madre y tu padre, y quiere conocerte, pero solo lo dejaré pasar si tú crees que estás en condiciones de verle y soportar lo que tiene que decirte.

-Hazle pasar, si Edward se queda conmigo estaré bien.

Carlisle hizo que Garret entrara seguido de Jasper y Emmet. Emmet hasta su hermana y la abrazó.

-Hermanita, este es Garret, el hermano mayor de mamá.

Garret se acercó a ella y, tomando su rostro entre sus manos la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Eres tan hermosa como tu madre- Dijo Garret mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad se desbordaban por sus ojos.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Os sigo sorprendiendo?**

**Espero que si, todo esto se me ha ocurrido sobre la marcha. Al principio si que iba a poner a Charlie como hijo de Aro, pero creo que así queda mejor.**

**¿Como Creeis que reaccionará Bella cuando sepa toda la historia? ¿Como conseguirá Edward esconder a Bella?**

**¿Queréis que la guerra dure lo suficiente para que Bella tenga al bebé allí y sea Edward el encargado de traerlo al mundo, o preferís que sea después y como siempre lo traiga Carlisle?**

**Además tengo que decir que eso vendrá con sorpresa, da igual cual sea la situacion, en medio o despues, va a haber sorpresa igual.**

**Para los que pedíais que saliera Jacob, no os preocupeis, saldrá más adelante.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que os esté sorprendiendo. Me gusta que me digais que os gustaría que saliera o quien, así es más interesante buscar el contraste entre mis ideas y las vuestras.**

**Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"**Las cosas más importantes suceden en los peores momentos"**

Garret no pudo evitar abrazar a Bella, esta no sabía como reaccionar, tenía miedo en sus ojos, Edward lo vio.

-Disculpe pero ella no le conoce y me temo que la está asustando- Dijo Edward intentando ser amable- Entienda que ahora mismo está pasando por una situación complicada.

-Lo se, lo siento. Es que me siento tan feliz de verla.

-Garret- Intervino Carlisle- Creo que deberías explicarle a Bella todo, así ella también entenderá porque no ha sabido nada de ti.

Garret relató toda la historia de nuevo, viendo como la cara de Bella cambiaba al oír los diferentes momentos. Cuando finalizó se quedó callado esperando la reacción de Bella.

-¿han iniciado esta guerra por conseguir los dones que poseemos?- Preguntó Bella- ¿Por eso mismo tuvieron que huir mamá y papá?- Garret asintió, y de los ojos de Bella empezaron a caer lágrimas- Pero... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... No puedo dejar que le hagan daño a mi niño... No puedo...

-¡Bella!- Edward la acunó intentando calmarla, Bella dejó de decir cosas sin sentido, pero sus lágrimas continuaron- No te preocupes, no permitiremos que ocurra nada, nuestro pequeño estará bien.

-De momento, tenemos la certeza de que mañana no nos van a atacar- Dijo Emmet- Tenemos hasta el alba del siguiente día para buscar un lugar donde esconder a Bella y a la vez de idear un plan de resistencia. Me temo que nosotros solos no podremos vencerlos, pero si conseguimos aguantar hasta el invierno puede que tengamos una posibilidad.

-¿Hasta el invierno?- Preguntó Edward con cara de sufrimiento- Eso es mucho tiempo. No pienso dejar que Bella esté aquí cuando vaya a nacer el bebé. Bella tendrá el bebé en diciembre, y no quiero que esté aquí.

-Edward- Lo interrumpió Jasper- Bella está embarazada de dos meses, me temo que el bebé nacerá en octubre.

-¡Dios! ¿Como vamos a ocultarla tanto tiempo?

-Tranquilízate Edward. Con un poco de suerte la guerra acabará antes- Dijo Carlisle- Ahora Bella debe descansar, mañana buscaremos soluciones.

Todos se marcharon, Garret permaneció en una habitación cercana a la de Bella y Edward. Los demás se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente, Edward despertó antes que Bella, mientras dormía Bella parecía un ángel, Edward no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla.

-Mi Bella, no puedo creer que de verdad vayamos a tener un hijo por fin- Edward puso su mano en la barriga de Bella- Hola pequeñín.

Bella se movió un poco y un "Edward" salió apenas audible de sus labios, sin saber porqué, Edward no pudo evitar besar sus labios ferozmente, haciendo que ella despertara irremediablemente de su sueño. Cuando Edward por fin soltó sus labios, Bella lo miró extrañada.

-Buenos días preciosa- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Buenos días- Respondió ella con una sonrisa- ¿Y ese arranque de pasión?

-Es que me vuelves loco- Dijo dándole otro beso- Vamos a bajar al comedor, necesitas comer y que te de el aire- Bella sonrió e hizo ademán de levantarse- Quieta ahí. Te llevaré yo, después de como estuviste ayer no pienso dejar que camines.

-Edward, estoy bien.

-No quiero correr riesgo, papá dijo que debías descansar para recuperarte del todo. Tiene que curarse la herida de tu pecho y cuando papá diga que estás bien, entonces te dejaré caminar.

Bella no puso resistencia, sabía el daño que le había hecho a Edward al quedarse estando embarazada, por eso decidió que si él quería ser sobreprotector, en esos momentos no le importaba.

Bajaron al comedor y allí estaban todos los demás sentados a la mesa. Carlisle puso cara seria al ver a Bella en brazos de Edward.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No, solo que pensé que debía darle el aire, y no he querido que caminara a pesar de que ella afirma estar bien.

-Bella, es mejor que durante unos días no camines. No pasa nada, estás bien, pero después de como te pusiste ayer, tengo miedo de que pueda afectar al bebé.

-Haré lo que me digas, no te preocupes.

Desayunaron sin ningún problema, pero poco después, un guardia fue a buscarlos diciéndoles que Aro estaba a las puertas con una bandera blanca, quería hablar con Carlisle. Edward se quedó dentro con Bella, y Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Garret salieron a las puertas con los arqueros apostados en las torres por si era una trampa.

Cuando salieron, a Aro estaba acompañado de dos hombres, y le sorprendió ver a Garret con ellos.

-Veo que os llegó mi carta sin ningún contratiempo.

-Así es- Dijo secamente Emmet.

-Entonces, ¿eres tú mi nieto?

-¡NO!- Gritó Emmet en contestación.

-Pues entonces debes ser tú- Se dirigió a Jasper.

-No me ha entendido- Emmet volvió a acaparar su atención- Digo que no soy su nieto porque mi padre nunca fue su hijo.

-Claro que si. Charlie era mi hijo querido.

-No es cierto, me lo ha dicho él- Emmet señaló a Garret.

-¿Y vas a creer a un simple campesino antes que a mi? ¿Antes que a tu abuelo?

-¡Usted no es mi abuelo! ¡Y si, le creo a él! ¿Sabe por qué?- Aro negó con la cabeza- Tal vez debería averiguar algo sobre las personas que manda antes de hacerlo, este hombre es Garret Swan, hermano de mi madre. Y si en verdad mi padre hubiera sido su nieto, no hubiera tenido que huir porque usted tenía a mi madre presa, la hubiera podido desposar cuando quisiese.

-¿Qué este es el hermano de tu madre? Y que más. Si así fuera este hombre tendría un don.

-Y lo tengo- Dijo él mostrando orgullo- Por si no lo has notado, ninguno está bajo el influjo de tu poder mental.

-¿QUÉ?- Dijo uno de los hombres que iban con él- ¿Estás diciendo que tuvimos otro don a nuestro alcance y nunca nos hicimos con él?

-Cállate Cayo, acabas de delatarnos- Aro miró a Emmet fijamente- ¿Entonces elegís la guerra?- Todos quedaron en silencio- Muy bien, creo que disfrutaré más el momento en que tenga a tus hermanitas con nosotros, será más divertido quitarles sus poderes mientras oímos sus gritos al mancillar sus delicados cuerpos.

Esa frase fue demasiado para Emmet, sus ojos se llenaron de ira y rápidamente se volvieron grises mientras una nube negra se posaba sobre los tres enemigos y de ella salió un rayo que cayó sobre Cayo provocando su muerte al instante.

Aro y el hombre que lo acompañaban se quedaron petrificados mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero, cuando asimilaron lo que había ocurrido salieron corriendo en dirección a su campamento.

Los Cullen miraron a Emmet sorprendidos, y Emmet se quedó de piedra mirando el cuerpo de Cayo, carbonizado en el suelo. Fue Garret el que se movió agarrando el brazo de Emmet.

-¿Eso lo he hecho yo?- Preguntó él ante el contacto de la mano de su tío.

-Si, así es. Por fin has descubierto tu poder. Normalmente, los dones aparecen ante un sentimiento muy fuerte.

-Sentí mucha ira. Nunca antes había sentido tanta.

-Por lo menos sabemos que Aro se va a tomar las cosas con un poco más de calma.

**Cuatro meses después**

Edward estaba preocupado, Aro cada vez atacaba con más fuerza, había conseguido aliados, y si no encontraban ayuda, pronto entrarían en el castillo y la situación de Bella no le ayudaba a relajarse. Bella estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo, aunque todo parecía ir bien, la tensión que vivían hacía que con frecuencia le fallaran las piernas o se desmayara. Ahora mismo, él se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, esperando a que su padre saliera a decirle algún motivo por el que eso sucediera. Mientras él estaba ahí, Jasper y Garret preparaba un grupo de asalto y Emmet moralizaba a los hombres intentando darles coraje.

La puerta se abrió y Edward saltó, prácticamente sobre su padre.

-Algo no es normal, tiene el vientre muy abultado para estar de siete meses- Edward palideció- Edward, no tienes que asustarte. Quitando ese hecho, todo lo demás es normal. Puede que el bebé sea más grande de lo que debería- La cara de Edward se relajó un poco.

-¿Y por qué se desmaya? ¿Por qué le fallan las piernas?

-Me temo que el bebé la deja muy agotada, ese pequeñín es muy fuerte- Carlisle guardó silencio un momento- Edward, esta tarde nos espera una dura batalla, y aunque tu ayuda es muy valiosa, no es bueno dejar sola a Bella. Sería mejor que te quedaras con ella.

-¿Qué? Papá, necesitamos toda la colaboración posible...

-Lo se. Créeme que lo se. Pero ella te necesita más. Está asustada, es una situación importante para ella, y necesita que la vivas con ella. Debes quedarte por su bien.

-Está bien- Dijo Edward antes de entrar en la habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de si, vio a Bella a un lado de la cama encogida. Se acercó a ella y la escuchó llorar.

-Bella, cariño, ¿te duele algo?- Ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?- Silencio- Mi vida, solo quiero ayudarte. Dime que es lo que piensas, que es lo que sientes.

-Creo que no valgo para esto- Dijo acariciando su vientre- No soy capaz de cuidar de mi bebé ni cuando lo llevo dentro, mucho menos fuera.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es muy fuerte, no hago más que desmayarme y caer al suelo. Es un milagro que no le haya hecho daño ya. Edward, ¿y si le pasa algo por mi culpa?- Decía Bella llorando sin girarse.

Edward se puso en frente de ella, le apartó el pelo de la cara y besó su frente.

-Bella, a nuestro hijo no le va a pasar nada porque yo voy a estar a tu lado cada vez que te caigas, estaré con mis brazos apunto cada vez que te desmayes- Bella por primera vez lo miró- Bella, tú siempre has estado preparada para esto. Es solo que estamos en una situación muy complicada, pero tú siempre has estado destinada a ser la mejor madre del mundo.

Bella extendió su mano para acariciarle el rostro, solo él era capaz de hacer que se sintiera como una persona buena y normal.

Llegó la tarde, y para que Bella no viera la batalla ni la escuchara, Edward decidió llevársela a dar un paseo. Fueron a visitar algunas habitaciones del palacio que ella nunca había visto y la que más le gusto fue la última, la biblioteca.

-Nunca me habías dicho que había una biblioteca. Es estupenda.

-Sabía que te gustaría- Edward acarició su mejilla- ¿Quieres que te lea algo? Nos sentaremos en esos sillones- Bella asintió- Pues escoge el libro que quieras.

Bella estuvo varios minutos buscando un libro, miró varias estanterías y por fin dio con uno, la Odisea, su favorito. Se puso de puntillas para intentar alcanzarlo.

-¡Bella! ¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Solo intento coger un libro.

-Ay mi Bella , ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?- Dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa- La próxima vez pídemelo. No debes hacer esfuerzos- Y alargó el brazo para coger el ejemplar que ella quería.

Edward tomó el brazo de Bella y la condujo hasta el sillón más cercano, la sentó en él y acercó el otro para quedar frente a ella y comenzó a leer.

La tarde transcurría tranquila para ellos, a pesar de que de vez en cuando se escuchaban murmullos de la dura batalla que se estaba librando, pero en esos momentos Edward subía la voz para impedir que Bella los escuchara y se alterara.

Mientras Edward relataba la parte de las sirenas, Bella notó un dolor intenso en la zona bajo su abdomen, pero pasó rápida.

-Edward...- Dijo muy bajito, apenas audible.

-Dime tesoro- Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No quiero alarmarte, pero me parece que llegó el momento.

-¿El momento?- Edward la miró extrañado- ¿El momento de qué?

-Pues, me parece que este chiquitín quiere conocer a su padre- Dijo Bella acariciando su vientre.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Edward se levantó de golpe y se arrodilló junto a ella- ¿Estás segura? Solo estás de siete meses, aun te faltan dos.

-He sentido la misma sensación que me han explicado Alice y Rosalie cuando les llegó el momento, he sentido un fuerte dolor aquí- Dijo frotándose la zona dolorida.

-¡DIOS! ¿Quieres algo? Dime que quieres y te lo traeré.

-Edward, cálmate. Ya has visto con Alice y Rose que esto lleva tiempo. De momento solo debemos esperar.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la habitación?

-No, quedémonos aquí un poco más. Continúa leyendo un poco.

Edward la miró un poco temeroso, pero accedió. Sabía que ella tenía razón, que eso llevaría tiempo y que debía estar calmado, ni su padre ni su hermano estaban allí, tan solo esperaba que para el momento del alumbramiento, alguno de los dos hubiera regresado.

Durante la siguiente hora Edward continuó con la lectura, pero se paraba cada vez que veía a Bella aguantando el dolor de una contracción. Al principio eran bastante espaciadas, pero ahora eran muy seguidas y a Bella a penas le daba tiempo a recuperarse.

-Bella, creo que deberíamos ir ya hacia la habitación.

-Vale, pero déjame caminar. Aun no he roto aguas.

-¿Segura? Prefiero llevarte yo.

-Por favor, caminar me ayudará a relajar las piernas.

Edward asintió y la ayudó a levantarse, colocó uno de los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello para darle apoyo, y enroscó uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Bella. Fueron caminando lentamente hacia el dormitorio, aunque no estaba muy lejos, a Bella le costaba caminar debido a las contracciones. A mitad de camino Bella tuvo que parar y agarrarse de la camisa de Edward mientras notaba que tras una contracción un líquido cálido se deslizaba por sus piernas, Edward vio el rastro de aquel líquido en el suelo y se asustó. Tomó a Bella en brazos y rápidamente la llevó hasta la habitación, la depositó al borde de la cama con delicadeza y le colocó muchas almohadas en la espalda para incorporarla un poco. Después ayudó a Bella a quitarse el vestido y le colocó el camisón de dormir, como le había explicado Jasper que había hecho él con Alice. Era una suerte para él que su padre y su hermano fueran médicos, eso le había enseñado algunas cosas, como la forma en que su mujer estaría más cómoda para dar a luz, o como saber si ella estaba preparada para empezar a empujar, y también saber lo que debía hacer.

Edward tocó el vientre de Bella y comprobó que ella estaba preparada.

-Bella, cariño, mírame- Bella miró su rostro- Cuando sientas dolor quiero que empujes, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella asintió y Edward se colocó entre sus piernas. Bella empezó a empujar, reprimiendo los gritos de dolor.

-Bella, grita, no debes aguantarte ese dolor.

Bella obedeció, y en la siguiente contracción gritó mientras empujaba. En eso consistió su labor durante unas dos horas, Bella gritando y empujando y Edward animándola nervioso esperando a que saliera el bebé. Edward empezó a ver la cabeza del bebé.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, vamos, que ya lo veo preciosa.

Bella empujó varias veces más y Edward pudo tomar la cabeza del bebé con una de sus manos, delicadamente. Bella volvió a empujar y al fin, Edward pudo sacar al bebé.

Le dio un golpe en el trasero, como le había dicho su hermano y el bebé comenzó a llorar. A Edward le saltaron las lágrimas al oír ese sonido, enrolló el bebé en una sábana blanca y se lo acercó a Bella.

-Es una niña, Bella, mira es preciosa- Se la puso en los brazos a su esposa- Tiene tus ojos.

-Pero por lo demás es igualita a ti- Dijo Bella mirando a la niña con una sonrisa- Renesmee...

-¿Renesmee?

-Si, es la unión del nombre de nuestras madres.

-Me gusta.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, pero Bella volvió a sentir el mismo dolor de antes. Edward tomó a la niña y la colocó al otro extremo de la cama, y volvió a tocar el vientre de Bella.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?- Bella lo miraba asustada.

-Me parece que Renesmee trae viene acompañada.

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-¡Son dos!

Al igual que con Renesmee, Bella empujó hasta que Edward consiguió sacar el segundo bebé. Y al igual que con ella hizo que llorara, lo envolvió en otra sábana y se lo depositó en los brazos.

-Mira Bella, es un niño y es igualito a ti, pero con mis ojos.

-Edward...- Bella lloraba de felicidad- ¿Como quieres que se llame?

-Creo que el mejor nombre para él es Charlie.

-¿Charlie?- Bella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Si. Si no hubiera sido por la forma en que tu padre amaba a tu madre, nunca hubiera huido con ella y entonces no estaríamos aquí ahora. Creo que Charlie es el nombre perfecto.

-Gracias.

Edward curó a Bella, y ella alimentó a los dos niños, era ya entrada la noche y aun no tenían noticias de los demás.

-Bella, voy por algo para comer. Enseguida vuelvo- Bella asintió.

En realidad eso era una escusa, necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo, solo se acercaría un poco para poder informarse. Pero no le dio tiempo a salir, pronto vieron a Emmet y Jasper llevando de los hombros el cuerpo inconsciente de Carlisle.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Hemos conseguido detener su ataque, pero Carlisle ha salido herido- Dijo Emmet- Vamos a llevarlo a una habitación. Garret se está haciendo cargo de la retirada de las tropas.

Lo llevaron a una cercana a la que estaba Bella, lo dejaron en la cama y Jasper comenzó a curarle, cuando hubo acabado de vendar la herida de su estómago, se dirigió a los demás.

-Se recuperará, pero no podremos aguantar mucho más así- Jasper miró a su hermano con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO!?

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Edward temeroso.

-¡Tienes la camisa llena de sangre!

-Es de Bella...

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó Emmet.

-Sshh... Baja la voz y cálmate, lo que pasa es que Bella a dado a luz esta tarde.

-Llévame a que la examine.

-Muy bien- Edward los condujo hasta la puerta- Pero antes de que entremos debo avisaros, Bella ha tenido gemelos, un niño y una niña.

Edward abrió la puerta dejando el paso a un Emmet y un Jasper con la boca abierta, al entrar encontraron a Bella recostada en la cama con un bebé en sus brazos y otro a su lado. Edward los acompañó hasta la cama y les mostró a Renesmee y a Charlie. Después, Jasper examinó a Bella y comprobó que su hermano había hecho un gran trabajo a pesar de no haber experimentado ninguno antes.

Poco después, cuando Emmet y Jasper estaban a punto de abandonar la estancia para ver como iba Carlisle y para preparar a los hombres para el día siguiente, Sax, el halcón de Bella, llegó por la ventana con una nota en su pico.

-Hola amiguito- Dijo Bella acariciando su cabeza.

-_Hola, enhorabuena Bells._

-Gracias- Dijo Bella antes de dirigir su mirada a la nota- Es de Alice.

"_Querida hermanita,_

_primero de todo... ¡¡¡ENHORABUENA!!! Lo he visto poco antes de escribirte esta carta, Esme y Rosalie están encantadas, pero a la vez estamos todas preocupadas por la situación que estáis viviendo. Pero no desfallezcáis porque os traigo buenas noticias. Jacob ha estado reclutando hombres y mañana, al alba estarán allí para apoyaros junto al ejército de Shadow, si las cosas salen como en mi visión, dentro de tres días volveremos a estar todos juntos._

_Cuidaros mucho, dile a Jasper que Justin a dicho su primera palabra, y ha sido papá. Los dos lo echamos de menos. Dile a Emmet que Rosalie y Natalie lo extrañan muchísimo y que la niña tiene su fuerza, ayer le dio una lección a un soldado por molestarla con demasiadas carantoñas. Y dile a Carlisle que Marie ha empezado a caminar y que Esme lo quiere con locura._

_Por favor, tener mucho cuidado, y besad a mis sobrinitos de nuestra parte. Nos veremos pronto._

_Alice."_

Tras leer esa carta, todos sonrieron, primero por la felicidad de saber de sus seres queridos y segundo porque con esa carta venían nuevas esperanzas de acabar pronto la guerra y a favor suyo.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Os ha gustado? No se si me ha quedado bien, he intentado hacerla clara pero que no salga nada que pueda traumar a los demás.**

**Por unanimidad, Edward a sido el encargado de ayudar a Bella en el parto, la verdad yo también lo prefería.**

**Ahora Carlisle está herido, pero parece que la esperanza no los abandona.**

**¿Qué os parece el poder de Emmet? Lo he sacado de la película X-men, es el poder de tormenta (no se me ocurría otro)**

**Debo decir que no le queda mucho a la historia, pero espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mi escribirla.**

**También debo deciros que ahora, en cuanto termine de subir este capítulo voy a empezar un capítulo de una nueva historia, basada en un manga, "Virgin Crisis", que será adaptada a nuestros personajes favoritos de Twilight. Espero que esa también la sigáis.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**"La batalla final y un nuevo amanecer"**

Esa noche Edward estuvo despierto por si Bella o alguno de los bebés necesitaba algo. Bella estuvo un poco inquieta, no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama y eso a Edward le preocupó. Los bebés dormían en una pequeña cuna que Emmet había subido, era la cuna que había pertenecido a Marie. Los pequeños estaban durmiendo tranquilos, por eso Edward se quedó sentado junto a Bella, diciéndole cosas al oído intentando calmarla, pero algo le sobresaltó.

-¡No!- Gritó Bella- ¡A ellos no! ¡No los toques! ¡Edward!- Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos- ¡Edward! ¡No se lo permitas! ¡AAAHHH...!

Bella despertó saltando en la cama e intentó levantarse para dirigirse hacia la cuna de sus hijos, pero debido a la debilidad de sus piernas cayó al suelo, por ello empezó a arrastrarse hasta que Edward la abrazó en el suelo, haciendo fuerza para que se estuviera quieta.

-Bella, ¿que te ocurre?

-¡No se lo permitas!- Lloraba desesperadamente- ¡No les dejes!

-¿El qué? ¿Qué es lo que no debo permitir?

-¡Que se los lleven! ¡No se lo permitas!

-¿A los niños? ¿Es a ellos?- Bella aumentó el llanto- Mi vida, no les va a pasar nada, tranquila. Mira- Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cuna- Están bien, estamos aquí y ellos están bien, aquí con nosotros.

-Edward...- Bella se aferró al cuello de su marido- No quiero que les ocurra nada... No permitas que se los lleven.

-Ssshhh.... Ya está mi vida- Edward volvió a llevar a Bella a la cama- Vamos, cálmate y cuéntame lo que has soñado.

-He soñado que un hombre con poderes entraba y se llevaba a los niños y que por más que yo corría no conseguía alcanzarlos. Te llamaba y tú también los perseguías, pero entonces el hombre llegaba a un precipicio y saltaba por él con los niños.

-Tranquila Bella, solo ha sido una pesadilla. No va a ocurrir nada de eso. Nuestros enemigos no saben que tú y los niños estáis aquí. Y además, Jacob viene a ayudarnos. Nadie se acercará a vosotros, no lo permitiré- Edward fue interrumpido por el llanto de los dos niños- Mira, los hemos despertado- Se levantó y los tomó en brazos para acercárselos a Bella- Ten, coge a Charlie.

-¿Por que lloran?- Preguntó Bella asustada.

-Puede que tengan hambre- Y con la mano que le quedaba libre, ayudó a Bella a soltarse el camisón para poder alimentar al pequeño- Tranquila princesa- Edward mecía a Renesmee para que dejara de llorar- Después te tocará a ti.

-No soy buena madre- Edward la miró sin entender el porque de esas palabras- Ni siquiera se cuando mis hijos tienen hambre.

-Bella, solo tienen unas horas. Poco a poco iremos aprendiendo las necesidades de nuestros hijos. No podemos saberlo todo de golpe, somos primerizos cariño.

-Ya, pero Alice y Rosalie no tuvieron ese problema...

-Porque mi madre estuvo a su lado en estos momentos para explicarles todo, tú estás aprendiendo como lo hizo ella, por tu propia experiencia.

Cuando el pequeño Charlie terminó, Edward le entregó a Bella a Renesmee mientras llevaba a Charlie a la cuna, dormido de nuevo. Y lo mismo hizo con Renesmee cuando terminó de tomar la leche que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Bella.

-¿Estás más tranquila?

-Si, pero por favor, quédate conmigo.

Edward se tumbó tras ella y la abrazó.

-Se me hace raro, después de tantos meses, abrazarte así y no notar esa barriguita abultada.

-Si, a mi también me resulta extraño no notar el movimiento de los niños dentro de mi, eso me relajaba mucho. Pero me alegro de que estén aquí y que estén bien.

-Si, y yo también. Ahora duerme.

Bella se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Edward, y este al final también se dejó vencer por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward y Bella despertaron por los gritos de alegría de Emmet.

-¡Chicos!- Entró Emmet eufórico en la habitación- Se que estáis cansados, pero tenéis que ver esto.

Edward tomó a Bella en brazos y siguió a Emmet hasta una de las torres. Allí los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a tantos soldados.

-¿Qué es esto Emmet?- Preguntó Edward.

-Esto, amigo mío- Se escuchó una voz conocida por detrás de ellos- Esto es la ayuda que os he traído. Soldados de Shadow y hombres libres de todo el reino preparados para enfrentarse a los enemigos de nuestros reyes.

-¡Jacob!- Gritó Bella sonriente- ¡No sabes como me alegro de verte!

-Me imagino- Empezó a reír- Os debo mucho y cuando supe que íbamos a entrar en guerra empecé a reclutar hombres. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero muchos estaban escondidos con sus familias.

-Has conseguido un ejército grandísimo. Con esto aplastaremos fácilmente a los hombres de Aro- Dijo Emmet muy emocionado- Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos, la batalla final está apunto de comenzar.

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación de Bella para dejarla con los niños y se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Carlisle delante de la cuna.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces levantado?

-Estaban llorando y he venido a ver que pasaba- Dijo Carlisle girándose hacia ellos sonriente- Son preciosos, no sabéis lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos. Nos hacía falta algo de alegría entre tanto sufrimiento.

-Siéntate Carlisle- Dijo Emmet, acercándole un sillón mientras Edward colocaba a Bella otra vez en la cama.

-Carlisle- Dijo Bella llamando su atención- Creo que debes leer esto- Le tendió la carta de Alice con una sonrisa.

Carlisle la leyó y sus ojos se iluminaron. Leyó detenidamente cada línea.

-¿Tenemos refuerzos?- Todos sonrieron- ¿Cuan numerosos?

-Podemos ganar a Aro sin ningún problema, pronto esta estúpida guerra habrá acabado.

Poco después ya estaban todos preparados para la batalla, Carlisle se quedaría con Bella y los pequeños debido a su herida. Edward bajaría a ocupar su lugar en las filas y todos los demás ya estaban preparados en sus respectivos lugares.

Fue una cruenta batalla, todos lucharon ferozmente. El reino entero hizo frente al ejército de Aro que poco a poco fue cayendo ante las espadas y las flechas de campesinos y granjeros. Los soldados de Shadow, se encargaron de dispersar al ejército enemigo y de los arqueros, dejando así, a los soldados a merced de los furiosos aldeanos. Pronto solo quedó en pie Aro, que se negaba a rendirse. Todos rodearon a Aro, y Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Jacob y Garret se adelantaron hacia él.

-Parece que ni todos tus poderes juntos han conseguido salvarte- Dijo Emmet ácidamente.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Soy el hombre más poderoso del mundo!

-No todo en este mundo es poder- Dijo Jacob- También hay amor y amistad.

-¡Eso es para débiles!

-Pues esos débiles son los que te acaban de derrotar.

-¡Si, claro! ¿Y quien me va a matar? ¿Alguno de los herederos al trono? No lo creo, tanto amor que decís profesar...

-¡Seré yo!- Dijo Garret- Por tu culpa, mi hermana y mi cuñado tuvieron que huir, si no hubiera sido así, es muy probable que ahora ella estuviera viva. Por lo menos, tus actos han tenido algo positivo, ahora, mis sobrinos tienen una familia que les quiere y son felices- Garret se acercó a Aro y le clavó la espada que empuñaba en el estómago salvajemente- Esto es por mi hermana.

Aro cayó al suelo y tras un grito de dolor, dejó de respirar.

Todo se volvió confuso, entre los gritos de júbilo y los abrazos por todos lados, nadie sabía exactamente como reaccionar. Pero después de celebraciones con los soldados, Edward corrió al castillo directo a la habitación donde estaban Bella y Carlisle. Al entrar, Edward tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Creo que eso quiere decir que se ha acabado todo- Dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-Si, así es papá- Edward soltó a Bella y fue a abrazar a su padre- Todo a acabado.

Los demás no tardaron en sumarse a ellos, y entre todos mandaron una carta para que Sax se la llevara a los demás.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando entró Sax por la ventana de la sala donde la reina Kaouri estaba pasando la tarde con Esme, Alice y Rosalie. Las niñas y el pequeño Justin estaban jugando en el jardín con una de las sirvientas. Alice tomó el sobre que tenía Sax en el pico y se emocionó.

-¡Es de Bella!

"_Querida hermanita,_

_no sabes como nos ayudó tu carta, nos dio esperanzas que ya creíamos perdidas. Y ahora me dirijo a ti para decirte que tus visiones eran correctas. ¡¡¡HEMOS GANADO!!!_

_Estamos todos bien, Carlisle fue herido, pero se recupera bien, está ahora mismo sentado junto a mi, jugando con Renesmee y Charlie._

_Debes conocer a nuestro tío Garret, es el hermano de mamá. Gracias a él hemos conseguido esta victoria, pero sin quitarle el mérito al grandioso ejército de Shadow ni a los hombres libres que nos han ayudado._

_Diles a Esme y a Marie que Carlisle está deseando verlas, que las ha echado de menos cada día, y sueña con ellas todas las noches._

_Dile a Rosalie y a Natalie, que Emmet no piensa separarse de ellas nunca más, aunque su vida dependa de ello. Necesita ver a sus dos princesas, se siente muy solo sin ellas._

_A ti, Jasper me ha pedido que te diga que más te vale que no tengas ninguna visión de él hasta que lo tengas delante o le estropearás la sorpresa. Y a Justin le manda muchos besos y abrazos, está ansioso por oírlo hablar._

_Ahora me dirijo a la reina Kaouri. En nombre de todos los que estamos aquí, debo agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho. Si no hubiera sido por vuestra ayuda, seguramente no estaríais leyendo estas líneas. Por favor, decidnos como podemos agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por el reino y por nuestra familia. Y por eso, también os invitamos a que vengáis a nuestro hogar, como nuestra invitada de honor. Acompañad a nuestro pueblo de regreso, y quedaos unos días aquí. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por vuestra gran ayuda._

_Esperamos todos vuestro regreso con impaciencia, por favor, no tardéis en volver._

_Con todo el amor que puedo albergar,_

_Bella"_

-¡Se ha acabado y están todos bien!

-Mañana mismo prepararé la partida hacia vuestro reino. En dos días estaremos todos allí- Dijo la reina Kaouri.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptáis la invitación?

-Por su puesto, será un honor ser vuestra invitada.

Como había dicho, la reina Kaouri lo tuvo todo listo para salir al día siguiente. Todos marcharon sonrientes.

Durante el viaje, Alice pudo ver a Lauren y a Jessica cuchichear.

-Edward debe estar guapísimo después de la guerra- Dijo Jessica.

-Si, y ahora, después de todo esto, seguro que por fin se da cuenta de que esa estúpida no es suficiente para él y de que no le dará los hijos que quiere.

Alice rió ante el comentario de Lauren, nadie excepto la familia real sabía del embarazo de Bella y del nacimiento de los dos bebés, pero prefirió ver la cara que se le quedaba al verlos en persona.

A los dos días, la caravana de personas había disminuido porque conforme iban pasando por sus casas, las mujeres y niños iban abandonando el grupo, hasta que al final solo quedaron, los Cullen acompañados por Eleazar, que no había luchado por estar gravemente enfermo, y Carmen con su familia, y la reina Kaouri. Entraron en el castillo, y en el momento en que vieron a sus maridos, Esme, Rosalie y Alice corrieron a abrazarlos y besarlos con sus hijos en brazos.

-Dios, que grande está- Dijo Emmet al ver a su niña- Hola preciosa, ¿te acuerdas de mi?

-Justin, mi hombrecito- Jasper lo tomó de los brazos de Alice y cuando escuchó como salían de los labios del pequeño la palabra "papá", Jasper no pudo evitar gritar de alegria.

-Marie, mi preciosa niña. Eres tan preciosa como tu madre- Carlisle la abrazó y después recordó que tenían invitados- Disculpadme, reina Kaouri, pero no he podido evitarlo.

-No os preocupéis, es comprensible. De hecho os habría considerado un ser insensible y muerto si no lo hubierais hecho.

-Sois muy amable- Le sonrió- Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación, y por favor, cualquier cosa que necesitéis pedidla.

Carlisle mandó a un sirviente que acompañara a sus invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones. Una vez alojados, Lauren y Jessica intentaron averiguar el paradero de Edward, y fue un soldado el que les indicó la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Lauren llegó a la puerta y entró sin llamar, Edward estaba mirando por la ventana el paisaje de espaldas a ella.

-Hola, Edward- Dijeron las dos jóvenes muy sensualmente.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?

-Hemos venido a verte. Ven porque no te sientas con nosotras aquí en la cama- Dijo Lauren sentándose en el filo de la cama y Jessica se sentó al otro lado.

-No gracias, y os agradecería que salierais de aquí.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Lauren incrédula- ¿Por que te niegas en dejar salir tus sentimientos? Sabes que no quieres a esa mujer a la que llamas esposa porque no puede darte lo que quieres.

-¿Y que es lo que quiero?- Preguntó Edward con furia en sus ojos.

-Pues una familia, unos niños...

-Ya tengo todo eso, y aunque no fuera así, no lo buscaría ni contigo ni con ninguna mujer. Bella es todo para mi.

-No hace falta que mientas, no se lo voy a decir a ella. Si no quieres que se entere me parece muy bien, pero no hace falta que te inventes que tienes hijos. Cuando nos marchamos no los tenías.

-Cuando os marchasteis- Dijo Bella desde la puerta entrando con los dos pequeños, uno en cada brazo.

-Hola mi vida- Dijo Edward tomando a Renesmee en sus brazos y besando a Bella.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Lauren intentando ver que era lo que Bella le había dado a Edward.

-Estos son nuestros hijos- Dijo Bella sonriendo.

-¿Vuestros? Edward no creerás que los ha tenido ella. Los habrá robado a algún aldeano...

-¡CÁLLATE!- Gritó Edward haciendo llorar a Renesmee. Bella dejó en la cuna a Charlie y cogió a la niña para mecerla y calmarla- ¡No te atrevas a volver a decir algo así! ¡Esos niños son míos y de Bella! ¡Y no necesito pruebas por dos razones, primera, son igualitos a nosotros, y segunda, yo ayudé a Bella a traerlos al mundo!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Quieres decir que tú la asististe?- Edward asintió mirándolas con odio- Yo... Yo...

-Lo siento, perdonarme- Dijo Jessica con la cabeza baja- Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera ni siquiera pensado en entrar aquí- Tomó el brazo de Lauren y se la llevó de allí.

Después de eso el resto de la tarde pasó tranquilo, y toda las mujeres Cullen esperaban ansiosas para conocer a los nuevos integrantes de la familia, se los presentarían en la hora de la cena.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno, se ha acabado la guerra. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Hubierais preferido otra cosa?**

**Ser sinceros porfavor.**

**La estúpida Lauren siempre metiendo la pata. **

**Bueno creo que solo nos queda un capítulo y el epílogo.**

**Una pregunta, ¿queréis que en el epílogo, la familia Cullen sea muy muy muy numerosa o los dejo como están? Con muy numerosa no se a que me refiero porque aun no lo he pensado.**

**Bueno nos leemos.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

"**Las cartas"**

Llegó la hora de la cena, Alice estaba emocionadísima con conocer a sus nuevos sobrinos, se sentía tan feliz por su hermana y por su cuñado que no podía estar quieta en el mismo sitio.

Cuando Bella y Edward aparecieron por la puerta, Jasper tuvo que sujetar a Alice para que no se lanzara a por ellos.

Edward ayudó a Bella a sentarse, aun estaba un poco débil debido al parto, y una vez que estuvo sentada, y él a su lado, todos se acercaron para conocer a los nuevos integrantes de la familia.

-Esta de aquí es Renesmee- Dijo Edward mostrándoles a la niña.

-¿Renesmee?- Preguntó Esme con un brillo en los ojos- Lleva mi nombre.

-Claro- Le sonrió Bella- Tú has sido como una madre para mi, que mejor que ponerle el nombre de sus dos abuelas.

-Gracias- Esme empezó a llorar de emoción y Carlisle la abrazó.

-Y este de aquí es Charlie- Dijo Bella mostrando al niño- Y Edward y yo hemos estado hablando, y al igual que Renesmee, él también va a tener el nombre de sus abuelos, así que le hemos puesto Carlisle de segundo nombre.

-¿Lo decís enserio?- Ambos asintieron- Es un gesto muy bello de vuestra parte.

-¿Puedo coger a uno? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?- Pedía Alice impaciente.

-Claro, ven aquí enana- Dijo Edward.

Alice se acercó y tomó a Renesmee en brazos, las dos se miraban a los ojos y Alice sonrió enormemente.

-Tío- Dijo Bella refiriéndose a Garret- ¿No quieres conocer a tus sobrinos-nietos?

Garret, que estaba a un lado del salón observando la escena, se acercó a ellos lentamente. Cuando llegó junto a Bella, esta le puso a Charlie Carlisle en los brazos.

-Es precioso, es igualito a ti, y la niña es una copia exacta de su padre.

-Tío, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros- Bella lo abrazó- Si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda, quien sabe donde estaríamos ahora.

-No exageres.

-Es cierto señor- Dijo Edward- Sin su ayuda, es posible que nos hubieran engañado. Y además, gracias a usted, Bella, Emmet y Alice conocen la verdadera historia de sus padres.

Garret no pudo evitar abrazar muy fuerte a su sobrina, y tras devolverle al niño, hizo lo mismo con Emmet y Alice.

Después de cenar, Bella y Edward fueron a su habitación a acostar a los niños y a dormir, pero antes de que se metieran en la cama, una criada le entregó a Bella una carta.

-¿De quien es?

-No lo se, no tiene nombre- Bella se sentó junto a Edward, abrió la carta y se extrañó mucho al ver que era de su tío.

"_Querida Bella,_

_se que no es la mejor forma de decirlo, una carta no es lo mismo que hablar cara a cara, pero ahora que os he encontrado no puedo veros sufrir y menos si es por mi causa._

_Pequeña, debo decirte que esta noche ha sido la última que hemos pasado juntos, aunque me encantaría pasar más tiempo con vosotros, me temo que no es posible._

_Bella, estoy muriéndome. Tengo una enfermedad muy rara, no es contagiosa pero es dura y dolorosa. Sabia que me estaba muriendo antes de venir, pero cuando os vi, cuando os encontré... No pude deciros nada, me sentía tan bien con vosotros, sentía que vuestra madre volvía a estar conmigo._

_Mientras lees esta carta yo ya estoy caminando lejos de la ciudad, me voy a ir lejos. No penséis que no os quiero, sois lo que más quiero en mi vida, y precisamente por eso no puedo quedarme para que sufráis por mi._

_Mañana os entregaran otra carta, esa no es mía. La he encontrado entre las pocas cosas que me quedaban de tu madre. Cuando la vi me quedé alucinado, porque a pesar de que cuando se fue todavía no habíais nacido ninguno, ella escribió tres cartas, y en cada una hay uno de vuestros nombres._

_Supongo que os lo contará ella allí._

_No me voy a entretener más. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has demostrado ser digna hija de tus padres, primero cuidando de tus hermanos y luego con tu marido y tus hijos._

_No llores por mi, pequeña, en el fondo de nuestros corazones siempre estaremos juntos._

_Un abrazo de tu tío._

_Garret_

_P.D: Tus hermanos han recibido otra carta similar a esta, espero que los tres entendáis mis motivos. Os quiero."_

Bella se quedó mirando la carta mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, Edward la abrazaba intentando calmarla, pero sabía que en esos momentos nada podría sosegarla. Al final, después de tanta lágrima derramada, Bella calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó sola en la habitación, Edward y los niños no estaban allí, ella se arregló un poco y bajó a buscarlos. Encontró a Edward hablando con Esme, cada uno tenía a uno de los bebés, estaban junto al estanque, y Marie corría alrededor. Estaba tan cerca que no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

-¿Estás decidido, hijo?

-Si, mamá. A los dos nos hará bien apartarnos de aquí después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Pero, ¿lo has hablado con ella?

-No. Creo que no se lo tomará muy bien. Acaba de perder a su tío, y si le pido que nos vayamos sin Alice y Emmet cerca... No se como reaccionará.

-Entiéndela. No ha tenido una vida fácil- Decía Esme- Sus hermanos lo son todo para ella.

-Si lo entiendo, pero... Si permanece aquí sufrirá por los recuerdos de todo. Aunque se resista me la voy a llevar de aquí...

Bella no quiso escuchar más, se marchó sin que ellos supieran que había estado allí. Se puso furiosa, Edward quería llevársela porque pensaba que no soportaría vivir ahí. _"¿Tan débil cree? ¿Tan bajo concepto tiene de mi resistencia? Pues no pienso abandonar a mis hermanos aquí, por mucho que él se empeñe"_- Pensaba Bella mientras caminaba por los jardines.

Una criada, la misma que había ido la noche anterior a su habitación, llegó buscándola con otra carta. Bella la tomó sabiendo que carta era, y caminó hasta colocarse bajo un árbol, se sentó en la sombra que proyectaba y se dispuso a leer la carta.

"_Hola Bella,_

_supongo que estarás muy extrañada de que me esté dirigiendo a ti, puesto que en estos momentos tú aun no has sido concebida._

_Mi niña, yo no solo tengo el don que te ha contado tu tío, a parte de ese, tengo cada uno de los dones que tenéis tus hermanos y tú. Puedo controlar el clima, puedo hablar con los animales y puedo ver el futuro._

_Tu tío no lo sabe, por eso no os lo ha contado y por eso no entiende el significado de estas cartas. Primero de todo mi niña, quiero que sepas que todo ocurre por una razón. Yo he visto todo lo que ya has vivido, al igual que vi mi vida junto a tu padre, vi como huiremos, como formaremos una familia, como será mi gran Emmet, que ahora no deja de darme patadas, como será mi pequeña Alice, delicada y fina como una flor, y como serás tú, mi valiente y fría Bella. También vi como moriré al traer al mundo a Alice, y como me seguirá tu padre. Al igual que todo lo que ya os habrá hecho Phil._

_Te preguntarás porque no lo impedí... Bella, si lo hubiera hecho vosotros nunca habríais conocido a las personas que queréis, Emmet no estaría apunto de ser uno de los mejores reyes que este reino conocerá nunca, aunque me temo que nunca podrá igualar a Carlisle, eso es imposible. Alice se hubiera convertido en una presumida que juega con los hombres, y sin embargo ahora es la chica más dulce que existe. Y tú, mi vida, tú nunca habrías encontrado el amor de tu vida, nunca hubieras sido feliz._

_Mi niña, se todo lo que has tenido que pasar, se que nunca me perdonarás el no haber estado allí para ayudarte, pero así es como tenían que ser las cosas. Por mucho que nos empeñemos, no podemos cambiar el destino, todo ocurre por una razón, yo conocí a Charlie por una razón, concebir con él a los maravillosos chicos que sois._

_Bella, no sabes como me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado el día de tu boda, y más cuando diste a luz a mis dos adorables nietos. Gracias por ponerle mi nombre, es un detalle por tu parte._

_Ahora que ya te he pedido perdón, creo que es el momento de decirte el verdadero motivo de mi carta. Hija, cada uno de vosotros tiene una misión muy importante, y al igual que a ti, a ellos también se lo comunico. Los tres sois la parte de un todo, los dones que tenéis son la fuente del poder más grande que existe, y al igual que yo os lo trasmito a vosotros, cada uno de vosotros deberá hacer lo mismo con sus hijos y así de generación en generación. Sois los protectores de este mundo. Tu tío Garret no creía esto, pero cuando morí el sintió el desequilibrio del mundo, hasta que os encontró. Tu tío está muriendo porque os ha dado su poder, ha renunciado a él porque ahora cree en el equilibrio del mundo. Esa es vuestra misión, permanecer unidos para poder mantener el equilibrio._

_Bella, con esto no quiero decir que no puedas hacer tu vida, con unidos me refiero a que os queráis como lo habéis hecho hasta ahora._

_Tu marido hace bien en querer llevarte de allí, aunque te empeñes en hacerte la dura, eres humana Bella, y sufrir y llorar no es de débiles, una persona débil es la que niega sus sentimientos, no seas débil Bella y deja que tu marido cuide de ti._

_No tengo más que decirte mi niña, pero si alguna vez necesitas desahogarte, solo háblale al cielo, que yo te escucharé._

_Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi vida. Y tu padre también. Nunca olvides que te quiero._

_Tu madre"_

Cuando Edward la encontró, Bella estaba llorando desesperadamente bajo un árbol del jardín. Se acercó corriendo a ella preocupado.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- La respuesta de Bella fue rodear el cuello de su marido con los brazos y llorar más fuerte- Cariño, dime que pasa.

-Leela- Dijo Bella tendiéndole la carta de su madre.

Edward la leyó con Bella entre sus brazos y cuando terminó de leerla no pudo evitar llorar con ella.

-Ella sabía que tú y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos- Dijo Bella sobre el pecho de Edward- Le ha dado igual morir solo para que nosotros nos conociéramos.

-Tu madre es una persona increíble, Bella, debes estar orgullosa de ella.

-Lo estoy, pero la hecho de menos.

Después de un rato llorando, Bella y Edward se encaminaron al castillo, allí Alice y Emmet abrazaron a su hermana. Los tres se sentían de la misma manera y los tres sabían que eran las personas más afortunadas del mundo.

Por la noche, mientras Bella alimentaba a Renesmee y Charlie dormía en la cuna, Edward se atrevió a sacar el tema.

-Bella, quiero que volvamos a Forks. Quiero que salgamos de aquí.

-Lo se. Y creo que tienes razón.

-¿Estás segura?- Edward sabía que era lo que había provocado esa respuesta tan sumisa, pero quería asegurarse- Dime la verdad.

-Edward, se porque lo haces y estoy de acuerdo.

Renesmee terminó de comer, Edward la acostó y después se tumbó junto a Bella para dormir, esperando que llegara un nuevo día.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué os parece la historia de Reneé? Alguien se la esperaba?**

**Ahora solo nos queda el epílogo, espero que hayais disfrutado de este capítulo.**

**¿Qué es lo que más os ha gustado?**

**Espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Epílogo: 3 años después**

Esme y Carlisle estaban en el carruaje con Marie en sus brazos, la pequeña niña de 4 años era la dama perfecta, y como tal permanecía quieta junto a sus padres. Rosalie y Emmet, sentados en frente, tenían a Natalie y a Sean cada uno en su regazo, Sean era el hijo pequeño de Emmet y Rosalie, de dos años.

Todos se dirigían a Forks para asistir al alumbramiento de un nuevo miembro de la familia, Jasper y Alice ya estaban allí, Jasper iba a asistir a Bella. Alice solo se encargaría de que Edward permaneciera en su silla esperando fuera de la habitación, su estado de gestación no le permitía hacer más.

Cuando llegaron, entraron en la posada donde había bastante gente. Todos se inclinaron al ver entrar a los reyes y a los príncipes. Edward corrió a abrazarles desde la barra de la posada.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- Edward estaba emocionado de que estuvieran allí- ¡Me alegro tanto de veros.

-Y nosotros también, hijo- Dijo Carlisle.

-Claro, no nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo.

-Emmet, Rosalie- Les abrazó con una sonrisa- No sabéis como os he echado de menos.

-Gracias hermanito.

-¿Donde están mis sobrinos y mi hermanita?- Dijo abriendo los brazos para que Natalie, Sean y Marie lo abrazaran- Supongo que tendréis hambre. Os pondré algo de comer y luego os llevaré a vuestra habitación.

Edward les puso un plato de comida a cada uno, le dijo al chico que tenía contratado que se encargara de todo un rato y se sentó a comer con su familia.

-¿Como está Bella?- Preguntó Esme.

-Bastante desquiciada, no soporta estar quieta sin hacer nada. Por lo menos Alice le hace compañía.

-¿Donde están ahora Jasper y Alice?- Dijo Carlisle extrañado de que no estuvieran allí.

-No tardarán mucho en venir, Jasper quería revisar a Bella.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- Se escuchó la voz de Renesmee lloriqueando detrás de él- ¡Papi!

-¿Qué ocurre princesa?- Dijo tomándola en brazos.

-Charlie me está tirando del pelo- Se puso a llorar y Edward la abrazó.

-No llores. Mira quien ha venido- La niña miró a los que estaban sentados junto a su padre- ¿Te acuerdas de ellos? Hace mucho que no los ves.

-¡Abuelita!- Gritó la niña después de mirarla un poco más- ¡Abuelito!

Renesmee saltó a los brazos de sus abuelos y dejó de llorar, se puso a reír desmesuradamente.

-¿Y de mi no te acuerdas?- Se quejó Emmet- Eso no es justo- Hizo un puchero.

-¡Tío Oso!- Gritó Charlie corriendo desde el otro lado de la posada hasta él- No me has dicho que ibas a venir. Hola tía Rose, te he echado de menos.

-Esto es otra cosa, yo también te he echado de menos campeón.

-Hola Charlie, ¿no me das un beso?- Dijo Rosalie.

El niño le dio un beso y se fue a jugar fuera seguido de Marie, de Natalie, de Sean y de Renesmee.

-Que mayores están- Dijo Rosalie- Crecen muy deprisa.

Después de comer, la gente fue abandonando la posada dejándolos solos. Edward recogió las cosas que quedaban por medio mientras el resto hacía que los niños entraran dentro de la posada.

Alice y Jasper llegaron poco después, Jasper con Justin en brazos y Alice con una pequeña barriguita que mostraba sus cinco meses de embarazo.

Jasper subió con Carlisle a ver como estaba Bella mientras los demás se quedaban abajo. Jasper entró primero.

-Hola Bella, traigo compañía- Dijo Jasper dejando entrar a Carlisle tras él.

-Hola- Dijo ella sin girarse.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- Dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella. Pero la vio cerrando fuertemente los ojos intentando aguantar el dolor- Jasper, me parece que está teniendo contracciones.

Ambos se pusieron a su lado y esperaron a que el dolor pasara. Después, ella los miró, y al ver a Carlisle le sonrió.

-No esperaba que vinieras.

-Claro que si. Esme y Marie está abajo, pero me parece que no podrán subir por ahora- El le sonrió.

-Bella, vamos a llevarte a la cama- Dijo Jasper ayudándola a levantarse, la llevó a la cama y la tumbó- Bella, ¿cuanto hace que sientes molestias?

-Toda la mañana.

-¿Y no le has dicho nada a Edward?- La miró Carlisle- Bella, debías habérselo dicho.

-No podía bajar y él ha estado muy liado. No quería ponerme a gritar con sus clientes abajo.

-Iré a buscarle, querrá verte antes de que empieces- Dijo Carlisle.

-Bella, voy a examinarte.

Jasper tocó el vientre de Bella, comprobó que todo estuviera bien para el momento. Cuando acabó, Edward entró por la puerta, estaba pálido.

-Voy con papá a prepararlo todo. Ahora vuelvo- Dijo Jasper dejándolos solos unos minutos.

-Bella, tenías que haberme llamado. Mis clientes no importan- Dijo acariciándole la mejilla- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Necesitas que te traiga alguna cosa?

-No, tranquilo. Bueno... ¿me ayudas a ponerme el camisón?

Edward le puso el camisón con delicadeza y después la volvió a recostar. Apenas les dio tiempo a decirse nada más, Bella sintió una contracción muy fuerte que hizo que se estremeciera, Edward salió corriendo a buscar a su padre y a su hermano. Los dos entraron en la habitación y se encerraron con Bella mientras Alice, Esme, Rosalie y Emmet lo mantenían fuera de allí.

-Creo que me voy a llevar a los niños a ver a Seth. Les irá bien jugar un ratito.

-¡No!- Dijo Renesmee- Yo quiero quedarme con papá- La niña sabía que algo pasaba.

-Princesa, ves con ellos. Cuando vuelvas te prometo que tendrás una sorpresa- La niña lo miró con desconfianza pero accedió y siguió a Rosalie junto con los demás.

-Aaahhhh...- Se escuchó desde el piso de arriba.

-...- Edward se dispuso a subir, pero los brazos de Emmet lo pararon.

-De eso nada. Tú como todos los demás, aquí a esperar.

-No puedo oírla sufrir así.

-Edward- Le dijo Esme- Ella, a pesar del dolor físico, no está sufriendo.

-Edward, tranquilo, saldrá bien, lo he visto- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo has visto?- Alice asintió- Dime que has visto...

-No te voy a decir que es, pero te puedo asegurar que no va a ser el último bebé que Bella va a llevar en su vientre.

-¿En serio?- Edward estaba helado- ¿Vamos a tener más?

La tarde se hizo muy larga para Edward, cada grito de Bella se desesperaba. No podía dejar de dar vueltas en la sala, hasta que Jasper bajó con cara de cansado.

-Bella te espera. Tienes una niña preciosa.

Edward subió corriendo, necesitaba asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, a pesar de la visión de Alice.

Cuando entró vio a Bella tumbada en la cama amamantando a una niña, con cara de cansada y hablando con Carlisle.

-Bella...- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero que si llegó a los oídos de Bella.

-Ven aquí.

-Enhorabuena hijo- Dijo Carlisle antes de salir sonriente por la puerta.

-Edward- Bella apartó la manta del rostro de la niña- Te presenta a Lys.

-¿Lys?- Preguntó Edward acariciando el rostro de la niña que aun estaba mamando del pecho de Bella.

-Si, significa luz. Me parece que le queda bien.

-Me parece un nombre estupendo- Dijo besando suavemente sus labios para no molestar a la pequeña.

Poco después, Rosalie llegó con los niños, y muy a pesar de Alice, solo subieron Renesmee y Charlie, acompañados de Carlisle.

-Edward- Lo llamó Carlisle desde la puerta- Ya están aquí.

Edward fue hasta la puerta y se encontró con la mirada de curiosidad de sus hijos, Carlisle los dejó solos.

-Papi, ¿que pasa?- Preguntó Renesmee.

-¿Mami está malita?

-No. Veréis, ¿os acordáis que cuando mamá empezó a tener la barriguita muy grande os dijimos que era porque vuestro hermanito estaba dentro?

-Si, y me dijiste que un día saldría de ahí- Dijo Renesmee.

-Pues eso es lo que ha pasado. Vuestra hermanita a salido de la tripita de mamá, así que hay que entrar sin hacer ruido.

Edward tomó a los niños de la mano y los metió en la habitación, Bella les sonrió al verlos y los niños fueron en silencio hasta ella.

-Mami- Dijo Renesmee muy bajito- ¿Qué tienes en los brazos?

-Es Lys, vuestra hermana.

Edward tomó entre sus brazos a los dos niños y los subió para que pudieran verla.

-¡Qué pequeñita!- Dijo entusiasmado Charlie.

-Así es- Le explicó Edward- Por eso tú, como su hermano mayor tienes que ocuparte de que nada malo le pase, y Renesmee la tiene que cuidar y enseñar a ser una señorita.

-Y nosotros os ayudaremos a hacerlo- Dijo Bella.

Los dos niños sonrieron imaginándose como sería cuidar de su hermanita.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Tal como había dicho Alice, Lys no fue la última hija de Edward y Bella. Cinco meses después del nacimiento de Lys, Bella se quedó embarazada otra vez, y tuvo a Garret. Y un año después vinieron otros gemelos, Elisabeth y Edward. Con su gran familia, Bella dejó la orfebrería y se dedicó por completo a su marido y a sus hijos, aunque de vez en cuando ayudaba a Edward en la posada, que con el buen carácter de Edward, se convirtió en la mejor del reino.

Alice tuvo una niña, y la llamaron Isabella, porque tanto Jasper como Alice sentían una inmensa gratitud hacia ella. Dos años después tuvo otro varón al que llamaron Emmet. Jasper ejerció de médico porque su padre, como rey no podía. Fue un gran médico y Alice se convirtió en su enfermera. Ambos disfrutaban de su trabajo.

Emmet y Rosalie, tuvieron dos niños más, primero una niña, Rosalie como su madre, y después un niño, Mark. Ambos fueron los alcaldes de Forks hasta que Carlisle, muchos años después, decidió retirarse del trono en favor de su hija y de su yerno. Los dos fueron unos reyes magníficos, solo superados por Carlisle y Esme, pero a pesar de ello, muy queridos por todos.

Y así, es como el destino se cumplió, haciendo que los elegidos continuaran su legado. Ahora, que todos eran felices, Bella pensaba en que el destino a veces juega con ellos, porque si no hubiera sido por la oferta que Mike le hizo a ella aquella noche, Edward nunca le hubiera robado el corazón.

Y así es como termina esta historia que empezó con personas desdichadas y distantes y acaba con enamorados y familias unidas.

**FIN**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno, llegó el final de la historia.**

**Me dijisteis que queríais familia numerosa y así lo he hecho.**

**Me da un poco de pena acabarla, me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, cuando la empecé no pensé que fuera a ser algo así pero me gusta el resultado. ¿Y a vosotros?**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia hasta el final, me encantan vuestros reviews. Y sobre todo gracias a los que habeis puesto esta historia como favorita y a mi como autor favorito, eso me da muchos animos.**

**Espero veros en mis otros fics, ahora estoy con Virgin Crisis, y os aseguro que no sera el último.**

**Por cierto, hoy he recibido la petición de hacer un fic por encargo, si alguno más está interesado en algo así, que me envie como quiere que sea la historia o de donde quiere que me base y lo haré encantada. **

**Me alegro mucho de haber podido entreteneros y haceros disfrutar con esta historia.**

**Y muchas gracias a Paula, que es la que me pidió este fic, sin ella esto no habría sido posible.**

**Un beso a todos.  
**


End file.
